La fille sur la plage
by Serleena
Summary: Après son voyage et de retour chez lui, Riku peine à se réintégrer au monde. Il se replie sur lui-même et s'isole. Peut-être que la fille sur la plage pourra le sortir de sa morosité.
1. Comme un air de flûte

**Je pensais publier cette fic rapidement, mais des travaux par chez moi m'ont supprimé le net. Enfin c'est réparé, mais il se pourrait que ça recommence. Bref, cette fois-ci l'histoire se passe après KH 2.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

« _Alors, rien n'a changé hein ?_ »

« _Non, et rien ne changera. _»

Voilà les mots que Sora et Riku s'étaient dit une fois de retour sur leur île natale. Tout était revenu à la normale. Les habitants n'avaient que vaguement compris ce qui s'était passé. Comment leur expliquer d'ailleurs? La porte des ténèbres avait été ouverte, et eux engloutis avec leur île. Ça, c'était la vérité. Mais combien y avaient cru ? Très peu. Au final, ne pouvant obtenir de réponse fiable, chacun avait à peu près oublié. L'année scolaire avait débuté depuis quelques mois déjà.

« _J'ai sombré dans les ténèbres … comment affronter le regard des autres ? _» avait demandé Riku, alors qu'ils étaient dans le repaire de l'Organisation XIII.

« _Comme ça ? _» lui avait répondu Sora en appuyant sur ses joues.

Il avait ressemblé à un poisson sur le coup. Mais si cela avait fait rire Riku, il se rendait compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas si simple. Le jeune homme s'était senti particulièrement mal à l'aise quand les habitants de l'île s'étaient interrogés sur le phénomène. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été content que la porte des ténèbres s'ouvre ? N'en était-il pas responsable ? Tout ce monde plongé dans la noirceur, dans la froideur et le chagrin. Par sa seule faute. Riku soupira. Une fois de plus, il s'était réfugié sur le petit îlot désert, tout près de la grande île principale. Là, il ruminait ses pensées, tranquillement. Sans personne pour venir le déranger, et surtout pas les filles du lycée. Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop comment, il avait été catalogué comme mec le plus mignon, et le plus populaire. Chaque fois qu'il passait dans les couloirs, cela donnait lieu à un concert de gloussements qui lui agressait les oreilles.

Et s'il avait le malheur de devoir s'adresser à l'une d'elles, celle-ci le regardait comme un extra-terrestre, dont le pouvoir était de rendre muet. C'était agaçant, vraiment. Enfin quoi, Riku était comme tout le monde, point barre. Et il ne parlait pas de son casier plein à craquer de déclarations d'amour, parfois de fleurs et il ne savait quoi encore, puisque de toute manière il ne les lisait pas. Il y passerait ses journées sinon. Riku sentit une petite douleur dans l'avant-bras. L'ado le tendit devant ses yeux, cachés par sa frange.

« _Certains types n'ont rien de mieux à faire qu'à me provoquer au combat. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. N'y a-t-il donc personne de normal dans ce bahut, en dehors de moi, Sora et Kaïri ? _» se demanda-t-il en laissant son bras retomber.

Kaïri … sa relation avec elle avait changé également. Riku avait toujours eu un faible pour elle, et c'était pour la sauver qu'il s'était immergé dans l'obscurité. Las, la demoiselle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sora. Riku l'avait toujours su, malgré cela … il avait gardé un certain espoir. Mine de rien, cette préférence pour son ami d'enfance avait été un des facteurs de sa jalousie envers lui. A présent ils étaient ensemble. Riku avait fait une croix sur ses sentiments depuis un moment déjà.

« _Au final, beaucoup de choses ont changé, contrairement à ce qu'on croyait. _»

En bien ou en mal, Riku n'en savait rien. Lui peinait à trouver sa place, se sentait étranger au monde. Ce retrait lui conférait une aura de mystère qui plaisait beaucoup aux demoiselles de son école. Tsssk. Si elles savaient, elles le fuiraient comme la peste. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Riku le fixa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à moitié derrière la ligne d'horizon. Il était temps de rentrer. Il se leva, enleva le sable collé à ses vêtements puis regagna sa barque. Quelques coups de rame plus tard, Riku était de retour sur la grande île.

« Je savais bien que tu serais là-bas. » fit une voix familière.

En se retournant, Riku découvrit Sora adossé contre un pilier de pierre. L'ado aux cheveux argentés lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas avec Kaïri ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je suis là. » répondit une voix féminine.

Kaïri émergea de derrière Sora, et remit une mèche en place.

« On voulait savoir si ce week-end tu voudrais venir à l'arcade de jeux avec nous. » reprit-elle.

Riku rejeta la demande, avec un petit sourire néanmoins. Le couple insista pourtant, mais leur ami campa sur sa position. Il les salua ensuite, et prit le chemin de son domicile.

« Décidément, il n'est plus le même. » fit Sora en le regardant s'éloigner.

« Tu trouves aussi. » répondit Kaïri, le regard rivé dans la même direction.

« Oui, il ne vient pratiquement plus avec nous, il s'éloigne. Puis il est sombre. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. » reprit Sora, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Je crois … qu'il se sent un peu seul. »

« Hein ? Mais on est bien là pourtant. On lui propose toujours de venir s'amuser avec nous. » s'étonna Sora en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant qu'on sort ensemble. J'imagine que ça le mets un peu mal à l'aise, et qu'il préfère nous laisser entre nous. » expliqua Kaïri.

« Oh. » comprit Sora.

Il reporta son attention vers l'endroit où Riku était parti. Le jeune homme n'était plus visible à présent. Sora soupira, prit la main de Kaïri et s'en alla.

* * *

Chez lui, la mère de Riku vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu étais avec tes amis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non maman, bonsoir. » répondit le jeune en montant les escaliers.

Riku se changea, puis s'effondra sur son lit, un bras pendant dans le vide. Demain nouvelle journée. Nouvelle mais identique aux autres, sempiternelle valse des jours qui se ressemblent quand sa vie est monotone.

« _Voilà que je deviens philosophe. _» pensa Riku, un sourire désabusé étirant ses lèvres.

Il se décida à se mettre sous la couverture, puis de tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Le jour suivant, Riku retrouva Sora à l'entrée du lycée. Comme d'habitude, les filles gloussèrent sur son passage, tentant d'attirer son attention. Et comme toujours, le jeune resta de marbre. Sora s'en amusait : lui aussi était populaire, mais son ami étant un cœur à prendre il subissait davantage d'harcèlement, c'est le cas de le dire. Une fois arrivés en classe, Riku soupira de soulagement. Là au moins, il avait un peu la paix. C'était à la pause qu'il allait rire. Toujours une demoiselle venait lui remettre une lettre, lui proposer une sortie … jamais moyen d'être tranquille. Ne pouvait-on pas l'oublier un peu, une journée ou même cinq minutes? Le laisser respirer. Tout en suivant le cours, Riku sentait des regards sur lui.

Elles l'observaient. Comme s'il était un objet dans une vitrine, comme un trophée qu'elles veulent toutes avoir. Mais combien là-dedans pourraient comprendre son malaise ? L'aimer lui pour ce qu'il était, et pas pour son physique ou sa popularité ? Sans doute devaient-elles se compter sur les doigts d'une main, voire les ongles d'un doigt. Quand il y pensait, Riku trouvait cela désespérant. Alors les pignoufs qui le défiaient par jalousie, il serait prêt à leur échanger sa place quand ils voudraient. Les deux premières heures de la matinée s'achevèrent. Les élèves rejoignaient la cours dans le brouhaha habituel. En chemin comme il le pressentait, une fille poussée par sa camarade lui barra la route, rouge pivoine. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Finalement, elle brandit une lettre si vite que Riku crut la recevoir dans le nez.

Il la prit tout de même par délicatesse, mais la missive finirait dans la première poubelle venue. Ceci fait, Riku s'empressa de s'éloigner suivi de Sora.

« Ben dis donc un instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait t'en flanquer une. » lança le blondinet.

« Moi aussi. Se faire démonter le nez par une lettre, c'est très classe. » ironisa Riku.

Sora ricana. Riku jeta donc la lettre une fois dehors. Les garçons retrouvèrent Kaïri qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie, Selphie. Qui soit dit en passant, mais juste comme ça hein, se tendit comme un arc en voyant Riku approcher. Ce dernier ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est que Selphie était devenue brutalement muette. L'ado aux cheveux d'argent ne put s'empêcher de trouver dommage que certains profs soient immunisés contre ce pouvoir. Il tâcha donc de se concentrer sur la conversation, ne serait-ce pour se changer les idées. La sonnerie eut un effet semblable, quoique moins plaisant pour le commun des élèves. Kaïri attendit que les garçons s'éloignent avant de s'adresser à son amie.

« Tu craques pour Riku j'ai l'impression. »

Selphie hocha la tête avec un soupir. Quelle fille célibataire n'en pinçait pas pour lui ? Il y avait de la concurrence, toutefois en tant que meilleure amie de Kaïri, elle s'estimait bien placée pour avoir une chance avec lui. Encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à retrouver ses cordes vocales quand il était dans les parages. Puis qu'elle cesse de se prendre pour un bâton aussi. En un mot, que Selphie se détende. Et ça, c'était pas gagné. Kaïri lui adressa un sourire compatissant assorti d'une tape sur l'épaule. Elle savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un en silence. Certes elle n'avait pas été aussi embarrassée, mais bon. Au vu de son expérience, Kaïri pensait que Selphie pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait juste un peu de temps et … pas mal de courage.

« Tu as déjà essayé de … lui dire ce que tu ressens ? » interrogea Kaïri dans les couloirs.

« Non jamais. De toutes manières il ne lit jamais ce qu'on lui envoie. Et quand bien même, il faudrait un miracle pour que Riku lise ma déclaration. » répondit Selphie.

« Dans ce cas, il faut t'y prendre autrement. Peut-être que si tu es un peu plus toi-même il te remarquera. » suggéra Kaïri.

« Je sais tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il me … il m'intimide en fait. Pourtant je le connais depuis longtemps. D'où peut bien venir cette gêne ? » s'interrogea Selphie.

« De là, tout simplement. » répondit Kaïri en désignant le cœur de son amie.

Oui, de là … Une fois revenue en classe, Selphie comme la plupart de ses camarades porta les yeux sur Riku, assis comme toujours aux côtés de Sora. Elle se souvenait de lui enfant. Déjà mignon, mais là il était carrément devenu canon. Elle s'interrogea sur la manière d'être moins embarrassée en sa présence, à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Encore. La théorie c'était bien joli, mais si seulement la pratique daignait suivre. Après un discret soupir, la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur son cahier.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Riku se sauva sans que Sora aie le temps de comprendre. L'ado était passé maître dans cette technique : à peine son ami avait-il fermé son cahier ou bouché son stylo que Riku se trouvait à la porte. Le jeune traversa le lycée presque au pas de course, visiblement pressé d'être dehors. Insaisissable Riku … il filait faire ses devoirs, puis se rendrait sur son refuge après dîner. Sa mère se désespérait de passer les soirées avec son fils, et de discuter avec lui. Son père lui, laissait couler, pensant qu'il avait bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Une fois son dîner avalé, et les dents brossées quand même, Riku sortit. Quelques coups de rame plus tard, le voici allongé sur le sable. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce calme Enfin seul. Il ne désirait pas spécialement être solitaire, mais ne voyait guère quelle en compagnie il pourrait être en ce moment. D'ici à ce qu'il devienne ermite. Riku soupira bruyamment, un bras sur le font. Le vent apportait l'odeur de la mer mais aussi …

« _De la flûte ? _» pensa Riku en rouvrant les yeux.

Il se redressa puis écouta. Oui, c'était bien le son d'une flûte qui lui parvenait. Pour autant qu'il sache, Riku était le seul à venir par ici. Son calme venait de prendre fin visiblement. Le jeune ressentit une pointe d'agacement. C'était trop beau. Ne serait-il donc jamais en paix ? Riku décida d'aller voir qui avait eu la même idée que lui. Doucement, le jeune homme suivit la mélodie en veillant à rester camouflé par la végétation. Un peu loin, il découvrit une jeune fille assise sur un rocher, jambes dans le vide et pieds nus croisés. Elle portait une jupe bordeaux ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés sur sa nuque, tenus par une barrette. Dans ses mains, une flûte traversière. La mélodie était douce, relaxante.

« _Me demande qui c'est. _»

Toujours est-il que Riku resta camouflé. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, écoutant cette mélopée emplir l'air. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le jeune écoutait, ses tensions s'estompèrent. Il pencha la tête en arrière, yeux clos. Il n'y avait plus que la musique, le vent soufflant en brise et le bruit des vagues en fond. Soudain, la musique cessa. Riku reporta aussitôt son attention sur la jeune fille. Pourquoi avait-elle cessé de jouer ? Il la vit sortir un cahier, puis un trépieds. Elle tourna quelques pages, puis reprit son instrument. De nouveau, les notes fusèrent. Dans le même genre, accordé aux vagues qui allaient et venaient sur la rive. Riku appuya la tête sur l'arbre, mais cette fois en ayant les yeux rivés sur cette inconnue. Son parfum lui parvint, une agréable senteur de vanille. Il sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Riku souriait rarement, sauf quand il se trouvait en présence de ses amis. La musique adoucissait vraiment les mœurs. Une bonne heure se passa ainsi, l'un à écouter secrètement l'autre.

Riku préféra ne pas se montrer, pressentant une réaction qu'il ne voyait que trop tous les jours. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'agréable. Néanmoins, il finit par s'asseoir, tendit les jambes puis croisa les mains derrière la nuque. Ses pensées vagabondaient toujours, toutefois elles étaient moins négatives. Il s'en étonna. Il avait cru au départ qu'il ne pourrait plus être au calme ici. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le temps fila sans que Riku ne le remarque. Il fallut l'interruption du morceau de flûte pour qu'il se rende compte que l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. Cependant, il resta immobile. Le temps que la fille s'en aille. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir, et s'éloigna sur la mer. Riku se leva à son tour.

« _J'aurais pu remarquer qu'il y avait un autre bateau_. » songea-t-il en mettant le sien à l'eau.

Les habitudes ne rendent guère observateur, dirait-on. Ce soir-là, Riku se coucha détendu. Sa nuit fut calme, et il s'en ressentit de meilleure humeur. Il se demanda si la petite brune serait là aussi ce soir. La journée se passa d'une manière … affreusement banale. La vie au lycée, réglée comme du papier à musique. Quel ennui. Assis, écrit, écoute. Bref, une fois encore, Riku se sauva de la classe comme un sprinter au jeux Olympiques. Maison, devoirs, manger. Moi devrait peut-être écrire normal. L'ado fila de nouveau vers l'îlot. Il jeta un œil alentour, pour noter cette fois la présence d'un second bateau. Elle était donc là. Lorsqu'il s'avança, les notes lui parvinrent. Il retrouva la même place que la veille, pour savourer de nouveau le bienfait que lui procurait cet instrument.

« _Oh ?_ »

La musique avait cessé. En jetant un œil, Riku vit que la jeune fille contemplait la mer. Bon, tant pis. Il se sentait mieux, c'était déjà ça. Il reporta lui aussi son attention sur l'étendue bleue, pourtant observée maintes et maintes fois. Autrefois, il s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait se trouver au-delà de l'horizon. La réponse qu'il avait eu lors de ce jour si particulier, il n'en attendait pas autant. Lui, Sora et Kaïri s'étaient retrouvé à voyager dans de nombreux mondes. A présent, Riku n'avait rien contre le fait d'être chez soi, et d'y rester. La flûte reprit, pour s'arrêter rapidement.

« _Tiens, elle compose on dirait. _» remarqua-t-il en la voyant écrire sur le cahier posé devant elle.

Riku la regarda inscrire une ligne de notes, avant de reprendre chaque fois le morceau du début et d'y ajouter la nouvelle partie. C'était un peu moins agréable que jouer d'un trait. Au final cependant, c'était intéressant de découvrir le tout. Vers la fin, la jeune fille entonna un autre air, destiné si on en jugeait par la direction de ses yeux, au coucher de soleil. Comme la veille, Riku la laissa partir avant lui.

* * *

Chaque soir, le jeune homme venait en espérant y entendre la flûtiste. Kaïri, plus observatrice que son petit ami, avait remarqué un léger changement dans l'attitude de Riku. Il était de meilleure humeur le matin. Elle l'avait naturellement interrogé sur le sujet, et le concerné avait simplement répondu qu'il dormait mieux. Ce qui était vrai. Kaïri le fixa, et il soutint son regard sans ciller. Bon, s'il le disait. Contrairement à Sora, il savait être hermétique. Ce soir-là, Riku alla se poster dans la végétation pour écouter son petit concert. Visiblement, elle composait un nouveau morceau.

« Tu peux approcher tu sais ? »

Riku tourna la tête vers elle. Mince, elle savait qu'il était là ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de venir ? » répondit-il la surprise passée.

« Simplement le fait que ça fait une semaine que tu es là. »

Riku hésita. S'il se montrait, n'allait-elle pas avoir un bug neuronal ? D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était là, rester caché devenait idiot. Riku prit une inspiration puis écarta les larges feuilles qui le dissimulait. Advienne que pourra comme on dit. La jeune fille en face afficha une brève surprise, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel auditoire. »

Tiens, elle n'était pas muette celle-là. Riku en fut soulagé, et avança un peu plus avant de se caler à nouveau près d'un tronc de cocotier.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais tout près ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ton ombre sur le sol. Tu es Riku c'est ça ?»

Ah. Oui effectivement. Il hocha la tête à sa seconde question, pas étonné qu'elle le connaisse.

« Enchantée, je m'appelle Maëlly. » reprit-elle.

Riku répéta ce prénom mentalement. Original mais joli. Ladite Maëlly inscrivit une nouvelle rangée de notes sur une page.

« J'espère que le son ne te dérange pas. Quoique si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas resté là. »

« Non en effet, je trouve ça agréable. Ça me détends. » avoua franchement Riku.

« Tant mieux. »

Maëlly porta la flûte à sa bouche, et joua son nouveau morceau. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air perturbée de savoir le garçon le plus couru du lycée en train de la regarder et de l'écouter.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu viens ici ? Je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir déjà vue. » reprit Riku quand elle cessa.

« Non c'est récent. D'ordinaire je joue dans mon jardin, ou le grenier. L'un comme l'autre sont source d'inspiration. Et comme j'aime changer, j'ai décidé de venir ici. » répondit Maëlly.

Riku acquiesça. En tout cas, il était content d'avoir enfin une conversation normale avec une autre personne que Sora ou Kaïri. Rassuré aussi sur le fait que sa présence ne gêne pas Maëlly au point de l'empêcher de jouer. Il aurait été dommage de renoncer à une des rares choses qui lui faisait du bien.

« Quand vont-ils inventer un cahier où les pages se tournent toutes seules ? » demanda soudain Maëlly.

« J'admets que ce ne doit pas être pratique quand on joue. » fit Riku.

« Non. Ça pourrait être une invention géniale, mais si jamais ça tombe en panne et que les pages se tournent avant tu aies fini, je te dis pas la cacophonie. »

Maëlly rajouta quelque notes.

« Et toi tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Tous les soirs. »

« Ok. C'est vrai que c'est tranquille ce coin. J'y viendrais certainement sans ma flûte de temps en temps. »

A ces mots, Maëlly tourna ses yeux noisettes vers Riku. Sans doute se demandait-elle s'il viendrait malgré cela. Il se posa la question : si c'était le cas, que feraient-ils ? Discuter ? Que lui dirait-il ? Aucune idée. Mais cet endroit n'était pas sa propriété privée. Si Maëlly souhaitait venir s'y détendre également, il n'avait pas à lui interdire.

« D'accord. » s'entendit-il répondre.

Espérons que ça ne sera pas ennuyant … peut-être que … vu qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la voix en le voyant, cela pouvait s'avérait positif. Riku l'espérait en tout cas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être tout seul constamment, par moment cela lui pesait. Si ça se trouve, c'était là l'occasion de sortir un peu de son monde assez morne.


	2. Cours et points communs

**Riku en découvre un peu plus sur la personnalité de la jeune lycéenne. Les fils de l'amitié se tissent lentement mais sûrement.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture, en espérant que le passage d'anglais n'est pas trop mauvais ;)**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Riku découvrit Maëlly sur la plage, assise à même le sol. Cette fois elle portait un jean et un t-shirt, mais était toujours pieds nus. Il lui adressa un signe de la tête, et vint s'asseoir à côté, quoiqu'avec une certaine distance.

« Salut ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Mouais … » fit Riku.

« Elle est passée, c'est le principal c'est ça ? » devina Maëlly.

« C'est clair. » soupira le jeune homme.

« J'ai appris qu'on allait avoir des cours communs avec une classe, l'anglais et la biologie. Ce sera avec les 2nde1. » annonça Maëlly.

« C'est la mienne. Tu as su ça comment ? » fit Riku un brin étonné.

« Par notre prof principal. On vous a rien dit à vous ? » répondit la jeune fille.

« Hmm peut-être que si. Je ne devais pas écouter à ce moment-là j'imagine. » répondit Riku.

« Bah bravo ! » le taquina Maëlly.

Riku lui retourna un sourire ironique. Des cours en commun … ce serait peut-être un peu plus distrayant.

« Et ce sera à partir de quand ces cours en commun ? » reprit Riku.

« Demain. Notre prof nous l'annonce au dernier moment, j'imagine qu'il doit vouloir ménager le suspens. Perso je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir devant tant de mystère. »

Riku lui jeta un regard amusé. Maëlly bascula en arrière puis croisa les mains sur la nuque. Elle lui précisa aussi le numéro de la salle où auraient lieu ces fameux cours communs. Le jeune homme la remercia.

« Et c'est tout ce que tu racontes de beau ? » continua Maëlly.

« Bééé … » fit Riku.

« Bien, demain on essaiera le C. »

Le jeune homme ricana un court instant. Reprenant ensuite un peu de sérieux, il avoua qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Ce que tu veux. Tu aimes quoi comme matière, puisqu'on en était à parler cours ? » répondit Maëlly.

« L'histoire, c'est celle que je préfère. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi figure-toi. J'adore l'antiquité. J'aimerais bien aller faire un tour au Musée de l'Histoire Naturelle. »

« Ah oui, ça me brancherait comme sortie. Mais mon meilleur ami trouvant ça ennuyant et moi n'ayant pas envie d'y aller seul, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y faire un tour. » continua Riku.

« Ben écoute, quand on se connaîtra mieux on pourra y aller, ça te dit ? » proposa Maëlly.

Riku eut l'air un peu étonné par l'assurance avec laquelle elle lui avait proposé cette sortie. Il réfléchit un instant. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas promené. Lui qui avait tendance à se terrer chez lui le week-end. Finalement, il accepta. La conversation continua, sur tout et n'importe quoi. De qu'il en apprit, Maëlly aimait danser, les animaux, se promener en pleine nature, les jeux vidéos, bavarder aussi … Riku répondait de temps en temps quand il partageait quelque chose avec elle. A son étonnement, il se trouva qu'ils avaient pas mal de loisirs en commun. Le dialogue s'enchaînait naturellement entre eux. Riku avait craint de rester muet, donc de s'ennuyer. Au final, il passa un moment agréable en compagnie de Maëlly. Ils papotèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil, heure à laquelle chacun rentra.

« Je te raccompagne ? » demanda Riku.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ils regagnèrent chacun leur barque. Une fois sur l'île, ils marchèrent ensemble en silence. Riku remarqua que le trajet qu'ils prenaient correspondait au sien.

« C'est par là que je vais. Bonne soirée Riku ! » annonça Maëlly en haut d'une pente.

« D'accord, toi aussi. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant, puis partit de son côté.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riku se trouvait devant son casier. Aussitôt la femme de ménage arriva avec son chariot. Un sac poubelle était déjà déplié au centre. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, et une avalanche de lettres tomba droit dedans. Riku balaya celles qui restaient au fonds puis s'écarta pour laisser la femme de ménage partir.

« Ben dis donc ! La poste doit faire fortune avec toi ! » fit une voix féminine.

« Ah bonjour Maëlly. C'est plus agaçant qu'autre chose tu sais. » répondit Riku en attrapant ses affaires.

« Bonjour. En tout cas, la femme de ménage est rôdée. »

« C'est elle qui a eut cette idée. Elle en avait marre de devoir les ramasser à chaque fois. » expliqua Riku en refermant son casier.

Maëlly acquiesça. Si encore il n'y en avait qu'une ou deux. Les filles autour qui avaient assisté à la scène n'étaient pas très contentes. Lui et Maëlly ayant le même cours, anglais en l'occurrence, ils firent route ensemble. La salle était déjà ouverte. Les tables étaient disposées en U. Riku retrouva Sora qu'il salua, et Kaïri peu après. Maëlly s'installa en face, entre ses deux meilleures amies, Alice une rousse et Magalie, brune elle aussi. Le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, les élèves commencèrent à bavarder.

« Alors Riku, toujours pas décidé à venir à l'arcade demain ? » questionna Sora.

« Toujours pas. »

Soudain, un son particulièrement aigu se fit entendre.

« Mais qui c'est qui craque comme ça ? » demanda un garçon à côté de Riku.

« Et qui tu veux que ce soit ? » répondit son voisin en désignant Maëlly et ses amies.

« Oh vous trois, faudrait ptêt voir à arrêter la moquette ! » reprit le premier élève.

« La moquette ? Phhh ça fait un moment qu'on l'a terminée tu sais. Là on a attaqué le parquet.» lança Maëlly.

« Perso j'ai un petit faible pour le vernis. Ça monte rapidos à la tête. » ajouta Magalie, un doigt sur le menton et les yeux vers le plafonds.

« Comme si t'avais besoin de ça. » lança Alice.

« Me dit celle qui en consomme facile deux litres en une heure. » répliqua la brune.

Le prof arriva sur ces entrefaites, stoppant l'échange. Il expliqua ensuite en quoi consisterait ces cours en commun, fit l'appel et débuta sa leçon. Après la théorie vint la pratique. Les élèves devaient former une phrase avec le mot « give. » Le professeur décida de commencer par Alice, en bout de table.

* * *

« Those two who know me very well never give me a thing. _Ces deux là qui me connaissent très bien ne me donnent jamais rien._» dit-elle en désignant ses amies.

« WHAT ? _Quoi ? _» s'exclamèrent les concernées.

« S'il vous plait restons concentré. Maëlly ? » demanda le prof.

« I can give you my hand, open or close it's like you want. _Je peux te donner ma main, ouverte ou fermée c'est comme tu veux. _» dit la jeune fille à Alice, montrant sa main comme si elle allait frapper.

Ce qui était bien le sens de sa phrase. Les élèves ricanèrent, pendant que le prof roulait des yeux.

« Magalie ? »

« I'll give my foot right into your bottom, you donkey ! _Je te donne mes pieds droit dans le derrière, espèce d'âne. _»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de tes pieds, sont pas à ma taille. » rétorqua Alice, faisant rire les autres.

« Tu peux t'en servir pour courir plus vite, notamment à la fin du cours. » fit Maëlly.

« I am martyrised. » soupira Alice.

« You are surtout débile. » répliqua Magalie.

« Il faut bien, pour que vous compreniez ce que je dis. »

Le prof soupira doucement, puis passa à d'autres élèves. Qui furent plutôt calmes en comparaison. Riku découvrit tout de même que Maëlly et ses amies mettaient un peu d'ambiance de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il le fallait par contre, elles savaient laisser leurs camarades travailler. Le jeune homme trouva ce premier cours commun amusant en définitive.

« On les retrouve cet après-midi pour la biologie. » fit Sora en consultant son emploi du temps.

« Ça risque d'être drôle. » commenta Kaïri.

« C'est pas plus mal, je trouve. » ajouta Riku.

Enfin des cours agréables, c'était pas trop tôt. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier pour ça. Dans le couloir, une fille arriva droit sur Riku et l'enlaça sans plus de manière.

« Oh je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » demanda froidement le jeune homme.

« Je te dis bonjour quelle question. » répondit-elle en minaudant.

« Eh bien ma chère Chloé, sache que je ne dis pas bonjour de cette manière et encore moins à toi. » répliqua Riku en la repoussant.

Chloé fit la moue. Fille la plus populaire du lycée, après qui tous les garçons couraient elle estimait que seul Riku était digne d'elle. Et croyait l'attirer, puisque qu'aucun ne lui résistait. Forcément, s'il devait avoir une petite amie ce serait Chloé. L'adolescente terrorisait d'ailleurs toutes celles qui avaient des vues sur Riku.

« Si on mangeait ensemble ce midi ? Je t'ai cuisiné quelque chose. » reprit Chloé.

« Non merci. Je préfère être avec mes amis. Maintenant si tu permets. »

Riku passa à côté d'elle. Chloé croisa les bras mécontente. Les filles qui avaient assisté à cet intermède eurent des sourires satisfaits pour les unes, blasés pour les autres. Chloé y répondit par un regard incendiaire, puis rejoignit ses amies.

« Je finirais bien par le faire tomber dans mes filets un de ces jours. Il ne peut pas me dire non, je suis la seule qui soit faite pour lui. » leur dit-elle.

Riku rejoignit sa classe un peu énervé par cette rencontre. Il avait beau repousser cette fille, elle ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Non mais quelle sangsue ! Il laissa tomber son sac à terre, avant que ce ne soit lui sur une chaise. Sora tapota son épaule avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

* * *

« Tu devrais te trouver une copine, elle te ficherait la paix. » dit-il.

« Ça j'en suis pas sûr. Quant à ce qui est de me trouver quelqu'un, pour commencer je t'interdis à toi ou Kaïri de jouer les entremetteuses. Ensuite, vu que les trois quarts des filles ici ont un bug chaque fois qu'elles me voient, c'est pas gagné. Sans compter que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question, donc j'ignore complètement quel type de fille me correspond. » répondit Riku, la tête en arrière.

« Comment ça ? Tu dois bien avoir un genre tout de même. » reprit Sora.

Il avait grimacé devant l'interdiction de son ami. Fallait-il qu'il le connaisse bien pour dire ça. Riku soupira, faisant danser ses mèches. Un genre de fille …

« Eh bien … je la voudrais … gentille, douce, rigolote aussi. »

« Comme tout le monde. Mais encore ? » continua Sora.

« Sensible, surtout pas superficielle ça m'énerverait trop. Responsable tant qu'à faire. »

« Hm hm, mais physiquement ? »

« Roooh j'en sais rien ! Et ne t'avise pas de m'en présenter une, compris ? » conclut Riku en se redressant.

« Moa ? Allons c'est pas mon genre tu sais bien. » répondit Sora en affichant une bouille de chaton.

« Ouais ouais ouais. »

L'arrivée de leur professeur mit fin à la conversation. Chacun se concentra sur le cours. La matinée s'acheva tranquillement. Pour la pause déjeuner, Riku vérifia que Chloé n'était pas dans les parages. Elle serait capable de lui faire une scène pour qu'il accepte de prendre ce qu'elle avait concocté. Riku suivit donc Sora et Kaïri à l'extérieur. Ils prendraient leur déjeuner dans un parc pas loin. Là-bas, ils s'installèrent sur un banc, puis ôtèrent le linge qui recouvrait leur bento.

« Pouh ! J'ai déjà la tête pleine moi. » fit Sora.

« Normal, elle est tellement p'tite qu'il te faut pas grand chose pour ça. » fit Riku avec un sourire.

« Vaut mieux ça qu'une tête creuse comme toi ! » rétorqua Sora.

« Tu parles ! Toi ta tête se vide à une telle vitesse que je me demande si elle est pas percée. » reprit Riku en piochant du riz.

« Moi je vais te percer la tête si tu continues. »

« Ah non, je veux manger dans le calme. » tempéra Kaïri, que l'échange amusait malgré tout.

Les garçons cessèrent donc de s'envoyer des piques. La journée était magnifique, et de penser qu'ils devaient la passer entre quatre murs … démoralisant. Sora se surprenait parfois à espérer un autre voyage comme ceux qu'il avait connu. Donald et Dingo lui manquaient, tout comme manier la Keyblade. D'un autre côté, après le désordre causé par l'Organisation XIII et les Sans-cœurs, la paix n'était pas plus mal. Riku pour sa part, était loin de regretter que tout soit terminé. Il en avait assez bavé. Le point positif était qu'il avait étanché sa soif d'exploration d'autres mondes.

« _Mais à quel prix. _» pensa-t-il.

Il avait failli perdre ses amis, avait plongé son île natale dans le chaos, passé un an dans les ténèbres à combattre. Même s'il reconnaissait se sentir seul depuis. Et puis, peut-être que c'était sa punition pour avoir ouvert la porte à la noirceur, et pour y avoir succombé. Tiens, cela lui faisait penser que sa future petite amie devrait être capable de comprendre ses gestes passés, et de ne pas trop lui en vouloir pour ses erreurs. Leur repas terminé, les trois amis savourèrent les caresses du soleil.

« Il va falloir qu'on y retourne. » annonça Kaïri en regardant sa montre.

« Déjà ? » geignit Sora.

« Debout. » répondit Riku en se levant.

L'après-midi commencerait par une heure de géographie, puis par deux autres de biologie. Riku appréciait la géographie, autrefois moyen pour lui d'explorer les différents mondes. Une heure plus tard, le trio se retrouva en salle de biologie. Chacun s'assit par trois derrière les tables carrelées. Au programme : étude de l'anatomie des grenouilles en première heure, puis exercice dans la seconde.

* * *

« Passionnant. » commenta Sora à voix basse.

Il dû néanmoins prendre des notes sur les organes, leur fonction etc. Pour la seconde partie du cours, le professeur mélangea les classes. Riku et Sora se retrouvèrent provisoirement avec Maëlly et Alice. Les élèves devaient faire passer du courant dans les cuisses des batraciens et observer ce qui se passait.

« Ce qui va se passer c'est que je vais moisir d'ennui. » fit Alice.

« Ah c'est donc ça qui pue autant. » dit Maëlly.

« Bon, qui prends des notes ? » demanda Sora amusé par la réplique.

« Pourquoi pas toi, ça te fera travailler un peu. » répondit Riku.

« Je vote pour. » lança Maëlly.

« Idem. » ajouta Alice.

« Merciiii, je vous revaudrais ça. » reprit Sora.

Il attrapa une feuille et un crayon. Le matériel installé, l'exercice débuta. Lorsque la pointe de la pince touchait la cuisse de la grenouille, le courant la faisait simplement se déplier. Sora prit des notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Maëlly ? » demanda Riku.

La jeune fille posait tour à tour la pince sur chacune des cuisses, qui se dépliaient vivement l'une après l'autre.

« On dirait qu'elle danse le french-cancan comme ça ! Lalalala la la la ! » répondit la jeune fille en entonnant la célèbre mélodie.

Sora pouffa de rire.

« Moi j'avais pensé à de la gym. Tou-tou-tou-you-tou ! » ajouta Alice en faisant danser la sienne.

« Allez, en rythme et en cadence ! On travaille les quadriceps ! Gauche ! Droite ! » continua Maëlly.

Les garçons ricanèrent. Les deux batraciens tendaient une patte en même temps, deux fois avant de passer à l'autre.

« Respiiiiire ! Allez on reprends ! » lança Maëlly.

Sa grenouille envoya un coup de patte dans le taille-crayon que Sora venait de poser là. Le garçon le rattrapa au vol.

« C'est une grenouille ninja que tu as là ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, vous pouvez apporter les grenouilles à la poubelle. » annonça le prof.

« Ouais, elle est même kamikaze regarde. » répondit Maëlly à Sora.

Elle prit son animal par les pattes, la fit tournoyer puis la lança à travers la salle droit dans la poubelle. Son initiative amusa les autres élèves, qui tentèrent eux aussi de marquer un panier. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Une des bestioles alla même s'écraser au tableau. Ce qui valut une remontrance au responsable. Le calme revenu, les élèves se penchèrent sur le questionnaire qu'on leur fournit.

« Alors, la grenouille est un : a ) batracien, b) poisson, c ) mammifère. » lut Sora.

« Êtes-vous débile : a ) oui, b) non, c) je sais pas. » commenta Maëlly.

« Réponse a bien sûr. Je veux dire pour la question de la feuille. » fit Alice, en voyant les sourires se dessiner.

« Ça vaut aussi pour l'autre, je crois. » sourit son amie.

Sora cocha la case correspondante. Il continua à énoncer les questions ensuite.

« J'espère que le devoir ça va pas être de lécher ces trucs et d'en décrire les effets hallucinogènes. » dit Maëlly au bout d'un moment.

« Ou de les cuisiner. » ajouta Sora.

Ils terminèrent le questionnaire en premier, notamment grâce à Maëlly qui avait une très bonne mémoire. En attendant, Alice ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de faire grincer son tabouret. Le bruit ne tarda pas à en distraire plus d'un. Son amie attrapa le tabouret, puis d'un geste fit lui fit opérer trois tours.

« Woh ! » s'exclama Alice surprise.

« La prochaine fois je te fais tomber du tabouret. » prévint Maëlly.

« Ouais, ça me changera de tomber tout court. » ironisa la rouquine.

A la fin du cours, le professeur ramassa les feuilles. Il leur donna ensuite leur devoir pour le prochain cours, et les relâcha ensuite. La journée était finie. Maëlly rattrapa Riku dans le couloir.

* * *

« On peut commencer le devoir en biologie ce soir si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.

« Ouais pourquoi pas, ce sera ça de fait. On y va maintenant ? » répondit-il.

« D'ac, on se retrouve là-bas. »

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, chacun rentrant chez soi pour se changer. Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage de l'îlot. Maëlly avait amené de quoi manger, et en proposa tout naturellement.

« Oh merci. » fit Riku en prenant un petit gâteau.

Ils prirent place sur des rochers, puis sortirent leurs affaires de cours. Ils y passèrent une bonne heure, enchaînant sur les autres devoirs qu'on leur avait donné.

« T'y comprends quelque chose à cette formule mathématique toi ? » demanda Riku.

« Montre. »

La jeune fille lut la leçon, puis l'exercice. Ceci fait, elle appliqua la formule sur un coin de feuille.

« Ouais, ça doit être ça. Alors, je te donne l'expliquement. »

Maëlly expliqua comment elle avait procédé. Riku hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait et reprit son livre, non sans oublier de la remercier. Un rien plus tard :

« Tu crois que c'est grave si j'envoie tout à la mer ? » demanda Maëlly aux prises avec de la grammaire.

« Dans la mesure où tu risques de polluer, oui ça l'est. »

« Bien vu. »

Leurs devoirs enfin terminés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable les bras en croix. Après un moment de silence, Maëlly demanda à son camarade son impression sur ces cours en commun.

« Drôles, grâce à toi et tes copines. » répondit Riku yeux clos.

« Merci. » sourit la jeune fille.

« Merci à vous, d'habitude c'est d'un calme barbant dans ma classe. Je crois que les autres ont apprécié eux aussi. »

« Ça c'est pas de pot. Par contre la biologie était … naze. Faire passer du courant dans des cuisses de grenouilles. Pourquoi pas essayer de faire voler un oiseau mort. Je m'attendais à mieux pour ma seconde matière préférée. »

« Hmm ça j'avoue. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Dans le ciel, des mouettes se disputaient bruyamment un poisson. Riku s'étonna de se sentir bien. Jusque-là, il n'était venu que pour ruminer de sombres pensées. Autant dire rien de relaxant. Mais depuis que Maëlly l'avait rejoint, il oubliait la cause de son mal-être. Il entrouvrit un œil, jetant un regard en coin à sa camarade. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le ciel azur.


	3. Au musée

**J'ai oublié de préciser, même si tout le monde s'en doute, qu'aucun des persos de KH n'est à moi. Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**Nos deux amis partagent un loisir et se font une petite sortie, même si Riku s'interroge. Rangez vos pierres, j'ai encore besoin de mon perso.**

**Bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Se retrouver tous les soirs sur l'îlot était devenu une habitude pour les deux ados. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, en marchant, ou allongés sur le sable. De temps en temps Maëlly amenait sa flûte, jouant jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Sora tentait de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire son ami sur ce petit coin de terre depuis la rentrée. Riku préférait garder le silence à ce sujet. Kaïri pour sa part, passait son temps à raisonner son petit ami chaque fois qu'il prévoyait de rejoindre son ami.

« Il a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret. Tu ne lui dis pas tout ce que tu fais non plus, si ? » disait-elle.

« Non … non bien sûr. Enfin je m'inquiète pour lui : il est devenu solitaire depuis qu'on est rentrés. » insista Sora.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? »

Sora resta muet ne sachant quoi répondre. Un peu plus loin, Riku ramait déjà en direction de son refuge. Cette fois-ci il était le premier. Il tira sa barque sur le sable, puis ôta ses chaussures. Habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelque temps. Il s'assit sur le sable, genoux repliés contre lui. Maëlly arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les traits de Riku s'adoucirent en la voyant approcher. Elle ôta ses souliers qu'elle plaça à côté de ceux de son ami, après quoi elle se posa à côté de lui.

« Yooow ! » dit-elle en guise de salut.

« Yow. Tu va bien ? »

« Maintenant que je vais me détendre, oui. Enfin le week-end. »

« Mouais. Je me demande ce que je vais faire moi. » répondit Riku.

« Tu te souviens qu'on voulait aller au musée ? Ce serait l'occasion. » suggéra Maëlly.

« C'est vrai. Demain alors ? »

« Oki. On amènera de quoi manger sur place, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Bonne idée. »

Ils convinrent de se rendre à la gare à dix heures. La conversation dériva ensuite sur d'autres sujets. Le soir venu, Riku apprit que Sora avait téléphoné durant son absence. Le jeune composa aussitôt le numéro de son ami.

« Oui c'est moi. Tu voulais me dire quoi ? » fit Riku.

« Savoir si une sortie ciné te disais demain. » annonça Sora.

« Désolé, je suis pas là demain. »

« Ah bon ? Tu va où ? » s'étonna Sora.

« Au musée. »

« Baaah j'ai envie de baîller. »

« Tsss. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates franchement. » répliqua Riku.

« Je rate un truc barbant, voilà tout. »

« Bref, je vais te laisser, j'ai à faire. »

L'ado au cheveux d'argent raccrocha. Sa mère qui avait entendu la conversation, demanda la confirmation de cette sortie.

« Oui, il faudra que tu m'aides à préparer un repas. »

« Que je t'aide ou que je le fasse ? » rectifia sa mère.

« Devine ? » répondit Riku avec un sourire.

« Tu y vas avec quelqu'un au fait ? »

« Une amie. »

Une ? Oh oh. Riku vit sa mère sourire avec intérêt. Aussi mit-il les choses au point.

« J'ai dit une amie, maman. Pas plus, compris ? »

« Oui oui, je n'ai rien dit moi. »

« C'est tout comme. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se leva de bonne heure. Sa mère était en train de cuisiner son déjeuner. Riku s'installa pour prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il jeta un œil à ce qu'il emporterait, puis fila s'habiller. Il revêtit un jean avec un débardeur blanc. Le jeune retrouva Maëlly à l'angle de sa rue. La jeune fille était habillée avec une jupe bleue et un t-shirt blanc ornée d'un papillon en paillettes. Tous deux firent route vers la gare, puis y achetèrent les billets.

« Y'a du peuple. » constata Riku.

« Ouais, on va être serrés. »

La rame arriva après quelques minutes d'attente. Si au début nos amis purent trouver une place assise, il n'en fut rien lorsqu'ils durent prendre la correspondance. Un grand nombre de personnes entrèrent, et Maëlly se retrouva poussée tout contre Riku. Ce dernier afficha la surprise en voyant son visage si près du sien.

« _Si les filles du lycée me voyaient, elles me lapideraient. _» pensa Maëlly, en baissant la tête.

Riku avait pour sa part tourné la tête. Il ne sentait plus que le parfum vanille de son amie, ainsi que sa respiration qui le chatouillait un peu. Il ne se souvenait pas quelqu'un soit déjà venu si près. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Sauf que tous deux évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. Finalement, l'arrivée en gare les libéra de cette promiscuité. Sans mot dire, les ados se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Maëlly consulta le plan qu'elle avait imprimé la veille pour s'orienter. Le musée cohabitait avec un vaste parc contenant une centaine de variétés de fleurs et de plantes acclimatées. Toutes ces couleurs foisonnantes était un vrai régal pour les yeux. La brunette rompit le silence en demandant à son ami par quel département il souhaitait commencer.

« Pourquoi pas celui de l'évolution ? »

« D'ac, c'est par là. »

De ce fait, l'exposition se trouvait à l'autre bout du parc. Ils marchèrent un moment, en profitant pour admirer les fleurs présentes. Une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir pris les billets, ils débutèrent par une salle montrant la fin des dinosaures. Des squelettes ainsi que des fossiles, des œufs étaient montrés. Riku et Maëlly sortirent leur appareil photo. L'exposition continua par l'apparition des premiers mammifères. Quelques machines permettaient de comprendre le fonctionnement de certains types de pattes, ou de mâchoires dès lors qu'on tournait une manivelle. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la salle suivante présentait la faune d'aujourd'hui, avec des animaux empaillés grandeur nature.

« Woooh c'est génial ! » fit Maëlly devant une rangée d'animaux.

Riku remarqua ses yeux brillants et son air ravi. Ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu aimes beaucoup les animaux, je me trompe ? »

Elle lui avait fait part de cet intérêt, cependant cela semblait aller plus loin.

« Oui ! Ma mère étant vétérinaire, j'ai quasiment grandi avec. Je l'aide toujours quand elle a des consultations et que je suis dispo. J'envisage d'exercer le même métier, voire de reprendre son cabinet. » expliqua Maëlly en photographiant.

« C'est bien de savoir ce que tu veux faire. Moi j'en ai aucune idée. » reprit Riku en se tournant, appareil devant les yeux.

« Oh tu trouvera bien. Par contre, quand je vois toute cette diversité et qu'on est en train de tout … foutre en l'air, y'a pas d'autre mot, ça me fait mal au cœur. » reprit Maëlly.

« Tu l'as dis. »

Ils continuèrent la visite. Riku décida de prendre son amie devant un tigre montrant les crocs. Maëlly fit de même, devant la représentation d'un animal disparu. Plus loin, c'est un cliché ensemble qu'ils prirent. Ils ne sortirent du département que pour le déjeuner. Le garçon dénicha une table en pierre à l'extérieur, sur laquelle ils s'installèrent. Face à face, ils installèrent leur repas. Le vent soufflait, rafraîchissant un peu l'atmosphère. La serviette de Riku en profita pour aller explorer l'endroit. Le jeune se leva pour aller la chercher. Quand il se retourna, il découvrit qu'un chien était en train de lui piquer son repas. Maëlly se leva, Riku accourut au même instant pour pourchasser le voleur. Ce dernier rapide, fila bien avant que Riku n'arrive et très vite au loin. Il dut abandonner au bout de quelques mètres, le chien étant déjà hors de portée. L'ado revint auprès de la jeune fille.

« Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à aller m'acheter un sandwich. » annonça-t-il.

« Attends, prends plutôt un peu de mon repas.» proposa Maëlly en poussant son bento vers lui.

« C'est gentil, mais ne te prive pas pour moi. »

« Ça ne me gêne pas. Puis si j'avais surveillé tes affaires rien ne serait arrivé. »

« Mais non, tu n'es pas responsable. Je vais … » reprit Riku.

« T'asseoir, prendre tes baguettes et manger un peu. Allez, il doit y avoir une queue monstre aux snacks du musée. »

Riku la regarda un instant, avant de se décider à reprendre sa place. Maëlly lui montra un des compartiments où il pouvait piocher. Le jeune homme opta pour des raviolis au bœuf.

« Hmmm ! C'est excellent dis donc ! » dit-il.

« Merci ! C'est un peu long à faire, mais autrement. »

« C'est toi qui les a cuisinés ? » interrogea son ami en se resservant.

« Eh oui. Tu peux tous les manger si tu veux. » reprit Maëlly.

« Non mais je vais pas ... »

« Riku, si tu continues à refuser je t'enfonce une baguette dans le nez. Ces raviolis j'en fais quand bon me semble. Puisque ça te plaît et que je te le propose, mange-les. » coupa la jeune fille.

Vaincu une fois de plus par son argument, Riku poursuivit son repas sans trop savoir quoi penser. Il était un peu gêné de priver son amie d'une partie de son repas, cependant il en était aussi reconnaissant. Maëlly lui proposa ensuite un peu de riz, du poulet et de la salade. Craignant qu'elle ne mette sa menace de la baguette à exécution, davantage parce qu'il ne voulait pas la contrarier, Riku accepta de chaque plat. En dessert, une part de tarte à la fraise, qu'elle scinda en deux. Le repas terminé, ils décidèrent de rester au soleil avant de continuer leur visite. Riku leva le visage vers le ciel, savourant la caresse du soleil. Jusque là, il passait un bon moment, sans ruminer ce qui le rongeait. Un bienfait, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, voilà bien trois mois au moins qu'il songeait moins souvent à son aventure passée.

* * *

Pour continuer la journée, Riku suggéra de continuer par la paléontologie, ce que Maëlly accepta avec enthousiasme, d'autant qu'elle avait la même idée. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la visite qu'ils venaient de faire, échangeant leurs impressions. Riku était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un partageant son goût pour l'Histoire. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec la jeune fille. Il lui coula un regard. Elle visionnait les photos qu'elle venait de prendre.

C'était drôle … Riku pensait qu'il ne discuterait pas autant qu'avec d'autres que Sora ou Kaïri. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie il fallait dire. Il avait vécu à leurs côtés des choses que les autres n'imaginaient même pas. Tous trois partageaient entre l'envie d'aller découvrir d'autres lieux. Ses deux amis lui avait suffi. Pourtant, se lier avec Maëlly s'était fait tout naturellement. Riku appréciait sa fraîcheur, sa répartie ainsi que sa gaieté qui lui permettait d'oublier ses sombres pensées. Couramment ils pensaient la même chose au même moment.

« _Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle penserait de ce que j'ai fais ? Si jamais elle pensait que je suis un monstre ? Un traître ? Elle ne voudrait plus me voir. _» se dit-il.

Son visage s'était assombri en songeant à ce qui le rongeait. Riku sentit soudain un contact sur son avant-bras. Maëlly venait de poser sa main dessus.

« Te voilà bien sombre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Mmmh. Si tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je suis là pour ça. » assura Maëlly.

« … »

Riku la dévisagea un instant. Lui en parler … en serait-il capable ? Sûrement cela lui ferait du bien. Toutefois il craignait réellement son jugement. Car il était fort possible que beaucoup d'autres pensent comme elle. Et si elle le répétait ? Tout le monde saurait qu'il était la cause de l'étrange phénomène qui avait frappé l'île quelques mois plus tôt. Qu'à cause de lui Sora s'était transformé en Sans-cœur, créature des ténèbres. Que Kaïri avait failli mourir par sa faute. Non, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à dévoiler tout ça.

« Merci. J'y penserais à l'occasion. Bon, on y va ? » dit-il enfin.

« Allez. »

Ils rangèrent leurs bentos dans leur sac, puis se rendirent dans la section paléontologie. D'anciens squelettes d'animaux étaient présentés, dinosaures ainsi qu'animaux de la préhistoire aux dimensions impressionnantes. Riku ne put s'empêcher de repenser encore une fois à ses voyages, et à ce qu'en dirait la jeune fille. Ce qui l'amena à s'interroger sur cette angoisse. Pourquoi diable appréhendait-il tant sa réaction ?

« _J'ai toujours craint ce que diraient les autres à ce sujet. Mais Maëlly … serait-ce que j'ai peur de la perdre comme amie ?_ »

Pour une fois qu'il se liait avec quelqu'un d'autre … il appréciait sa compagnie, ce serait vraiment dommage. Elle l'avait sorti de sa solitude et de sa morosité. Riku n'avait pas franchement envie d'y retourner.

« Faut-il que je te tire les joues pour que tu souris à nouveau ? » entendit-il.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Riku.

« C'est vrai regarde-toi, même les squelettes ont l'air plus contents. Franchement si le coin te déprime fallait le dire.» reprit Maëlly.

« Euh … c'est que ... »

« Et avec ça ? »

La jeune fille lui fit alors une grimace en roulant des yeux. Riku ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Eh ben voilà ! Tâche de pas oublier comment on fait. »

« J'essaierais ! » répondit Riku avec amusement.

Il la suivit dans une autre salle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement, sauf peut-être pour leurs pieds qui criaient grâce. Fatigués mais contents, les deux amis se décidèrent à rentrer vers seize heures. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires chez eux, puis machinalement chacun prit la route menant à l'îlot. Cette fois ils prirent une seule barque. Sur la rive, Maëlly ôta ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

* * *

« Aaaah ça fait du bien ! Voilà un bail que je n'avais pas marché autant. » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Riku s'assit au bord de l'eau, laissant ses pieds tremper dans l'eau au gré des vagues. Comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans un monde sombre avec Sora, suite à leur victoire sur Xemnas. Il avait cru à ce moment-là y rester à jamais. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu … il avait du mal à retrouver sa place ici bas. Quoique, il y avait un mieux depuis qu'il fréquentait Maëlly. Tout à coup, Riku sentit qu'on lui tirait la joue.

« Voilà que tu recommences à tirer une tête jusque par terre. Bon, si tu me disais ce qui cloche ? » fit Maëlly.

« Oh c'est trois fois rien je t'assure. »

« Un trois fois rien qui te donne l'impression d'avoir enterré toute ta famille. »

Elle ramena ses pieds vers elle, et se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Je vois bien que ça te peine. Et si je peux y faire quelque chose alors n'hésite pas. On est amis non? »

« Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que … c'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler. »

« Oh. Eh bien dans ce cas, tu peux peut-être réfléchir à la manière de le dire. Genre dans les grandes lignes, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tous les détails. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Peut-être. Dans ce cas j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. » fit Riku.

« Pas de problème. Tu me diras quand tu te sentiras prêt. »

Riku hocha la tête. Au moins elle n'insistait pas trop, juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et désirait l'aider. D'ailleurs, elle passa à un autre sujet : celui des raviolis que Riku avait trouvés si bons. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait la recette.

« Ça peut intéresser ma mère si elle ne la connait pas. Parce que moi, je suis pas très cuisine. »

« Ah ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Quand tu suis la recette c'est pas compliqué. Comme ça tu pourras en manger à t'en exploser le ventre. »

« Ou à en retrouver dans les toilettes, avec un changement de couleur. » répondit Riku.

« Ah ça, tout ce qui entre doit bien ressortir un jour. Alors l'expérience te tente ? »

« Ben … ça me changera un peu de concocter quelque chose. Pour être franc, j'ai toujours eu la flemme de cuisiner. Mais qui sait, ça pourrait me plaire. » fit Riku.

« Week-end prochain ? »

« Vendu. »

« Acheté. Oh j'y pense, c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir, faudra pas que je sois en retard. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Ptêt des spaghettis avec des pâtes … euh ! »

« Des spaghettis avec des pâtes ? Original. J'espère que les recettes que tu vas m'apprendre sont aussi simples. » sourit Riku.

« Chuis fatiguée … je voulais dire des spaghettis avec des tomates, en salade. J'ai pensé aux pâtes et ma fourche a langué. » rectifia Maëlly.

« Bon menu, sinon. » commenta Riku.

« Voé. » soupira Maëlly.

Le silence revint entre eux. Le jeune homme finit par s'allonger sur le sable en soupirant d'aise. Il pensa soudain à Sora, et espéra qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop d'avoir encore refusé de venir avec lui.

« _Il va finir par croire que je le délaisse … tiens ça je peux en parler à Maëlly. _»

Il tourna la tête vers son amie et l'interpella. Quand il eut son attention, Riku lui exposa la gêne qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami depuis que celui-ci avait une copine.

« … et je sens bien qu'il ne comprends pas trop et que ça l'attriste. » conclut l'ado.

« Et tu as pensé à lui expliquer ça ? » demanda Maëlly.

« … non. » avoua son ami.

« Mais c'est pas croyable que les hommes soient infoutus de mettre des mots sur une émotion ! » s'exclama Maëlly.

« Oh ça va ! Si tu crois que c'est simple ! » fit Riku les joues roses.

« Bah si justement ça l'est. Bref, pour en venir à ton problème, tu dois dire à Sora que tu crains de les gêner et que tu préfères qu'il soit tranquille avec Kaïri. Et pour ne pas perdre votre amitié, dis-lui que tu souhaites que vous ayez des sorties entre hommes. Ça lui plaira certainement, il pourra faire des choses qu'il ne fait pas avec elle. »

« Ouais … c'est vrai que je me sentirais moins embarrassé. Je lui dirais ça, je verrais bien ce que ça donne. » approuva Riku.

« Au moins t'auras essayé. La balle sera dans son camp après ça. » reprit Maëlly.

Riku acquiesça, puis la remercia de son conseil. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle consulta sa montre, puis annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle se leva, tendit la main à son camarade pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires qu'ils déposèrent dans la barque et la poussèrent à l'eau. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils mirent leurs chaussures. Riku raccompagna Maëlly jusqu'à sa rue. Là, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de week-end. En rentrant chez lui, le jeune vit sa mère le dévisager avec attention espérant remarquer un quelconque changement d'humeur. En réponse, il lui retourna une expression blasée, mains sur les hanches comme lui demander ce qu'elle espérait. Comprenant le message, elle s'en alla. Riku secoua la tête et regagna sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, mains derrière la nuque.

« _Espérons que le conseil de Maëlly fonctionnera. Ça ne me plait pas de devoir dire non à Sora sans arrêt_. »

Ils se connaissaient depuis aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent. Ce serait vraiment bête de ne plus se voir à cause d'un sentiment de gêne. Enfin. Riku se leva pour se changer et se coucher.


	4. Leçons de ci de là

**Petites expériences pour les uns et pour les autres, pas forcément agréables.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, pensez à commenter et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Riku et Maëlly arrivèrent ensemble au lycée. Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards soupçonneux qu'on leur lançait. D'ordinaire, Riku arrivait seul. Ils se séparèrent un peu après, chacun allant retrouver ses amis.

« Dis donc, tu nous avais pas dit que tu fréquentais Riku. » fit Magalie.

« J'y ai pas pensé en fait. On est juste amis cependant. » annonça Maëlly.

« Nous on te croit, mais je doute que la majorité des élèves le pensent. » intervint Alice.

« Tant pis. Ce n'est pas mon problème. » répondit Maëlly.

Alice en était moins sûre. Qui sait ce que la jalousie pouvait conduire à faire. La jeune fille pensait notamment à Chloé, qui persécutait celles qui osaient s'approcher de Riku d'un peu trop près. Enfin, Maëlly savait se défendre. Si Chloé et ses sbires tentaient quelque chose contre elle, elles risquaient d'être surprises.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis ? » interrogea Magalie.

« Trois mois. Ce week-end on est allé au musée. »

« Oh ? Eh ben dis donc tu t'embêtes pas ! Tu sais combien de filles rêvent d'être à ta place ? » fit Alice amusée.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais franchement, Riku n'est pas qu'un physique. Il est posé, réfléchi et surtout il se moque comme de sa première chemise d'être le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Non il est simple, serviable et avec qui on parle de tout. »

« On s'en doute. Toujours est-il que c'est intéressant d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle. » reprit Magalie.

De son côté, Riku croisa Kaïri qu'il salua gaiement.

« C'était donc ça. » fit la jeune fille.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Riku.

« J'avais bien vu que ton humeur s'était améliorée. Tu t'es fais une nouvelle amie ? » dit Kaïri.

« Maëlly ? Oui depuis un moment. Mais c'est juste une amie compris ? » signala Riku.

Selphie arriva à ce moment-là. Elle salua Riku avec les joues roses. Elle l'entendit cependant mentionner le nom d'une fille qu'il fréquentait, et son visage se fit sérieux.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Sora ? » reprit Kaïri après avoir accueilli son amie.

« Tu le connais, il n'aurait pas manqué cette occasion de me charrier. » fit Riku en croisant les bras.

« Ça … qui aime bien charrie bien. » sourit Kaïri.

( _Ndla : je salue l'auteur de qui j'ai repris cette expression, si d'aventure il ou elle venait à lire ceci._) Riku sourit. Sora arriva justement à ce moment-là. Il donna une tape dans le dos à son ami, puis embrassa Kaïri pour finir par dire bonjour à Selphie. Kaïri garda le silence sur la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Seul Riku déciderait s'il le dirait ou non à Sora. Selphie pour sa part, resta étrangement silencieuse. Elle s'interrogeait sur la relation que Riku avait avec cette Maëlly. D'ailleurs c'était pas une des filles de la classe avec qui ils avaient des cours communs ? Si, celle qui faisait rire les autres. Riku venait de dire qu'ils étaient seulement amis, cependant Selphie en ressentait un peu de jalousie. Elle se sermonna : il avait le droit d'avoir des amis filles, Kaïri en était la preuve. La cloche sonna, mettant fin à son débat intérieur. Durant les cours, Selphie mit de côté cette histoire.

* * *

Lors de la pause, Maëlly s'éloigna de ses amies pour aller s'acheter une boisson. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'on la saisissait. Elle se fit plaquer contre un mur par deux filles qui lui maintenaient les bras. Chloé lui fit face avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais tu pourrais commencer par me parler normalement, au lieu de me faire agresser comme ça. » lança Maëlly.

« C'est fait exprès. Pour que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais te dire. » répondit Chloé, acide.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, tâchant de paraître intimidante.

« Ne t'approches plus de Riku. Il est à moi. »

« Sans blague. C'est pas ce qu'il en dit. » rétorqua Maëlly.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux dis donc. Que dirais-tu d'en faire une corde, avec laquelle tu te pendrais ? » reprit Chloé en lui saisissant brutalement les cheveux.

« J'en dis que c'est à mon tour d'être claire. »

Maëlly lança un coup de pied dans le ventre de Chloé, qui la lâcha et recula sous la douleur. La brune écrasa ensuite les pieds des filles qui la retenaient. Ainsi libérée, Maëlly s'éloigna du trio. Mais une des ados repartit à l'attaque. La jeune l'attendit : elle pivota, saisit son bras, puis en se courbant elle la fit passer par-dessus elle. Sa camarade vint à son secours. Maëlly se baissa et lui faucha les jambes.

« Attends un peu toi ! » fit Chloé, remise de son coup.

Elle se précipita sur sa rivale avec l'intention de la frapper au visage. La brune évita, lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une clé. Après quoi, elle lui flanqua un coup de pied au derrière.

« Bon t'as fini ? Ou il faut que je te maquille les yeux pour que tu comprennes ? » lança Maëlly.

« Tu me paieras ça. Je te ferais bien comprendre que personne ne s'approche de mon Riku ! » fulmina Chloé.

« Ton Riku ! Non mais tu t'écoutes un peu ? Tu le prends pour quoi, un trophée ? Tu sais quoi de lui ? T'as essayé de le connaître au moins ? Si tu veux tant que ça sortir avec lui, tu ferais mieux de commencer par essayer d'être son amie ! » riposta Maëlly.

« Je vais te … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda une voix masculine autoritaire.

Riku était venu lui aussi prendre un jus de fruits, quand il avait entendu les éclats de voix. Il avait reconnut la voix de Maëlly, ce qui l'avait décidé à intervenir. Chloé se figea en le découvrant. Riku lui lança un regard incendiaire.

« Rien du tout. » fit Chloé embarrassée.

« Non, j'expliquais juste à Chloé qu'elle devrait cesser d'agresser les autres qui t'approchent. » répondit Maëlly.

« Vraiment ? Je peux savoir en quoi ma vie privée te regarde Chloé ? » fit Riku d'un ton glacial.

Elle ne répondit pas, puis lança un _on s'en va_ à ses camarades avant de disparaître d'un pas furieux. Maëlly secoua la tête en la regardant partir.

« Content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas un trophée. » lança Riku.

Il avait entendu cette partie de la conversation.

« Ben c'est évident non ? » reprit la brune en se tournant vers lui.

Riku lui fit également face, avec un sourire.

« Tiens tu as détaché tes cheveux ? » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est surtout que l'élastique a cassé en cours. »

Il ne l'avait jamais vue les cheveux libres. Cela soulignait davantage ses traits qu'il remarqua fins. En cet instant elle lui apparut jolie.

« Ça te va bien. »

Maëlly sourit, puis commença à marcher vers la cours. Riku lui demanda si ces filles ne lui avait pas fait mal.

« Non, c'est même le contraire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Figures-toi que j'étais bagarreuse étant gamine. Je vois qu'il en est resté quelque chose. »

« Tiens. Faudra que tu me montres. »

« Quand tu veux. Ou plutôt quand t'auras réussi à cuisiner des raviolis au bœuf. »

« Bien. C'est demain que je prends mes premiers cours. »

« Contente de voir que t'as pas oublié. » continua Maëlly.

« J'ai pas la cervelle en passoire moi. »

« Nooon, juste atrophiée. »

« Ooooh ça, ça va se payer ! » fit Riku faussement menaçant.

« Je suis terrifiée, Rikuku. »

« Rikuku ! Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? »

« Tu préfères Rikiki ? » demanda son amie.

« Commence à courir avant que je m'énerve. »

« A marcher tu veux dire, avant que tu me rattrapes. » le taquina Maëlly.

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je t'aurais rattrapée avant même que tu ais fais deux mètres ! » continua Riku.

Il avait coincé sa tête sous son bras, et lui frottait le crâne avec le poing. Maëlly se dégagea et remit ses cheveux en place, non sans répliquer.

« Tu parles ! Je te filerais entre les doigts tellement vite, que rien qu'avec le courant d'air je t'enrhumerais ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! On va bien voir un de ces soirs sur l'îlot. »

« Pas de soucis. T'as intérêt à t'entraîner. »

La cloche les contraignit à se séparer. La journée s'acheva sans autre incident notable. Le lendemain après-midi, Riku se demandait si prendre des cours de cuisine était une bonne idée. Ça et lui, ça faisait deux voire quatre. A voir combien certains plats prenaient de temps à faire, la cuisine le barbait. Rester planter devant une casserole d'eau en attendant qu'elle veuille bien chauffer … pourquoi avait-il accepté dans ce cas ? Selon Maëlly, ça pouvait lui plaire. Peut-être qui sait. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses réflexions. Il alla ouvrir.

* * *

« Entre, tu vas bien ? » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Très bien et toi ? Pas trop stressé ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu rigoles ! C'est pas une cuisine qui va me faire peur. »

Il la conduisit à l'endroit en question. Les parents du jeune reviendraient un peu plus tard. Maëlly déposa le sac contenant les ingrédient sur la table. Riku pour sa part, sortit les ustensiles dont ils auraient besoin. C'est à ce moment-là que la mère de l'ado fit son apparition.

« Ah maman ! Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus tard. » fit Riku surpris.

« Non, ce n'était pas long ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Ok. Maman voici Maëlly mon amie, qui va m'apprendre à cuisiner. Maëlly, je te présente ma mère. »

La mère en question haussa les sourcils en apprenant le motif de la présence de cette jeune fille. Riku cuisiner ? En voilà un scoop. Elle salua néanmoins gentiment la demoiselle.

« Et les ingrédients vous les avez trouvés où ? » reprit-elle.

« En se promenant sur la route. On les a achetés hier. » répondit Riku.

« Ahahah. Bien, je vous laisse. Ne salissez pas trop. »

« On va se gêner. »

La mère de Riku lui retourna un regard ironique.

« Serait-ce que je déteins sur toi ? » demanda Maëlly avec un sourire.

« On dirait. Bon par quoi on commence ? »

« Par le pâté de légumes qui accompagne la viande. »

Riku lui donna un tablier et en mit un également. Il écouta ensuite les instructions de son amie pour préparer les légumes. Maëlly le laissa ensuite les couper.

« Plus fins. » indiqua-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps là, elle s'occupait de la viande. Ceci fait, elle lui demanda de les mélanger et de pétrir. Riku y alla franchement, manquant d'ailleurs de renverser le saladier à deux reprises.

« Oh doucement ! Je t'ai de demandé de pétrir, pas de massacrer. » fit-elle amusée.

« C'est pareil. » répondit le jeune homme en lança une main par-dessus son épaule.

Ce faisant, il envoya une poignée de pâté s'écraser contre la porte du micro-ondes.

« Oups. »

Maëlly lui prit le saladier et alla récolter le pâté avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Riku poursuivit son travail, pendant que Maëlly rajoutait l'assaisonnement. Son ami dût ensuite préparer la pâte destinée à recevoir raviolis et viande. Il devait pour cela découper des morceaux en formes de croissants.

« C'est trop petit. Rappelle-toi que ça doit envelopper la préparation. Et pour les fermer, petite astuce : on trempe un doigt dans l'eau, et on appuie. »

Riku s'appliqua pour découper la pâte. Avant de la remplir, il fallait faire cuire le pâté. Le jeune sortit une poêle, pendant que la brune y mettait un peu de matière grasse. Le garçon était chargé de la cuisson. Il déversa donc sa préparation, puis resta planté devant. Quelques instants plus tard …

« Euh … ça doit pas prendre feu j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il.

La nourriture était effectivement en train de s'enflammer dans la poêle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Maëlly.

« J'en sais rien, c'est toi la prof fais quelque chose ! » répondit Riku en tenant la poêle à bout de bras.

L'adolescente regarda de tous côtés. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un pichet d'eau qu'elle balança sur Riku. Ce dernier se retrouva trempé. L'initiative avait au moins éteint le feu. Maëlly pouffa de rire devant la mine de son ami.

« Je crois que je vais m'en occuper seule. »

Riku lui tendit la poêle en silence, puis sortit se changer. En chemin il croisa son père.

« C'est normal que tu sois trempe comme ça ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

« A ton avis ? La maison n'a pas de fuites que je sache. Et quand bien même il ne pleut pas dehors. » répondit son fils.

Dans sa chambre, il ôta ses habits mouillés puis en prit d'autres. Tout se changeant, il se dit que ce n'était guère une réussite ce premier cours. Mais bon, la lycéenne était là pour réparer les dégâts. Le jeune homme alla dans la salle de bain sécher un peu ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Maëlly avait refait du pâté et le mettait à cuire. Par chance, elle avait décidé de commencer petit, histoire de voir comment Riku se débrouillait. Il approcha pour la regarder faire. A voir ses gestes vifs et précis elle avait clairement l'habitude de cuisiner.

* * *

« Te revoilà. » fit-elle en le sentant derrière son épaule.

« Ouais. C'est pas franchement une réussite. » soupira-t-il.

« Normal tu débutes. Moi la première fois j'ai aussi cramé mon plat. En plus de l'avoir tellement épicé que mes parents ont cru que leurs intestins allaient fondre. »

Riku pouffa de rire. Le pâté enfin cuit comme il faut rejoignit le saladier. Il était temps à présent de les mettre dans les croissants, puis de les remettre à cuire. Maëlly laissa faire Riku. A l'aide d'une cuillère il préleva la préparation, et l'étala. En voulant fermer son ravioli il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop mis. Le croissant se déchira pour déverser son contenu.

« On dirait qu'il vient de vomir. » constata Riku.

« Moi ça me fait plutôt penser à de la cervelle ou des entrailles. »

« Beurk ! »

Maëlly sourit puis remplaça le ravioli décédé par déchirure arrière. Hum. C'est ambigu ça. Riku poursuivit son travail avec attention. Finalement, les raviolis cuirent une dernière fois. Ils furent ensuite disposés sur un plat.

« Voilà ! Tu pourras en faire tout seul désormais. » annonça Maëlly.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je risque de mettre le feu à la cuisine ! » fit Riku en ôtant son tablier.

« Je sais bien, je plaisante. La prochaine fois on essaiera des takoyakis. C'est des beignets à la pieuvre. »

« Je connais, c'est bon aussi. »

La mère de Riku vint voir le résultat de cette expérience alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle côte à côte.

« Hmm ça a l'air bien bon. » dit-elle.

« Délicieux même, tu verras ce soir. » lança Riku.

« Je suis étonnée que tu t'y sois mis. » remarqua sa mère avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi mine de rien. Ho Maëlly c'est ma main ça. »

La jeune fille était en effet occupée à passer l'éponge sur ses doigts, croyant avoir affaire à un plat.

« Ah oui. Petite manucure ? » demanda-t-elle en lui frottant les ongles.

« Oui, puis tu me mettras du vernis rose bonbon ensuite. » répondit Riku en reprenant sa main.

« Pourquoi pas. Et une épilation ça te tente ? »

« Euh ... non. Définitivement pas. »

Maëlly délaissa l'eau pour essuyer les plats. La mère de Riku quitta la pièce. Les jeunes rangèrent tous les plats. Riku l'invita ensuite à venir dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit, pendant que lui prenait la chaise de bureau. Maëlly demanda si cela s'était arrangé avec Sora.

« Oui, au fait. T'avais raison il a de suite accepté. Merci du conseil. »

« Je t'en prie. C'est bien normal entre amis. »

« Ah dis, tu voudrais pas me recopier la recette de ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

« Si bien sûr. Si tu veux bien me passer du papier et un crayon. »

Riku lui céda sa place au bureau, s'appuyant contre pendant qu'elle écrivait. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la courbe de son cou, descendre le long du dos et …

« _Riku, est-ce que tu la mates ? _» fit une voix dans sa tête.

Il secoua la tête. Quelle idée, on ne fait pas ça avec ses amis. Il reporta donc son attention sur ce qu'elle écrivait. Cependant, ses mirettes remontèrent le long du bras sur lequel Maëlly s'appuyait pour s'arrêter sur la barrette qui emprisonnait sa chevelure. Riku eut soudain l'envie de la lui ôter, pour voir ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules, comme la veille. Cette fois aussi, il s'étonna de ce genre de pensée. Quoiqu'elle était plus innocente que la première. Un peu gêné, le jeune homme détourna la tête.

* * *

« Voilà, tu pourras t'exercer dans la semaine. » fit Maëlly en se redressant.

« Hein ? » fit Riku en revenant sur terre.

« La recette. Là sur bureau. Toi te rappeler ? »

« Oui moi pas débile. » répondit Riku.

Maëlly leva les mains avec une moue signifiant : c'est toi qui le dis. Riku attrapa un livre et lui en flanqua un coup sur la tête. La jeune fille pouffa de rire.

« Dis donc toi ! Je vais te gonfler au gaz si ça continue. » fit Maëlly.

« T'as pas besoin de gaz pour me gonfler tu sais. » répliqua Riku.

« Oé mais j'insiste. C'est un gaz 100% bio, fait de manière artisanale par moi-même. Écologique en plus. »

Riku éclata de rire en comprenant l'allusion. Il se remit sur sa chaise, pendant que Maëlly revenait sur le rebord du lit. La jeune fille croisa les jambes et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Ouh là ! Y'a de gros nuages noirs à l'horizon là-bas. »

« Ouais. On n'a pas eu d'avis de tempête. » acquiesça Riku.

« C'est la saison pourtant. L'électricité va être fichue, on va se retrouver dans le noaar ! »

« Tu as peur du noir ? » demanda Riku.

Maëlly haussa un sourcil devant l'étrangeté de la question. Riku lui, pensait à autre chose. Par noir il sous-entendait aussi ténèbres.

« Bah non pourquoi ? Quand j'étais p'tite je profitais toujours d'une coupure pour aller chiper dans le frigo ou les placards. Alors tu penses bien que le noir était davantage mon allié que mon ennemi. » répondit-elle.

Riku eut un sourire. Il avait réfléchi depuis quelques jours, sur le fait de confier à son amie le problème qu'il avait eu quelque temps plus tôt. Elle lui avait suggéré d'en parler dans les grandes lignes … peut-être que … oui il pouvait toujours essayer. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Vu le temps qui arrivait, Maëlly annonça son départ. Riku se leva et la raccompagna, tout en le remerciant pour l'après-midi. Le soir venu, la mère du lycéen annonça que son fils avait cuisiné. Ce qui valut un regard étonné du père.

« Et en quel honneur ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Il faut une raison pour préparer un repas ? » répondit Riku en servant deux beignets à son père.

« Pour toi oui. »

« Il l'a fait avec une jeune fille. C'est certainement cela la raison. » révéla la mère avec un sourire.

Riku lui retourna un regard ironique. Cependant ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Maëlly lui avait proposé ce genre d'activité, Riku aurait-il accepté ?

« _Possible. J'imagine que si cela avait été Kaïri, j'aurais aussi dit oui. _»

Et pourquoi diable t'aurait-elle demandé ça, fit une voix dans sa tête. Le lycéen fut troublé. Pourtant, il y avait forcément des raisons, comme … comme … euh … une fête d'anniversaire tiens. Celle de Sora par exemple. Oui, Kaïri pouvait tout à fait demander l'aide de son ami pour concocter un repas. Voilà. Donc s'il savait déjà cuisiner, ça n'en serait que mieux. Conforté par sa logique, Riku envoya promener sa petite voix qui lui soufflait que Kaïri aimerait certainement mieux s'en charger toute seule, du repas de cette fête. Il n'avait donc pas accepté juste pour faire plaisir à Maëlly. Point. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il était content qu'elle soit venue chez lui.


	5. Révélations

**Il faut bien se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre; C'est ce qu'a décidé Riku, en parlant de son passé à son amie. Un petit test pour leur amitié ? Possible. **

**Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**.**  
**

* * *

La pluie tombait dru depuis deux semaines, empêchant Riku de retrouver Maëlly le soir après les cours. Il ne la voyait plus qu'aux cours communs ou aux pauses. Le soir, les parents venaient les chercher. Son ennui des premiers jours était revenu. L'adolescent devait reconnaître que leur rituel lui manquait. Ce n'était pas que leurs discussions, mais aussi … la voir tout simplement. Sa gaieté, son humour, sa répartie, son écoute quand il lui confiait certaines choses.

« _Wow ! Je m'y suis donc tant attaché que ça ? _» se demanda-t-il, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

Le crayon dans sa main tapotait son cahier, ce qui finit par agacer Sora qui lui ôta des mains. Riku le regarda étonné.

« Ennuie-toi en silence s'il te plait, j'ai pas fini moi. » fit l'ado entre ses dents.

La classe était actuellement en plein contrôle. Rilu soupira doucement, puis reprit sa contemplation. L'eau ruisselait sur la vitre, signe qu'encore une fois il ne verrait pas son amie. Depuis quelques jours, il hésitait à lui confier son secret. D'un côté il avait l'impression de ne pas être correct, de jouer double-jeu, de n'être pas lui-même, pas totalement. Mais de l'autre … il appréhendait sa réaction. Et si Maëlly le repoussait ? Si ses actes l'horrifiait au point qu'elle ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole ? L'amitié de la jeune fille lui était devenue précieuse. Au point qu'il n'hésitait pas à la défendre quand besoin était. Notamment contre Chloé, décidée à se venger d'elle. Dernièrement, la jeune fille était repassée à l'acte, en saccageant le casier de Maëlly.

Riku l'avait coincée dans le couloir, et l'avait prévenue sans ambiguïté : si par malheur elle s'en prenait de nouveau à Maëlly de quelque manière que ce soit, il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas. Chloé se le tint pour dit, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Maëlly avait remercié son ami en lui préparant un petit plat. A ce sujet, Riku avait progressé en cuisine. Bon, il n'était parvenu qu'à faire les deux recettes que son amie lui avait montré, mais il ne désespérait pas d'en apprendre encore. Un éclair zébra le ciel, sans pour autant perturber les élèves, habitués à ce climat depuis toujours. Pour Riku l'orage avait une autre signification. Dans le monde où l'Organisation XIII avait établi son repaire, il pleuvait pratiquement tout le temps, avec éclairs et compagnie.

Cela ramena Riku à son dilemme. Quelle décision prendre ? Peut-être devait-il discuter de ce problème avec une personne de confiance. Il pensa tout naturellement à Sora. Lui il savait par quoi il était passé, ce que ça impliquait. Toutefois, ayant toujours été du bon côté il n'avait pas le moindre remords. Kaïri alors ?

« _Oui, c'est une fille elle comprendra davantage. Je lui en parlerais à la fin du cours. _» résolut Riku.

La sonnerie retentit pile à ce moment-là. Les élèves reposèrent leur stylo, et attendirent que le professeur ramasse leur copie. Peu après, Riku retrouva Kaïri dans le couloir, papotant avec Selphie.

« Kaïri, je peux te parler trente secondes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui bien sûr. »

La demoiselle s'excusa auprès de son amie, puis s'éloigna en compagnie du garçon. Riku lui exposa son problème, et surtout le malaise qu'il en ressentait.

« … donc je ne sais pas quoi faire. » conclut-il.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Si vraiment c'est ton amie elle comprendra et ne t'en voudra pas. » répondit Kaïri.

« Tu crois ? » interrogea Riku pas très rassuré.

« Moi et Sora on a bien compris, pourquoi pas elle. »

Riku soupira en détournant les yeux. Il considéra les paroles de son amie d'enfance.

« Bon … d'accord, je vais le faire. Dès que cette foutue pluie sera passée.»

Kaïri hocha la tête avec un sourire. Riku la remercia et s'en alla. La jeune le regarda, pensive. Pour qu'il se décide à lui parler de ça, c'est qu'il la jugeait suffisamment importante. Jusqu'à quel point exactement, ça elle n'en savait rien. Kaïri était contente qu'il aie trouvé une personne capable de lui redonner la joie de vivre. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Selphie, un sentiment d'embarras la submergea. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de Riku depuis des mois. Et l'amitié que portait le jeune homme à Maëlly l'inquiétait Pour preuve, Selphie l'interrogeait régulièrement sur les activités de Riku et Maëlly. Kaïri répondait qu'ils n'en discutaient jamais. Elle avait donc la nette impression d'être prise entre deux feux.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Selphie.

« Oui oui. »

Pour ne pas faire de la peine à son amie, Kaïri préféra changer de sujet. Selphie avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler de l'élu de son cœur, mais dut suivre le fil de la conversation. De l'autre côté, Riku tenta d'apercevoir Maëlly, avant de se rappeler qu'aujourd'hui elle terminait une heure avant lui. Il siffla comme un chat avant de rejoindre en courant la voiture de son père. Durant la soirée, Riku espéra vivement que ce mauvais temps allait cesser. Vrai quoi, on peut vraiment rien faire quand il pleut des cordes. Du reste, Riku dut attendre encore trois jours avant de trouver un ciel bleu en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Pourvu que ça dure comme on dit. Ce qui dura surtout, ce fut son envie que la journée passe vite, pour enfin savoir. Plus il approchait de la fin des cours plus il angoissait. Il lui restait encore à faire des devoirs, puis à dîner. Riku eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses exercices. Au dîner, il mangea peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

* * *

« Ça ne va pas Riku ? »

« Si … je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. »

« Tu as des soucis à l'école ? »

« Non maman, t'en fais pas. » soupira Riku.

Mais maintenant que sa mère lui posait la question, le lycéen trouva son comportement un peu bizarre. Son amitié avec Maëlly était récente. Mais … Riku y tenait. Bavarder le soir de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, cela lui apportait de la joie. Un peu de chaleur humaine dans son existence, l'impression de faire de nouveau partie du monde. Après sa traversée du désert, dans laquelle Riku ne voulait plus retourner. Sora avait plus ou moins sa vie maintenant, leur relation avait pris un autre tour. Il termina son repas, puis s'excusa et sortit de table. Il se brossa les dents en vitesse. Après quoi, il fila en direction de l'îlot. Naturellement, le jeune arriva le premier ce qui n'était pas fait pour le calmer. Les minutes que mirent Maëlly à arriver lui parurent les plus longues de la journée. Surtout qu'il se demandait si elle allait venir. Finalement, il découvrit son amie qui approchait. Elle lui fit un signe du bras auquel il répondit.

« Je me demandais si tu viendrais. » dit-elle.

« Je me posais la même question pour toi. Content te voir. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Ça fait quinze jours que ça dure, franchement gonflant. » acquiesça Maëlly.

Autant dire qu'à elle aussi ça lui avait manqué de ne plus venir. Elle aimait être en compagnie du jeune au moins autant que lui. Maëlly n'était pas du genre à s'ennuyer, mais là … mince c'était pénible de ne pas le voir. Il fallait bien avouer que tous deux étaient devenus proches au fil du temps. Sans réellement y faire attention, tant ça leur paraissait naturel d'être ensemble. Les jeunes commencèrent à marcher tout en discutant, se racontant ses anecdotes sur leurs journées de cours. Ils arrivèrent vers quelques rochers près des palmiers. Riku invita son amie à s'asseoir. Le moment était venu.

« Ça va Riku ? Je te sens tendu. » fit Maëlly.

Oh, ça se voyait donc tant que ça. Il prit une inspiration, puis se tourna vers elle.

« J'avais une question à te poser. »

« Ouiiiii ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des ténèbres ? Est-ce que ça t'effraies, tu les détestes et tu penses que ça ne devrait pas exister ? »

Cela paraissait étrange comme entrée en matière, toutefois la réponse de Maëlly serait déterminante pour Riku. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et avait conclu que pour avoir un aperçu de sa réaction, il commencerait par connaître son opinion sur la question. Maëlly trouva sa question curieuse, et afficha une mine de circonstance.

« Okaaay ! Qui t'as donné du sucre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Personne, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis. Alors, s'il te plait sois sincère. »

« Ça veut dire quoi, que je le suis pas d'habitude ? »

« Maëlly ! » s'impatienta Riku.

« D'accord, d'accord. Puisque ça semble important pour toi, je vais te répondre franchement. »

Riku appréciait cela chez son amie : reconnaître ce que les autres jugeaient important, pour agir comme ils en avaient besoin.

« C'est davantage ce que les ténèbres sont capable de faire qui m'inquiète. Mais c'est comme tout : la meilleure des inventions peut devenir le pire des cauchemars pour peu qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Malgré ça, elles sont utiles. Sans ténèbres pas de lumière et inversement. »

« D'accord. Et que penses-tu dans ce cas de ceux qui sombrent dans l'obscurité ? » poursuivit Riku.

« Que ça dépends de la raison. Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question, tu as connu quelqu'un dans ce cas-là ? » interrogea Maëlly.

Malgré lui, Riku détourna les yeux. En dépit de sa frange la jeune fille le vit très bien.

« Est-ce que … c'était toi ? » reprit-elle.

Riku se raidit et déglutit. Il resta silencieux. Maëlly posa sa main sur son bras.

« Si tu m'en disais un peu plus, que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? »

« C'est que … tu vas me détester si je t'explique tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? N'aie pas peur. »

Riku la regarda, hésitant. Au bout d'un moment, il entreprit de tout lui dire. Comment la porte des ténèbres s'était ouverte l'année passée, comment lui, Sora et Kaïri s'était retrouvé dans différents mondes. Les rencontres que Riku y avait fait, son séjour dans les ténèbres et ce qu'il y avait appris. Il n'oublia rien, ni l'existence des Similis, leurs pouvoirs, leur but, ni les armes pour les combattre. Il parla des mondes dans lesquels lui ou Sora avaient voyagé, les gens rencontrés. Maëlly l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Toutefois, elle afficha une mine sceptique.

* * *

« Quoi ? » fit Riku à la fin de son récit.

« Ben … ton histoire me paraît difficile à croire. »

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle ne le croit pas. Il chercha un instant la meilleure preuve à lui donner. Il pensa à son arme. Si avec ça Maëlly n'y croyait toujours pas.

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Surtout, n'aie pas peur. » annonça-t-il.

Il tendit le bras sur le côté et invoqua son arme. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Riku se demanda un instant si cela allait fonctionner. Mais l'épée en forme d'aile de chauve-souris répondit à son appel. Maëlly sursauta.

« Wooh ! » fit-elle.

Riku observa sa réaction, un peu inquiet. Il rapprocha le bras, mettant l'épée devant lui pointe vers le sol.

« Recommence steuplait. » demanda Maëlly.

Son ami fronça un sourcil, mais obtempéra. L'épée disparut puis revient. Maëlly tendit la main et toucha la lame.

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Riku la lui passa. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Son expression était curieuse, non apeurée ce qui rassura un peu le jeune homme. Après un certain temps, elle la rendit à son propriétaire qui la fit disparaître.

« C'est vraiment incroyable. Ça devait être chouette d'explorer d'autres mondes non ? »

« Bien, de mon point de vue un peu moins. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » répondit Riku.

« Ce que je pense du fait que tu aies sombré dans les ténèbres, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » fit Riku avec difficulté.

« Eh bien, déjà vu ton âge je doute que tu aies été pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait. D'après ce que tu as dit, tu voulais surtout sauver ton amie. Sora aussi, mais toi tu as eu la malchance de rencontrer la mauvaise personne. » commença Maëlly.

« Quand je l'ai vue faire j'aurais pourtant dû me méfier. » objecta Riku.

« Riku. Je vais te dire une chose. Pour véritablement choisir son camp entre le bien et le mal, il faut avoir expérimenté les deux. C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as vu ce que les ténèbres renfermaient. Et tu as compris. Compris la portée de tes actes, et tu as changé. Tu es resté un an dans ce monde rien que pour ton ami. C'est très courageux. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de se remettre en question comme tu l'as fait. Des gens censés être plus matures que toi ou moi ont succombé à la noirceur et n'en sont jamais sortis. Toi oui, et jeune en plus. » dit Maëlly.

Riku resta silencieux, considérant ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Je suppose que c'est à cause de tout ça que tu laisses tes cheveux cacher ton regard. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle aie comprit ce détail qui paraissait pourtant anodin. Ce n'était pas simplement par question de style que sa frange lui retombait devant les yeux. Mais bien parce qu'il avait peur qu'on lise ses actes dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu as racheté tes fautes et retenu la leçon, c'est le principal. Maintenant au moins, tu sais dans quel camp tu dois être. Alors quand tu te sentiras prêt ... »

Elle tendit les mains vers son visage, et écarta les mèches qui camouflaient ses magnifiques orbes turquoises.

« … tu pourras montrer à tout le monde que tu es quelqu'un de très bien. » conclut Maëlly.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il était soulagé qu'elle réagi de la sorte. C'était comme si un poids venait de s'envoler. Bon, Riku n'allait pas pour autant crier ce qu'il avait fait sur les toits. D'autres ne réagiraient certainement pas aussi bien qu'elle. Cependant, il se sentait bien mieux.

« Merci Maëlly, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Y'a pas de quoi. T'avais si peur que ça que je ne comprenne pas ? »

« Euh ben … oui un peu. » fit-il gêné.

« Je savais bien que t'avais la cervelle atrophiée. »

« Oh toi, il va falloir que je te flanque une correction ! » s'exclama Riku.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » répliqua Maëlly.

« T'inquiètes, tu vas vraiment le voir venir ! »

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, Riku se lançant à la poursuite de son amie. S'ensuivit une petite bagarre amicale. Du reste, la jeune fille parvenait à esquiver certains coups. Soudain, Riku lui faucha les jambes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son amie chuter sur lui qu'il comprit son erreur. Ils tombèrent brutalement sur le sol, s'assommant presque. Elle était tombée sur lui.

* * *

« Ooooow ! Riku je sais pas ce que t'as essayé de faire mais c'est réussi. » fit Maëlly, les mains au sol, au bout de quelques instants.

Riku sentit les cheveux de son amie lui chatouiller le visage. Ce qui le fit revenir à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Dans la bagarre il lui avait pris sa barrette. Maëlly se redressa et secoua la tête. Riku se sentit rougir. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, sans être assise toutefois et rejetait ses cheveux en arrière.

« Pouh ! Ça va toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans sa contemplation. La lumière du soleil l'éclairait tel un halo, amplifiant un charme dont le jeune homme avait jusque là été inconscient. Elle était … belle. Tout simplement. Était-il aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt ? De con côté, intriguée par son silence inhabituel, Maëlly secoua une main devant sa figure.

« Hé ho ! »

« Pardon ! Scuse ! » fit Riku au comble de l'embarras.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de la fixer de la sorte ? Décidément, Riku avait de curieuses manies depuis quelque temps. Quelle en était la raison ? Maëlly se releva et lui tendit une main.

« Bon, je crois que niveau bagarre ça ira bien. » déclara-t-elle.

« Oui … tu te débrouilles bien. » fit Riku, encore gêné.

« Merci. En ce qui te concerne, j'espère que faire tomber tes adversaires sur toi est rare. »

En y repensant, les joues du jeune se colorèrent.

« C'est la première fois. » avoua-t-il en détournant la tête.

« J'en suis flattée. On a failli s'assommer, mais à part ça. »

Riku mit ses mains dans les poches, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Maëlly lui demanda où était passée sa barrette.

« Euh ... »

« Riku, si tu me l'as perdue je t'enterre dans le sable juste au bord de l'eau, et je laisse la marée s'occuper de ton cas. » avertit Maëlly.

Il farfouilla un instant, avant de se rappeler l'avoir sentie dans une de ses poches. Il la tendit à son amie qui entreprit de nouer ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais les laisser libres de temps en temps. Tu es plus jolie comme ça. »

Maëlly suspendit son geste. Barrette en bouche, elle fixa Riku. Ce dernier nerveux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, Maëlly relâcha ses cheveux et rangea sa barrette. Tout à coup, un grondement se fit entendre. Riku plaqua les mains sur son ventre.

« Mais tu n'as pas mangé ? » questionna Maëlly.

« Si … mais comme j'étais un peu stressé j'ai pas avalé grand-chose. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tsssss. Allez viens par là. »

Maëlly poussa sa barque à l'eau sous le regard intrigué de Riku. Il fit de même avec la sienne, et la suivit jusqu'à l'autre rive. La jeune fille le conduisit ensuite près d'un homme qui vendait des takoyakis dans un chariot. Elle en acheta un grand cornet qu'elle donna à Riku.

« Ça devrait te caler. » annonça-t-elle.

« Euh … merci. » répondit-il en prenant le cornet.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Riku piocha quelques beignets et en proposa à son amie. Elle refusa, ayant suffisamment mangé. Ils cheminèrent en silence un moment. Soudain, Maëlly fit un bond sur le côté, se retrouvant contre son ami. Un cycliste les doubla en ricanant.

« Abruti ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Riku s'était figé en sentant le bras nu de la jeune contre le sien. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Il se remit distraitement en route, continuant à manger sans piper mot. Ce fut une nouvelle fois la voix de son amie qui le tira de ses pensées.

« … soirée Riku. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis : je suis arrivée dans ma rue. Donc bonne soirée et à lundi. » répéta Maëlly.

« Oh, déjà. » fit Riku en reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Ouais. Allez salut. »

« Au revoir. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Son cornet vide, il le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa. Mettant ensuite les mains dans les poches, Riku regagna sa maison, pensif. Dans l'ensemble, ça c'était bien passé. Très bien même. Elle lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Il était heureux que cela se soit déroulé ainsi. Kaïri avait eu raison : Maëlly pouvait comprendre si elle était vraiment son amie. Par contre ce qui s'était passé par la suite … cela le laissait songeur. Ses sentiments envers elle avaient-ils changés ?

« _Non … je … j'étais juste un peu perturbé c'est tout. Ce n'est rien. _» pensa-t-il pour se rassurer.

Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit sans plus y penser.


	6. Rappel au bon souvenir

**Les choses se compliquent pour nos héros. Quand la vengeance vient frapper à leur porte, ça fait mal.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, n'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Riku décida d'opérer un petit changement. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il avait tout dit à son amie. Lorsque sa mère le vit passer, elle en fut la première surprise.

« Tiens ? Que signifie cette nouveauté ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien, j'avais envie de changer. » répondit Riku en souriant.

Il finit de manger, puis se sauva. Au lycée, les filles affichèrent un air étonné en le voyant, puis papotèrent rapidement et d'un air excité entre elles. Riku ne fit pas attention à elles, malgré qu'elles semblèrent toutes sur le point de tomber par terre. Il se rendit directement auprès du casier de Maëlly. Celle-ci était en train d'en retirer ses affaires.

« Salut ! » lança Riku.

La jeune fille écarta la porte de son casier. Elle haussa un instant les sourcils puis sourit.

« Tu as coupé ta frange. »

« Comme tu vois. »

« Ça te va bien. Tu as de très beaux yeux, il faut les montrer. »

Riku rosit sous le compliment. Il avait dégagé ses yeux, mais laissé quelques mèches retomber au-dessus. Maëlly prit deux livres en plus avant de clore son casier.

« J'imagine ce que cela signifie que tu te sens mieux. » reprit-elle.

« Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Tu … tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente. »

Riku fit route vers son casier, accompagné de son amie. Sur son passage les demoiselles bavaient littéralement. Par habitude, la femme de ménage vint récolter le contenu du casier du jeune homme. Il s'écarta, laissant le flot de lettres se déverser.

« Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas demain la veille que ça va s'arrêter. » fit remarquer Maëlly.

« Tiens donc. »

« Ouais, ton nouveau look a l'air d'être apprécié. Je pense que tu devrais louer un autre casier. »

Riku sourit. Sora vint à leur rencontre. Lui aussi s'étonna de voir à nouveau les yeux de son ami, mais en fut satisfait.

« Tu me faisais penser à un bobtail. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais y voir. » dit-il.

« L'avantage c'est que ta tête était moins visible. » répliqua Riku.

( _Ndla : bobtail, chien avec des poils devant les yeux_. ) Maëlly les quitta à un angle de couloir. Riku lui fit en signe, et en profita pour lorgner ses formes. Ce qui lui valut un rude rappel à l'ordre : sa tête vint heurter un casier.

« Ben alors ? T'y voyais mieux du temps où tu portais ton bandeau ! » le taquina Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que ce casier fichait au milieu du couloir ? » répondit Riku en se frottant le visage.

« Il a bien le droit de se promener, on est en démocratie. »

Riku grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, pendant que Sora ricanait. Durant le cours, Riku griffonna sur son cahier. Sora se pencha.

* * *

« Dis-moi … tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Genre ? » demanda Riku.

« Oh je sais pas … genre côté cœur comment ça va ? »

« Rien de neuf. »

« Vrrraiiimeeent ? » continua Sora avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Riku haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir. L'expression ravie qu'il affichait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sans quitter son ami des yeux, Sora pointa le cahier de Riku. Il y porta les yeux, cherchant ce qui avait pu intriguer le jeune. Le brun posa alors le doigt sur un coin, plus précisément en dessous d'un mot. Maëlly. Les yeux se Riku balayèrent la page. Il avait écrit le prénom de son amie aux quatre coins de la feuille, en haut, en bas et sur les côtés. Son visage prit une superbe teinte carmine. Mais … mais … qu'est-ce que lui avait pris cré nom de bon diou ? Il attrapa aussi sec son effaceur et s'appliqua à effacer toutes traces compromettantes. Sora s'amusait vraiment du spectacle.

« Alooooors ? Si tu m'en disais plus ? » reprit-il.

« Écoute, j'ai pas fait gaffe à ce que j'écrivais ok ? » répondit Riku sans se départir de son teint vermeil.

« Et c'est très révélateur. Allez dis-moi tout. » continua Sora.

« Je sais déjà pas tout moi-même. Et puis si c'est pour que tu te moques de moi c'est pas la peine ! » rétorqua Riku.

Ils se firent rappeler à l'ordre par le professeur. Sora pesta intérieurement, pendant que Riku espérait que son ami allait lui fiche la paix, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. N'empêche … pourquoi avait-il inconsciemment décidé d'écrire le prénom de son amie ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que … mais … comment il … ça expliquerait certaines choses. Il secoua la tête, et entreprit de se concentrer sur le cours. A la pause, redoutant les questions de son ami Riku se sauva. Manque de chance, Sora le rattrapa peu après près du distributeur de boissons.

« On a une conversation en suspens toi et moi. » dit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Riku se dégagea, l'air visiblement contrarié. Sora pour sa part, avait l'air d'un chat devant une poissonnerie. Le jeune aux cheveux argentés soupira, devinant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Pour reprendre un peu contenance, il but une gorgée.

« Suis-je vraiment obligé de te parler de ça ? » reprit Riku.

« Ouais. »

« Si jamais j'entends la moindre vanne, je te tords le cou c'est compris ? » avertit Riku.

« Hé ho ! Tu t'es pas gêné toi je te rappelle ! » riposta Sora poings sur les hanches.

« Touché. » admit Riku.

Il but à nouveau, cherchant par là même par où commencer.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » se résolut-il à demander.

« En dehors de comment as-tu pu me cacher ça, c'est : que ressens-tu pour elle ? »

« Si je t'ai caché ça c'est pour que tu ne me harcèles pas à chaque fois. Je te taquinais peut-être avec Kaïri, mais ça ne durait pas et c'était pas souvent. Quant à ce que je ressens … je n'en suis pas encore sûr. »

Sora demanda ensuite comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et la manière dont leur amitié s'était construite. De cela Riku accepta de lui parler sans réserve. Sora promit de n'en parler à personne. La sonnerie mit fin à cette discussion. Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait savoir, le porteur de la Keyblade ne questionna plus son ami sur ce sujet embarrassant. A la fin des cours, Riku alla trouver Maëlly dans la cours. Il mit une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il l'avertit qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir ce soir, ayant un devoir à faire avec Sora.

« Pas de soucis, merci de prévenir. » dit-elle.

« Bah c'est normal. A demain. »

Elle acquiesça puis reprit sa route. Plus tard dans la soirée, Sora et Riku refermèrent leur cahier. Ils poussèrent un soupir de concert, pas mécontents d'avoir fini ce casse-tête. Les garçons restèrent la tête en arrière durant un moment.

* * *

« Sora ? »

Le concerné redressa la tête et regarda son ami.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non pas du tout. » répondit Riku.

« J'ai entendu mon nom. »

Sora regarda de tous côtés. Puis ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il repartit dans sa contemplation.

« Sora ? »

« T'as entendu ? » demanda le jeune.

« Oui … une voix. Mais elle m'a l'air familière. » répondit Riku.

En plein milieu de la chambre de Sora, une sphère lumineuse apparut.

« Sora, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Chacun sortit son arme au cas où. Avec précaution, ils s'approchèrent.

« Hé ho ! Sora ? »

« On dirait … Donald, c'est toi ? » appela Sora.

« Oui ! C'est moi ! »

Le visage du canard apparut alors dans le globe. Soulagés, les ados rangèrent leur épée.

« Hé comment tu vas ? » demanda Sora.

« Très bien. J'ai enfin réussi à établir une connexion entre nos mondes. Ça m'a pris des mois ! » révéla Donald.

« Ahyuk ! Fais voir ! » fit une autre voix en poussant le volatile.

« Wack ! » protesta Donald.

Le visage de Dingo apparut. Sora et Riku ricanèrent, tout en lui adressant un signe de la main.

« Salut les garçons. Ça faisait longtemps pas vrai ? »

« Pousse-toi de là ! » reprit Donald.

« Pourquoi vous nous appelez, y'a un problème ? » demanda Riku.

« Pas du tout, on voulait simplement prendre de vos nouvelles. » répondit Donald.

Les ados les virent se retourner. Quelqu'un devait approcher de leur côté.

« C'est le roi. » annonça Dingo.

Mickey se montra juste après. Il salua les garçons, et s'enquit de leur situation.

« Donald pourra vous parler n'importe quand désormais. Il va travailler à un moyen pour que vous puissiez aussi nous joindre. » fit le roi.

« D'accord. »

Ils bavardèrent un moment, échangeant des nouvelles. La communication étant encore fragile, ils ne purent rester longtemps en contact. Le globe de lumière disparut.

« Ben dis donc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » commenta Sora.

« Moi non plus. C'est gentil à eux d'essayer de nous joindre. J'espère qu'on pourra faire de même prochainement. » répondit Riku.

Sora hocha la tête. Il parlerait de cette nouvelle à Kaïri le jour suivant. Riku regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil déclinait. Normalement il aurait pu être avec …

« Tu pense à ta belle ? » lança Sora.

« Oui, à la belle raclée je te flanquerais un de ces quatre. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus battus tous les deux. » répliqua Riku.

« C'est vrai, faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. C'est quand tu veux. » répondit Sora en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien … vendredi soir ça te va ? »

« Chuis ton homme ! »

Riku sourit, avant d'annoncer qu'il partait.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine, il retrouva Maëlly comme à leur habitude. Ils changèrent un peu en se promenant en ville, ou sur la plage.

« Riku ? » appela Maëlly.

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc, le jeune homme s'était arrêté. Il regardait autour de lui.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. » dit-il.

Il revint auprès de son amie, ils continuèrent à avancer. Riku oublia momentanément la curieuse sensation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Maëlly sortit une pomme de son sac qu'elle tendit à Riku. Il la prit en la remerciant, pendant qu'elle en prenait une pour elle.

« Tu penses toujours à amener de quoi boire ou manger quand on se balade. Et moi j'oublie tout le temps. » remarqua-t-il en mordant dans le fruit.

« Comment il s'appelait Alzheimer ? » répondit Maëlly.

« Je sais pas. »

« Fais gaffe ça commence comme ça. »

« Ahaha ! »

« Suis désopilante n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Maëlly.

« J'aurais dit horripilante, mais bon. » fit innocemment Riku.

Elle lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête. Cela suffit à entamer une course-poursuite entre eux. Toutefois, Riku eut de nouveau la sensation d'être observé chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec Maëlly. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Au départ il s'était dit que c'était probablement quelqu'un du lycée qui les épiait. Maintenant il se disait qu'il devait aller vérifier. Il en parla à son amie, pour lui dire de se méfier au cas où. Plus loin, l'espion en question délaissa son poste d'observation. Il se rendit auprès d'un chêne au large tronc. Une femme habillée tout en noir, dans une espèce de robe à manches longues dont le bas traînait par terre se montra. Sa coiffure résidait en un bonnet surmonté de deux cornes. Son teint était terne, cadavérique. Une des mains tenait un long sceptre dont le bout était orné d'un globe jaune. Sur son épaule se tenait un corbeau à l'air peu avenant.

« Alors Pat ? As-tu quelque chose d'intéressant à m'apprendre sur ce cher Riku ? Comment peut-on l'atteindre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le dénommé Pat, un gros bonhomme brun hocha la tête.

« Depuis que je l'observe il est toujours en compagnie de la même jeune fille. Il s'amuse beaucoup avec. » répondit Pat.

« Hmmm, certainement une amie proche pour qu'il soit toujours fourré avec. C'est parfait. Quant à Sora le choix est tout fait. Amène-les moi toutes les deux, ainsi que la reine Minnie. » ordonna Maléfique.

« Très bien. Pour quand ? » interrogea Pat.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

La sorcière disparut dans un halo jaune. Pat Hibulaire s'en alla également. Deux jours plus tard, alors que Maëlly rentrait chez elle, elle remarqua soudain sur le sol une ombre particulièrement grande. Cela l'alarma déjà, mais quand en plus le bras de cette ombre était en l'air … l'ado n'hésita pas à se jeter sur le côté. Emporté par son élan, Pat frappa le sol. Sa proie fila sans attendre qu'il réagisse. Hélas, ce dernier lui lança sa matraque dans les jambes. Maëlly chuta. Pat crut la tenir. L'ado se tourna et lança son pied dans un tibia. Pat Hibulaire poussa un cri de douleur. La jeune en profita pour se relever. Son agresseur l'attrapa par la taille pour la mettre sur son épaule. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Maëlly lui mordit une oreille. Elle lui griffa le visage, flanqua des coups de pieds dans le ventre et un coup de coude au visage.

Finalement elle put se libérer. Au passage, elle attrapa l'arme de son adversaire pour se défendre au cas où. Et elle fit bien, car Pat n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Maëlly n'hésita pas à lui asséner un coup qui manqua de l'assommer. Pendant qu'il voyait trente-six chandelles elle prit la poudre d'escampette. Quelques mètres plus loin, une drôle de femme avec un corbeau sur une épaule lui barra la route.

« Décidément c'est un vrai incapable. » dit-elle en levant son sceptre.

Maëlly se retrouva prise dans une lumière jaune-vert, puis paralysée. Elle perdit ensuite connaissance. Pat rejoignit sa complice en titubant. Son visage était couvert de griffures, un œil était amoché, son oreille saignait et une bosse poussait.

« Bien ! Il ne reste plus qu'à faire savoir aux concernés que nous sollicitons une entrevue. » conclut Maléfique.

Elle sortit une enveloppe qu'elle donna à son corbeau. L'oiseau noir s'envola avec la missive.

* * *

Plus loin, sur la plage de l'île principale Riku et Sora avaient ressortis leurs vieilles épées en bois. Elles avaient été fabriquées dans leur enfance. Ils avaient commencé à apprendre à se battre avec. Autant dire qu'elles avaient beaucoup servies. Maintenant que les garçons étaient plus âgés, leur force avait augmentée ainsi que leurs compétences. Les lames factices s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Tellement que Riku finit par casser celle de Sora.

« Ah bravo ! Ça c'est vraiment malin ! T'es pas obligé d'y aller comme un bourrin ! » s'exclama-t-il en regardant son jouet.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ? » le charria Riku.

« Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Seulement c'est une relique cette épée. Y'a mes victoires inscrites dessus ! » répondit Sora en ramassant l'autre bout.

« Tes victoires ? Quand ? » répliqua Riku.

Sora allait répliquer quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Il se figea aussitôt les yeux ronds.

« Pitié dis-moi que c'est pas une fiente. » dit-il.

« Non c'est une enveloppe. Apportée par un corbeau. » répondit Riku en approchant.

« Très drôle. » répondit Sora incrédule.

Riku tendit la main, retirant effectivement une lettre de la crinière de son meilleur ami. Il la tourna, pas d'adresse. Il ouvrit et en retira une feuille. Son visage perdit de ses couleurs au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

« Non … » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi quoi ? » demanda Sora que l'inquiétude de son ami gagnait.

« C'est … de Maléfique. Elle dit avoir enlevé Kaïri, mon amie, et Dingo. » révéla Riku en levant les yeux.

Sora pâlit à son tour. Il arracha la lettre des mains de son ami. Ne connaissant pas l'identité de Maëlly, Maléfique l'avait simplement désignée sous le nom de l'amie de Riku. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin du courrier, Sora jeta un regard paniqué à son ami. Mais celui-ci semblait aussi désemparé. Maëlly et Kaïri, aux mains de cette affreuse bonne femme, qu'allait-elle leur faire ?

« On va chez toi. Le roi Mickey doit être au courant, il va sûrement essayer de nous contacter. » dit enfin Riku.

Son ami acquiesça. Tous deux se mirent à courir en direction de la maison du porteur de la Keyblade. Ils la traversèrent tels deux ogives, Sora manqua même de traverser la porte de sa chambre. Il pila, le souffle court. Rien. Riku s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Après un instant de flottement, il commença par fermer la porte.

« On fait quoi si le roi n'est pas encore au courant ? » questionna Sora.

« Rien. Nous ne savons même pas où elle les a emmenées. Pour le moment ... »

Riku hésita un moment. Il prit une inspiration, ce qu'il allait dire paraissant lui coûter.

« On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sora ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiet. Riku lui avait toujours semblé un modèle de calme et d'assurance. En cet instant, il semblait surtout perdu et très inquiet. Tout comme lui en fait. Il comprit que Riku devait tenir à Maëlly autant que lui tenait à Kaïri. Riku fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux au sol. Une angoisse sans nom l'avait étreint depuis qu'il avait lu cette maudite lettre. Sa gorge était sèche mais pour le moment il s'en moquait. Il y avait bien plus urgent. Riku ne remarqua pas l'absence de Sora. Lorsqu'il revient, le garçon tendit un grand verre d'eau.

« Ah … merci. » fit Riku d'une voix morne.

Il prit le verre pour étancher sa soif. Il le vida presque d'un trait. Ses doigts pianotèrent ensuite dessus, signe évident de sa nervosité et de son impatience. Sora s'était adossé contre un mur. Vivement que le roi les contacte, qu'ils puissent commencer leurs recherches.


	7. Angoisse

**Moments d'angoisse pour nos héros, qui doivent de nouveau quitter leur île natale. Petite précision : Riku a toujours sa frange, elle est simplement plus courte pour dégager ses yeux.  
**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Dans leur cellule, Kaïri et Dingo virent Pat Hibulaire approcher. Il était dans un drôle d'état. Il ouvrit la porte pour y jeter ce qu'il portait. Kaïri la reconnut aussitôt : Maëlly, la fameuse amie de Riku. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle. La brune reprenait conscience à ce moment-là.

« Hmm ... Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans une cellule. Nous avons été enlevées. » répondit Kaïri.

Maëlly se redressa et observa les lieux. Avec elles se trouvaient un drôle d'individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Alors vos nouveaux appartements vous plaisent-ils ? » fit une voix féminine.

Maléfique approcha des barreaux, contemplant avec satisfaction ses prisonniers.

« Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? » questionna Maëlly.

« Je me nomme Maléfique, la sorcière. Vous êtes ici pour servir d'appât. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur vos amis. » répondit leur ravisseur.

« Riku ? » fit Maëlly.

« Ainsi que Sora et le roi Mickey. Nul doute qu'ils mettront tout en œuvre pour vous retrouver. »

Maëlly se leva et vint se planter en face de Maléfique, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute-moi bien, croque-mort. Si jamais tu t'approches ne serait-ce que de l'ombre de Riku, je te relooke façon Picasso. »

Maléfique éclata de rire. Elle leva son sceptre. Maëlly se retrouva dans un véritable étau, puis projetée contre le mur du fonds.

« Tu as du cran petite. Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi, aussi je te suggère de te tenir tranquille. Autrement, tu le paiera cher. »

Maëlly lui lança un regard incendiaire. Kaïri l'aida à se rasseoir.

« Elle a raison tu sais. Cette femme possède de puissants pouvoirs. » dit-elle.

« Je vois ça. Tu es Kaïri n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et toi Maëlly. »

La concernée acquiesça, puis demanda à Dingo de se présenter.

« Je suis le capitaine du roi Mickey. Pat Hibulaire venait pour la reine Minnie et je me suis interposé. Au final c'est moi qu'il a enlevé. C'était plus simple j'imagine. » répondit Dingo en se grattant la tête.

« Pour le roi un de ses proches devait suffire. » devina Kaïri.

Dingo hocha la tête. Les présentations faites, le silence s'installa, chacun méditant sur sa situation.

* * *

Chez Sora, l'appel tant attendu arriva enfin. Les garçons se précipitèrent pour découvrir le visage soucieux de Mickey.

« Bonjour les amis, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre.» dit-il.

« Un enlèvement ? » lança Sora.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » interrogea Mickey surpris.

« Kaïri et Maëlly -mon amie- viennent d'être kidnappées elles aussi. Par Maléfique. » annonça Riku.

« Et moi c'est Dingo. Au départ il n'était pas visé. La reine Minnie m'a raconté que Pat Hibulaire avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Il venait pour elle. Je vous appelais parce que Dingo étant aussi votre ami, vous auriez voulu m'aider à le retrouver. »

« On espérait justement que vous alliez prendre contact avec nous. » reprit Sora.

« Étant donné que nous avons cette fois encore un ennemi commun, nous allons unir nos forces. » répondit Mickey.

« C'est précisément ce que Maléfique attends. Elle a bien choisi ses cibles : ces trois personnes nous sont très proches. Toutefois ... » intervint Riku.

Ses yeux turquoises se mirent à flamboyer, ses traits se durcirent sous la colère.

« Puisqu'elle nous demande nous allons répondre. »

« Ouais ! Et on lui fera bien comprendre son erreur. » assura Sora.

« Je vais venir dans votre monde avec le vaisseau gummi. Nous réfléchirons ensemble à une stratégie. » annonça Mickey.

« On vous attends. Mais venez plutôt sur l'îlot, ce sera moins voyant. » précisa Sora.

Mickey acquiesça, puis coupa la communication. Sora et Riku se tournèrent et sortirent. Sora lança à sa mère qu'il devait s'absenter pour un temps indéterminé avec Riku. Elle le questionna mais ne reçut que le silence en réponse. Riku passa avertir ses parents en coup de vent. Les garçons filèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec le roi. Du reste, le vaisseau ne fut pas long à arriver. Il se posa en douceur sur le sable. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Mickey.

« Montez ! »

Les jeunes embarquèrent aussitôt. Aux commandes se trouvait Donald. Il leur adressa un signe de la main, puis décolla. Riku et Sora s'assirent où ils purent. Mickey s'installa en face d'eux.

« Nous allons chez Yen Sid. Il pourra certainement nous aider à retrouver nos amis. » annonça le souverain.

« Espérons. » soupira Riku.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est le magicien le plus puissant que je connaisse. »

Durant le trajet, Riku se mura dans le silence. Pauvre Maëlly. Dans quelle situation était-elle ? Prisonnière d'une sorcière des ténèbres, par sa faute. Il s'était trop rapproché d'elle et l'avait mise en danger. Maléfique leur avait pourtant bien promis qu'elle se vengerait d'eux. Ils avaient mis son plan en échec l'année passée. Et dieu savait si elle était rancunière.

« _Elle va certainement les torturer. La faire souffrir ... _» pensa Riku.

L'angoisse qu'il ressentait lui enserrait le cœur comme un étau. Il replia ses jambes sous son menton. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Sora, qui voulait le rassurer. Ils allaient les retrouver. Riku devait garder espoir. Il lui adressa un sourire triste, et le remercia. Pourvu que ce Yen Sid puisse faire quelque chose. Il demanda néanmoins qui c'était exactement.

« C'est le professeur du roi. » lui répondit Sora.

« Oh. »

Le vaisseau arriva près de la tour où logeait le grand magicien. Donald posa l'engin sur l'herbe, devant la voie ferrée qui desservait l'endroit. Le quatuor descendit, Mickey en tête. Il toqua à la porte, puis s'annonça. La haute porte en bois massif s'ouvrit ensuite. Le groupe entra. L'endroit était vaste et surtout haut de plafonds. Riku se demanda si cet homme vivait seul. Ils montèrent un long escalier avant d'arriver devant un bureau. Yen Sid les attendait devant la porte. Il était vêtu d'une robe de magicien bleue ornée d'étoiles argentées. Sur sa tête, un chapeau conique assorti. Une longue barbe sombre soulignait ses traits sévères. Mickey s'arrêta devant lui.

* * *

« Maître Yen Sid. Nous avons besoin de vous. » annonça-t-il.

« Roi Mickey, Sora, Donald soyez tous les bienvenus. Entrez je vous prie. » répondit Yen Sid en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Sora qui était déjà venu ici, constata que rien n'avait changé. Le magicien conjura des chaises, puis prit place derrière son bureau. Mickey lui relata toute l'affaire. Yen Sid écouta avec attention, les mains jointes devant le visage.

« Maléfique. La contrer ne sera pas simple, c'est une puissante sorcière. Auriez-vous quelque chose qui appartienne à l'un d'entre eux ? » demanda l'homme.

Le groupe parut pris de court. Ils étaient partis si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai ça. C'est la gourmette que Kaïri m'a offert. » répondit Sora.

Il tendit le bijou et le déposa dans la main du magicien.

« Étant donné qu'elle est liée à cet objet, ça devrait faire l'affaire. » dit-il.

Il posa sa main par-dessus celle tenant le bijou. Il la leva ensuite. La gourmette s'éleva dans les airs. Un globe se forma ensuite autour. Yen Sid posa les mains autour, sommant l'objet de lui indiquer sa propriétaire première. Une image se forma, montrant un château blanc flottant dans les airs.

« La forteresse de l'Organisation XIII. » fit Riku.

« Hmmm. Maléfique l'avait réclamé pour elle quand nous y sommes allés. » fit Mickey.

« Elle en a donc bien pris possession. J'avoue l'avoir complètement oubliée après nous être occupés de Xemnas et ses sbires. » reprit Riku.

« Il va donc falloir qu'on y retourne. Mais nos Keyblades suffiront-elles pour Maléfique ? » souleva Sora.

« Les Sans-cœurs sont probablement encore dans ce monde. Ils s'allient toujours avec le plus fort. Dans ce cas précis, ils doivent obéir à Maléfique. Vos armes seront donc sollicitées. Les trois fées vous donneront toutefois des protections contre les pouvoirs de cette sorcière. » répondit Yen Sid.

Il indiqua qu'elles se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté. Exactement comme la dernière fois, pensa Sora. En entrant, le quatuor trouva les trois fées en train de bavarder. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers les visiteurs.

« Sora ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » lança la fée habillée en vert.

Le jeune leur adressa un signe de la main. Yen Sid mit les fées au courant de la situation.

« Nos pouvoirs ne sont malheureusement pas aussi puissants que ceux de cette sorcière, mais toutes ensemble nous trouverons une parade. » dit l'aînée, habillée en rouge.

« Espérons que ça ne sera pas comme la première fois que je les ai vues. » chuchota Sora.

« Ah bon pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Riku sur le même ton.

« Je me suis retrouvé tour à tour en rose, bleu, et vert. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée, elles n'étaient jamais d'accord. »

« C'est rassurant. » reprit Riku.

Il imagina ce que ça donnerait s'il se retrouvait avec ces trois couleurs. Le bleu et le vert d'accord, mais le rose … erf. Les fées pointèrent leur baguette magique sur eux, ce qui ne rassura ni Riku ni Sora. Trois étincelles fusèrent, touchant les habits des ados. Sauf que … il y eut bien sûr un raté. Le pauvre Riku se retrouva en rose et Sora dans une teinte brun olive.

« WAAAH ! » s'écrièrent-ils en découvrant leur nouvelle couleur.

« Ouh ! Non recommençons. » firent les trois fées.

« Oui merci ! » s'exclama Riku.

Elles firent un nouveau geste, et cette fois le résultat fut probant. Riku se retrouva avec un débardeur noir, des bracelets plats aux poignets, et un jean foncé. Sora se retrouva avec un pantalon, une veste et un t-shirt, le tout de la même couleur que ses yeux. Les deux jeunes sourirent, satisfaits cette fois ci.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Votre tenue contient des pouvoirs spéciaux. Par exemple la ceinture de Riku se transforme en corde ou en épée. Sora ta veste devient un bouclier. Ces habits vous protègeront aussi bien qu'une armure, et contre certaines attaques magiques. » annonça la fée en bleu.

« Ça devrait aller. Merci. » répondit Riku.

« Nous allons partir si tout est prêt. » déclara Mickey.

Le groupe salua les trois fées, puis repartit en direction du vaisseau gummi. Après un dernier salut en direction de Yen Sid, l'appareil décolla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cellule des captifs.

« Il faudrait faire quelque chose. Nos amis seront en danger si on reste là. » fit Maëlly, appuyée contre le mur.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tout le problème est de sortir d'ici. » fit Kaïri.

« En effet. Celui qui nous a enlevés me semble assez idiot. Le vrai souci, c'est l'encornée. » reprit Maëlly.

Qui sait de quels moyens elle disposait pour les garder à l'œil. Avec la magie, les possibilités devaient se trouver sérieusement élargies. Comment faire … si jamais leurs amis venaient les délivrer, du reste Maëlly ne voyait pas comment, ils tomberaient dans un piège.

« Je connais cet endroit, j'y ai déjà été emprisonnée. Il est grand, très grand. Maléfique doit avoir en plus une horde de Sans-cœurs avec elle. » intervint Kaïri.

« Des quoi ? » demanda la brune.

Ce fut Dingo qui lui expliqua que ces créatures nées dans les ténèbres, volaient le cœur des gens. Il en existait un très grand nombre, de différentes tailles et de puissance variables. Un autre problème quoi, pensa Maëlly.

« Si seulement l'un de nous pratiquait la magie, ou possédait une Keyblade, ça résoudrait tout. » conclut Dingo.

Encore un mot que Maëlly ne connaissait pas. Cependant, cela évoquait une arme. Effectivement, armés ils auraient plus de chances de s'en sortir.

« J'en ai manipulé une, mais on me l'avait donnée. J'ignore comment l'invoquer, et même si j'en suis capable. Au final, il semblerait que l'on n'aie d'autre choix que de rester ici. » reprit Kaïri.

Maëlly soupira. Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace devant elle. Pour s'arrêter sur les cheveux de la jeune fille prisonnière avec elle. Des pinces. Kaïri avait des pinces. Et un des grands classiques de l'évasion était de trifouiller la serrure avec. Maëlly n'avait jamais essayé, toutefois aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. La brunette se mit à réfléchir.

« _Comme j'ignore de quelle manière on nous surveille, je vais garder cette idée pour moi. Le mieux aussi serait d'agir la nuit. Parlant de ça, quelle heure est-il ? Ce monde a-t-il le même temps que nous ? _»

Leur cellule n'avait pas de fenêtre. Impossible donc de vérifier si l'heure affichée par sa montre correspondait. Maëlly devrait donc faire comme si. Si Kaïri connaissait vraiment le coin, elle pourrait les guider. Au pire des cas, le trio ferait comme ils pourraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une sortie. Sa décision prise, l'adolescente s'assit sur le sol.

* * *

« On est arrivé ? » demanda Riku.

Il sentait le vaisseau descendre. Donald secoua la tête.

« Le vaisseau a une manière particulière de fonctionner vous savez. » dit-il.

« Oui, avec les sourires et la bonne humeur. Seulement là, ça me paraît légèrement hors sujet. » répondit Sora.

« Je propose qu'on fasse une halte. Nous avons besoin de remettre nos idées en place. » dit Mickey.

Il dirigea le vaisseau vers un monde, y entra puis atterrit dès qu'il put. L'endroit s'avéra être une forêt. La nuit était déjà tombée. Sora se porta volontaire pour aller chercher du bois. Donald sortit un sac aussi grand que lui, qui contenait des provisions. Le voyant tituber à gauche puis à droite, Riku lui proposa de le décharger de son fardeau. Ce que le canard accepta bien volontiers. L'ado souleva le lourd sac et le porta un peu plus loin. Après quoi, lui et Mickey l'ouvrirent pour en sortir de quoi dîner. Sora revint avec un fagot de bois, qu'il disposa sur le sol. Donald, en tant que magicien royal, pointa sa baguette pour faire jaillir des flammes. Le dîner fut mit à cuire. Il se passa dans un silence préoccupé. Donald et le roi échangèrent un regard, cherchant comment remonter le moral des garçons.

« Vous savez, Maléfique ne leur fera sans doute aucun mal. C'est nous qu'elle veut après tout. » commença Mickey.

« L'as-tu fréquentée pour dire ça ? » répondit Riku.

Pas de réponse.

« Moi oui. Je l'ai déjà vue punir ses subordonnés de leur échec, ou pour une simple erreur. Ou même par ennui. Par la torture. » révéla-t-il.

Ses orbes bleues comme un lagon se plantèrent dans ceux du souverain, qui pour le coup ne sut plus quoi dire. Sora coula un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Si Maléfique ne faisait rien à ses prisonniers, ce serait un miracle. Il déglutit en imaginant sa petite amie se tordre de douleur devant cette affreuse sorcière. Riku jeta sa gamelle sur le sol. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Comment pourrait-il songer à manger, alors que si ça se trouve Maëlly et les autres n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent ? Son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Sora lui, n'avait carrément pas touché à son repas. Mickey reposa sa fourchette.

« Écoutez. Je sais que nous traversons une passe difficile, mais nous devons garder espoir. Nous avons affronté des adversaires de la trempe de Maléfique, je dirais même pires. Il nous faut garder espoir, autrement nous ne les délivrerons jamais. Nos amis comptent sur nous, nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras dès le départ. Gardez le sourire les amis, au moins pour que le vaisseau nous amène à bon port. » insista Mickey.

« Le sourire, je veux bien je peux me forcer. Mais la bonne humeur j'en suis incapable. » répondit Sora.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Riku sans lever les yeux du feu.

« Les sourires feront l'affaire. Le vaisseau ira simplement moins vite qu'avec des cœurs joyeux. Mais c'est mieux que rien. » fit Donald.

Riku fut le premier à se coucher. Mains croisées sous la tête, il laissa ses yeux se promener parmi les étoiles. Peu de temps après, il sentit qu'on étalait une couverture sur lui. C'était Mickey. Il le remercia avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal entre amis. » répondit la souris.

Lui et Mickey s'étaient liés d'amitié au Manoir Oblivion un an plus tôt. C'était ce qui permettait à Riku de le tutoyer malgré son statut, à la demande du monarque. Le jeune soupira, doutant que le sommeil vienne.

Ils avaient échoués. Leur évasion n'avait pas fonctionné, ou pas assez longtemps. Le moment venu, Maëlly s'était rapprochée de Kaïri, un doigt sur la bouche pour lui signifier de ne pas poser de questions. Elle avait ensuite retiré une pince de la chevelure rousse, sous le regard interrogateur de Kaïri. La brune s'était ensuite mise en devoir de crocheter la serrure. Cela avait semblé durer des heures, avant que finalement la porte ne s'ouvre. Ils s'étaient glissés au-dehors en silence. Kaïri avait retrouvé le chemin que lui avait fait prendre Naminé, et avait pris la tête de l'expédition. Malheureusement, les Sans-cœurs les avaient repérés. Par leur biais, Maléfique avait appris leur évasion. Arrêter les fugitifs fut un jeu d'enfant. En punition, une douleur inqualifiable traversa leur corps. Ils furent ramenés à leur prison, inconscients. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaïri reprit connaissance.

Son corps était perclus de douleurs. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. C'était comme si elle allait exploser. La jeune fille n'avait pas la force de se relever. Un gémissement l'informa que Maëlly était revenue à elle. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa camarade. Tout comme elle, ses joues étaient sillonnées de larmes.

« Pardon … » articula-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle avait tellement crié que ses cordes lui donnaient l'impression de ne plus pouvoir fonctionner correctement.

« Quoi ? » fit Kaïri.

« Mon idée … ma faute. » souffla Maëlly.

« Non … tu as ... essayé. Moi … baissé les bras. Même pas … tenté. Aurait pu … fonctionner. » répondit Kaïri.

Parler les fatiguait, était douloureux. Dingo reprit lui aussi connaissance. Tous trois restèrent couchés sur le sol glacé. Après la torture, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Ils étaient épuisés. Leurs paupières s'alourdirent de plus en plus.

« Riku ... » murmura Maëlly.

A un monde de là, le concerné se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration courte. Il fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où il se trouvait.

« Cauchemar ? » entendit-il à demi-voix.

« Affreux cauchemar. J'ai rêvé que Maëlly se faisait torturer. Je l'entendait hurler, pleurer et m'appeler au secours. Je n'arrivais pas à la rejoindre. » répondit Riku.

« Ah. Moi j'arrive pas à dormir. Bien la première fois d'ailleurs. » reprit Sora.

Le jeune était pourtant connu pour être une vraie marmotte. Cette fois-ci était différente. Pourtant Sora avait déjà perdu Kaïri de vue, sans se priver de sommeil. Mais à l'époque, il avait rapidement appris qu'elle était avec Riku. Elle ne craignait donc rien. Ensuite, quand la jeune fille s'était faite enlevée par un membre de l'Organisation XIII il n'avait pas non plus été aussi inquiet. Parce que l'ennemi ne torturait pas. Là si. Pour le plaisir, pour causer la souffrance de leurs proches. Voilà ce qui le rongeait au point de ne plus dormir : savoir que son aimée pouvait être blessée, maltraitée. Riku poussa un soupir digne d'un soufflet de forge. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Revoir ces images horribles … Il se leva et rajouta du bois sur le feu prêt à s'éteindre. Ceci fait, il s'assit devant le regard dans le vague.


	8. Corps de pierre

**Il est l'heure d'aller casser quelques têtes ! Sora et Riku dans une colère noire, surtout Riku en fait. Hélas, ça ne va pas aller sans accrocs.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, que j'aie une idée sur la qualité de ma fic. Bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, Mickey se réveilla avant Donald. Il remarqua que Sora et Riku se tenaient devant le feu.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes déjà levé ? » dit-il.

« On n'a pas dormi. Tu as faim ? » répondit Riku.

Il lui tendit un bol de fruits sans attendre sa réponse. Mickey le prit sans le quitter des yeux. Le garçons avait la mine sombre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Distraitement le monarque piocha quelques fruits. Sora annonça qu'il allait réveiller Donald. Il était dans le même état que son ami. Lorsque le canard ouvrit les yeux, l'ado posa son petit-déjeuner devant son bec. Le magicien le remercia, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il aida Riku à lever le camp. Donald picora tristement son petit-déjeuner. Les garçons attendirent patiemment dos au vaisseau que leurs amis finissent de manger. Peu de temps après, le vaisseau décolla. Direction la citadelle de l'Illusiopolis, là où se terrait la sorcière Maléfique. Lorsque le vaisseau se posa, Riku fit apparaître son épée.

« Oh Sora. » dit-il.

Ce dernier invoquait aussi son arme. Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami.

« Là-dedans il y a quelqu'un avec qui on doit s'expliquer. Tu es prêt ? »

« Et comment ! » répondit Sora d'un ton glacial.

Ils descendirent rapidement et avancèrent d'un pas rude vers le château. Sora tendit sa Keyblade pour activer le passage. Le rayon lumineux toucha un disque rouge, dévoilant une passerelle. Ceci fait … Riku et Sora se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

« Whoa ! Attendez nous ! » s'exclama Donald.

Mais les deux ados couraient trop vite pour eux. Une première horde de Sans-cœurs vint à la rencontre des jeunes. Ces derniers ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur course. Fonçant littéralement dans le tas, ils abattirent les créatures une par une. En chemin Mickey invoqua sa propre Keyblade, pendant que Donald envoyait une vague de feu avec sa baguette magique.

« Le donjon ! C'est là que Kaïri était, allez-y ! » leur cria Sora.

Il se retourna ensuite pour décimer un Sans-cœur lui sautait dessus.

« Bien compris ! » fit Mickey en bifurquant.

Alertée de cette arrivée fracassante, Maléfique vint. Du haut d'un promontoire, elle observa les deux amis combattre ses Sans-cœur. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres noires. Elle décrivit un arc-de-cercle devant elle avec son sceptre. Aussitôt, les garçons se retrouvèrent violemment projetés au sol. En se redressant, Riku accrocha la silhouette.

« Maléfique ! Descends de ton perchoir et viens te battre espèce de chienne ! » siffla l'ado.

Sora lui coula un regard étonné. Fallait-il qu'il soit en colère pour se mettre à jurer de la sorte. Du reste, la sorcière répondit aussitôt à son appel. Elle se téléporta directement en face du jeune homme. Un premier coup d'épée fusa, déchirant le manteau de la sorcière. Cette dernière utilisa alors sa magie : des éclairs jaunes fusèrent en direction des garçons. Ces derniers esquivèrent, avant de repartir à l'assaut. Un jet de flamme fila vers Riku, qui bloqua avec son épée. A ceci suivit un arc qui heurta la poitrine de l'argenté. Sora craignit un instant que son ami ne soit grièvement touché. Au lieu de ça, Riku avançait toujours vers sa cible. Les vêtements enchantés avaient accompli leur travail de protection. Maléfique en fut surprise.

Et quitte pour se prendre un nouveau coup, qui l'atteignit cette fois. Elle dressa un bouclier pour se mettre hors d'atteinte de son adversaire. La sorcière claqua ensuite des doigts, appelant un gros Sans-cœur en armure. La créature lança une main griffue en direction de Riku. Celui-ci bondit. La main se planta dans le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Sora en profita pour grimper le long du bras, puis infligea un premier coup à la tête du Sans-cœur. Riku suivit le même chemin. Tous deux assénèrent plusieurs attaques violentes à leur ennemi. La créature céda sous cet assaut sauvage. Sora et Riku retombèrent derrière, pendant que le Sans-cœur s'effondrait, puis disparaissait.

« On n'est pas venus là pour jouer Maléfique ! » s'exclama Riku.

Il se rua de nouveau sur elle. Son meilleur ami lui emboîta le pas. La sorcière tenta de nouveau d'user de ses pouvoirs, obligeant les garçons à dévier de leur trajectoire par une pirouette. Riku détacha la ceinture qu'il portait. Il lui fallut encore bloquer une attaque. La veste de Sora remplit son office. Riku défit enfin la boucle, et tira. Le cuir noir s'allongea dans un claquement. L'ado l'envoya d'un geste vers son ennemie. La ceinture siffla et s'enroula autour du cou de Maléfique. Le jeune tira brutalement. La sorcière chuta. Riku enroula le cuir autour de son poignet, ramenant la femme vers lui.

* * *

Au donjon, Mickey et Donald ouvrirent la porte. Tous deux avaient rencontrés nombre des serviteurs de Maléfique en chemin. Ils aperçurent les prisonniers dans leur cellule. Tout trois étaient juste remis de leur punition de la veille. Néanmoins, ils réagirent en découvrant le roi et le magicien approcher. Donald lança des sorts de soin qui les remirent d'aplomb. Mickey brandit sa Keyblade, qui se chargea d'ouvrir la porte.

« Vite ! Sora et Riku se battent, nous devons aller les aider. » lança Mickey.

Tout le monde se rua hors du donjon. En bas, Riku dominait la sorcière de toute sa hauteur. Il leva son épée, pointe vers le bas, plus précisément vers la poitrine de son ennemi. Il lui ferait payer : la manipulation lors de leur rencontre, quand elle lui avait fait croire que seules les ténèbres pouvaient l'aider, et maintenant l'enlèvement d'une personne chère à son cœur. Comprenant son intention, Maléfique n'attendit pas deux plombes pour réagir : elle disparut dans des volutes jaunes. Ce qui donna lieu à une superbe bordée d'injures de la part de Riku.

« Woooh ! C'est quoi ce langage ? » lança une voix féminine.

« Maëlly ? » fit Riku.

Sora et Kaïri se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Dingo retrouva joyeusement le roi et Donald. Riku fit disparaître son épée pour se ruer vers son amie. Elle le reçut dans les bras, avec une étreinte à lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête. Riku respira son parfum à plein poumons, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

« Maëlly ! Tu es là … comment tu vas ? Tu es blessée ? Elle t'as fait du mal ? » s'enquit-il en lui prenant le visage.

« Ça allait, jusqu'à ce que tu me brises la colonne vertébrale. » répondit la jeune fille.

Riku lâcha son visage, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. La brune sentit la température de ses joues augmenter.

« Pardon. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'elle t'as torturé ? »

Les yeux baissés de la brune servirent de réponse. L'ado serra les dents, traitant mentalement la sorcière de tous les noms.

« C'est du passé maintenant. Alors oublions ça. Tu es venu ici … pour moi ? » questionna Maëlly.

« Mais évidemment. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. » répondit Riku.

La jeune fille rougit, puis son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« T'es vraiment adorable, merci. » dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa de manière appuyée sur la joue. Le jeune sentit son cœur partir pour un bon cent mètres, en même temps que son teint vira au rouge soutenu. Les dégâts ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, puisque son cerveau oublia d'un coup comment parler. Il relâcha son amie avec une série de mots incompréhensibles, qui la firent pouffer de rire. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

« On dirait que Riku a trouvé sa lumière. » fit Mickey à Donald qui acquiesça.

Le roi avait toujours dit au jeune qu'il trouverait de la lumière, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Et Riku avait trouvé la plus belle de toutes. Les retrouvailles passées, chacun se rapprocha. Il était temps de partir à présent. Hélas, les Sans-cœurs ne semblaient pas disposés à les laisser s'en aller ainsi.

« Les filles, mettez-vous au milieu ! On s'occupera d'eux. » fit Riku.

Kaïri et Maëlly se rapprochèrent. Le signal du départ fut donné. Au pas de course, le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Les garçons ratiboisaient ceux qui s'approchaient de trop. Un peu plus haut, Maléfique se releva. Elle s'était téléporté en urgence, il lui avait d'abord fallu se remettre un tant soit peu des coups reçus. La sorcière avisa le groupe qui s'éloignait. Une vague de fureur s'empara d'elle. Maléfique brandit son sceptre, dont le globe s'illumina. Éclat que capta l'œil de Maëlly.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir ainsi ! » tonna la sorcière en tendant le sceptre.

Un puissant rayon en jaillit. Droit vers … Riku. Maëlly se précipita vers lui en hurlant son prénom. Elle le poussa brutalement sur le côté, au moment où le sortilège frappait. Ce fut donc elle qui le reçut de plein fouet, sous le regard horrifié de Riku, parvenu à se rétablir.

« NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita vers elle, alors que Maëlly chuta sur le sol. Son ami la rattrapa in extrémis. L'aura jaune du sort l'entoura encore. Soudain, une rose émergea de la poitrine de Maëlly, suivie d'un diamant sortant du front. Les deux objets s'élevèrent dans les airs un instant avant de disparaître dans une myriade d'étincelles.

« Qu'est-ce que ... » fit Riku devant le phénomène.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama Kaïri.

Elle montrait les jambes de la jeune fille. De la pierre remontait le long depuis les pieds. Très vite, la pauvre Maëlly fut changée en statue. Riku en resta sans voix durant un moment.

« Non … Maëlly … MAELLY ! » hurla-t-il.

La jeune fille était inerte. Un corps de pierre. En voyant qu'elle avait raté son coup, Maléfique siffla puis disparut. Riku leva un regard paniqué vers le roi Mickey.

« Conduisons-la chez Yen Sid. Il saura quoi faire. » dit-il.

Sora aida son ami à porter la jeune fille statufiée dans le vaisseau gummi. Donald et Dingo s'installèrent aux commandes. Mickey préconisa de s'installer tout autour de Maëlly. Ne connaissant pas la solidité de son enveloppe, mieux valait amortir les chocs. Les pilotes conduisirent au plus vite, réclamant pour cela que les passagers y mettent les formes. Chacun s'efforça donc d'afficher un large sourire, que démentaient leurs yeux inquiets. Plus tard, Yen Sid aperçut le vaisseau passer devant sa fenêtre. L'appareil se posa en douceur. Le magicien vint à la rencontre des voyageurs. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils en les voyant apporter une statue.

* * *

« Maître Yen Sid, nous avons de nouveau besoin de vos connaissances. » annonça Mickey.

« Hmmm … suivez-moi. »

L'homme taciturne les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Il invita Sora et Riku à déposer leur fardeau dans le lit. Kaïri défit la couverture, puis les garçons déposèrent la statue. Mickey relata toute l'histoire au magicien, qui caressa sa barbe durant tout le récit.

« Une rose et un diamant … cela symbolise des parties d'elle. Plus précisément il s'agit de son cœur et de son esprit, qui se sont envolés. C'est un sort combiné qui a été utilisé. Je peux défaire la partie qui a changé son corps en pierre, mais pour le reste … » expliqua Yen Sid.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ? » s'enquit Riku.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Yen Sid hocha la tête. Il faudrait retrouver la rose et le diamant. Privée de cela, non seulement Maëlly ne se réveillerait pas, mais elle risquait même de mourir. Riku blêmit en entendant la nouvelle. Il tourna la tête vers son amie endormie. Après l'avoir contemplée un instant il se leva.

« Je m'en occupe. Dites-moi seulement comment procéder. » annonça-t-il.

« Avant cela j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches. A présent, je dois vous demander de quitter la pièce. La magie dont je dois me servir est puissante, et je préfère éviter des dommages collatéraux. » répondit Yen Sid.

Le groupe sortit donc de la pièce. Riku fut le dernier, il referma la porte. Sora s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiètes, on va trouver une solution. Je vais t'aider à retrouver le diamant et la rose. » dit-il.

« Je viens aussi. » annonça Donald.

« Et moi, je vous dois bien ça. » ajouta Dingo.

Riku leur adressa à tous un sourire reconnaissant, puis accepta leur offre.

« Mickey, Kaïri, je vous confie Maëlly. » dit-il.

« Pas de souci. » fit Kaïri.

De la lumière filtra dessous la porte, indiquant que le magicien était à l'œuvre. La porte se mit à trembler, de même que le sol. Il n'avait pas blagué en annonçant que le contre-sort serait fort. Cela ne dura qu'une minute. L'homme ouvrit la porte, les invitant à entrer. Maëlly avait retrouvé un aspect normal. En revanche, elle était toujours inconsciente. Riku s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Yen Sid annonça qu'il se rendait à sa bibliothèque. Mickey proposa son aide. Donald et Dingo lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Viens, laissons-les seuls. » fit Sora en prenant le bras de sa petite amie.

Kaïri vit Riku prendre la main de la jeune fille.

« _Désolée Selphie, mais je crois que le cœur de Riku est pris. _» pensa-t-elle en suivant Sora.

Elle referma la porte.

« Ta main est glacée … Maëlly pourquoi as-tu ... » fit Riku à mi-voix.

Quelle question. Pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé. Il soupira, caressant du pouce le dos de sa main, le regard rivé sur le visage endormi de son amie.

« Je te ramènerais ce qui te manque, je te le promets. Et après, on retournera sur notre îlot et tu pourras à nouveau jouer de la flûte, d'accord ? »

Riku porta la main à ses lèvres. Il la reposa ensuite, soupira puis se leva. Il devait allait voir si les autres avaient trouvé quelque chose. Avant de sortir, le jeune jeta un dernier regard à son amie. Le reste du groupe s'était probablement réuni dans le bureau du magicien. Riku monta rapidement l'escalier. En passant devant une porte, il remarqua des silhouettes. Finalement c'était dans la bibliothèque que tous se trouvaient. Chacun était plongé dans un livre. Riku approcha de Donald qui était le plus proche.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maître Yen Sid pense que ce qu'on cherche doit se trouver dans d'autres mondes. Mais il nous faut le moyen de les localiser précisément. » commença Donald.

« Ah. Et de quelle manière ? » reprit Riku.

« Il a pensé à un objet magique. Nous cherchons le plus approprié, et s'il n'en existe pas déjà un. »

Riku hocha la tête. Kaïri vint vers lui, deux livres sous le bras. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Maëlly.

« Elle n'a pas reprit conscience. Pas tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas son cœur et son esprit. Sa peau est… froide. Glacée même, c'est un peu effrayant. »

Kaïri le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant un instant, ce qui étonna Riku. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de lire dans son esprit.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Hein ? Qui ça ? » s'exclama Riku pris de court.

« A ton avis ? Maëlly enfin. » soupira Kaïri.

« Maieeuuh … pourquoi tu dis ça ? » reprit Riku qui virait au rouge soutenu.

« Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle. Pour commencer, tu lui as souris, chose que tu fais rarement sauf avec les gens qui te plaisent. A ce stade ça m'a intrigué, mais bon, ça ne voulait pas tout dire. Mais rien que tu aies décidé de lui parler de ton passé c'est révélateur. Ça signifie qu'elle était importante pour toi, vraiment importante. Et maintenant, la façon dont tu te comportes envers Maëlly ne trompe personne. » expliqua Kaïri.

Riku baissa les yeux, puis soupira avec un petit sourire. Elle avait raison. Il était amoureux c'était évident. Il en avait ressenti les symptômes quelque temps auparavant mais s'était refusé à l'admettre. Il avait fallu qu'on la lui prenne, et surtout qu'elle soit en danger de mort pour qu'il réalise cet état de fait. Le jeune croisa à nouveau le regard de son amie et acquiesça. Kaïri sourit.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci. »

La voix de Yen Sid les interpella. Il appela Riku auprès de lui, et lui montra une page.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit. » dit-il après avoir jeté un œil.

« C'est en latin. Mais c'est un sort pour retrouver ce qui a été perdu. Riku, tu es proche de cette jeune fille n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Yen Sid.

« Oui … oui oui. » fit le jeune en essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Dans ce cas, je vais jeter le sort sur une bague. Elle te guidera à travers les mondes. Il te faudra juste te concentrer sur ce que tu cherches. Ton cœur et le sien seront connectés. » expliqua le magicien.

« D'accord. »

Yen Sid pivota, pour se rendre dans son laboratoire afin de concevoir l'objet. En attendant Riku aida ses amis à ranger les ouvrages. Peu après, il retourna auprès de Maëlly, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

« Hé. Nous avons trouvé comment ramener ton cœur et ton esprit. Tu seras bientôt sur pieds. Je partirais dès que possible, le roi Mickey et Kaïri s'occuperont de toi. Tout ira bien tu verras. » lui dit-il en s'asseyant.

Riku passa une main sur sa joue. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il savait comment la sauver. Riku se pencha et embrassa Maëlly sur le front. La bague censée pister la rose et le diamant fut prête deux heures plus tard. Le magicien y avait concentré une grande force magique. Il la tendit à Riku. Un anneau d'argent surmonté d'une émeraude. Le jeune la passa au majeur de sa main droite. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, tentant d'accorder son cœur à celui disparu.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« Riku. Pense à Maëlly avec tes sentiments. » suggéra Kaïri.

L'ado regarda le bijou, referma les yeux et inspira. Penser à elle avec son cœur … les moments passés ensemble, leurs rires …. la pierre de la bague brilla, et un rayon s'en échappa pour monter vers le plafonds. Riku le suivit du regard.

« Ben voilà ça fonctionne ! » fit Sora.

« Dans ce cas, on n'a plus une minute à perdre. On ne sait pas combien de temps Maëlly peut survivre dans son état. » dit Riku en se tournant.

Le rayon vert disparut quand il baissa sa main. Yen Sid le rassura en expliquant qu'il appliquerait différents sorts de survie sur la jeune fille. Malgré cela, il ne pourrait le faire indéfiniment, aussi devaient-ils accomplir leur mission au plus vite. Sora et Riku acquiescèrent, puis se rendirent au vaisseau gummi en courant. Ils saluèrent leurs amis, avant que Dingo n'actionne la fermeture de la porte.

« A toi de jouer vieux. Montre-nous le chemin. » lança Sora.

Riku tendit la main droite. Le rayon vert fila droit devant. Donald lança le décollage. Quelques instants après, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espace entre les mondes. Le rayon vert montrait la gauche. Le canard y dirigea le vaisseau.


	9. La rose de la reine

**Début de la mission pour nos héros**, **et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit de tout repos. Pourquoi dans ce monde, se demande Sora.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Sora, Donald, Riku et Dingo observèrent l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver. Le porteur de la Keyblade reconnut le Pays des Merveilles. Là, ils se trouvaient dans le terrier du lapin blanc. D'ailleurs, celui-ci passa devant eux comme une flèche, gémissant qu'il était en retard. Il disparut par une porte.

« Bon, espérons qu'on ne croisera pas l'autre reine folle. » fit Sora.

Riku activa de nouveau sa bague. La fine petite lumière en vue, il avança. Arrivés dans le salon, Dingo prit une bouteille qui se trouvait sur une table, et la déboucha. Il en but une gorgée, puis la passa à Donald.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » questionna Riku.

« On doit rétrécir si on veut passer la porte au fonds. »

Riku afficha une mine d'incompréhension. Rétrécir ? Comment ça rétrécir ? Le jeune eut sa réponse très vite. Dingo se rapprochait du sol à grande vitesse, de même que Donald. Sora prit la seconde bouteille sur la table, alla la déposer horizontalement près d'une porte minuscule au fonds de la pièce puis revint auprès de Riku.

« A la tienne. » dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Lui aussi se mit à rapetir. L'argenté aperçut ses trois amis hauts comme trois pommes à ses pieds. Il observa un instant le flacon. Il haussa les épaules puis se décida à boire.

« Quelle drôle de sensation. » annonça-t-il en rejoignant le trio.

Donald et Dingo poussaient la bouteille vers la porte, pendant que Sora essayait de convaincre la poignée dorée d'ouvrir. Cette dernière l'écoutait d'un air endormi.

« Que de vacarme ! Je voudrais bien dormir. » dit-elle.

« Mais vous passez votre temps à roupiller ! Je vous en prie, on a une mission urgente à accomplir. Notre amie est en danger de mort. » insista Sora.

« Ça ne me concerne pas. Bonne nuit. » baîlla la poignée en fermant les yeux.

« Hé le tas de ferraille ! » intervint Riku.

La poignée ouvrit les yeux.

« Perso ça ne me dérange pas que tu pionces. J'ai deux moyens d'ouvrir cette porte. En la brisant ou en y mettant le feu. Tu préfères quoi ? »

Les yeux du bouton de porte s'ouvrirent en grands, horrifiés. Casser ou brûler ce à quoi il était scellé ? Mais ça revenait à le tuer ! Riku fit craquer ses phalanges avec un sourire mauvais.

« Alors tu te décides ? » interrogea l'adolescent.

« D'accord je vous ouvre ! »

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et la porte glissa sur le côté. Riku le remercia et passa devant. Sora aida ses deux amis à faire passer la bouteille. Une fois de l'autre côté, la difficulté fut de la déboucher. Ils se mirent à quatre pour y parvenir. Glissant ensuite les mains dedans, ils récoltèrent un peu du liquide avant de boire. Aussitôt, le quatuor retrouva sa taille normale.

« Dis, t'étais sérieux quand tu parlais de démolir la porte ? » interrogea Sora.

« A moitié. J'espérais qu'il aie suffisamment peur pour nous ouvrir le passage. Mais en cas de refus… en effet j'aurais réellement attaqué. » répondit Riku.

« Ben heureusement qu'il a eut peur alors. » commenta Dingo.

Sora le regarda en se grattant la tête. Il semblait vraiment prêt à tout. En y réfléchissant, pour Kaïri il ferait certainement la même chose. Quoique de là à pulvériser une pauvre porte. Riku chercha de nouveau la direction à prendre. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'un sourire apparut devant eux. Parfaitement un sourire, et non je n'ai rien pris de bizarre. Un chat apparut derrière le sourire. Violet à rayures, il les regardait avec malice.

* * *

« Oh c'est encore ce chat bizarre. » dit Donald.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas. Un chat qui parle ou un canard magicien faites votre choix. » répondit l'animal.

« Bon allons droit au but : auriez-vous vu une rose un peu particulière ? » demanda Sora qui connaissait le félin et sa curieuse façon de répondre.

« Chaque rose est particulière et unique. Celle que vous recherchez est certainement la plus belle de toutes. Sa reine ne sera cependant pas prête à la céder, ou alors peut-être que si. A vous de voir. » continua le chat.

« Je vois surtout que vous aimez embrouiller les gens. » constata Riku.

« Héhéhé. La confusion et la vérité se mêlent étroitement, l'une fait éclater l'autre, ou la nourrit. »

« _Et si on l'éclatait lui pour voir ? _» pensèrent Sora et Riku.

Au final, ils se remirent en route. Peu de temps après, un palais apparut au loin. Sora eut une appréhension. Pourvu qu'ils n'y aillent pas … il n'avait absolument aucune envie de revoir la reine de cœur, complètement hystérique avec sa manie de couper la tête à tout le monde, et de hurler à tout va convaincue que c'était cela l'autorité. Cependant, plus ils approchaient et moins le rayon de la bague semblait dévier de sa trajectoire. Sora leva la tête au ciel. Ils y étaient. Devant le palais de cette fichue reine.

« Je comprends ce que le chat du Cheschire voulait dire par la reine de la rose. » dit Dingo.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Riku.

« Là-dedans … vit une reine tyrannique et hystérique. Combien tu parie que c'est elle qui a la rose ? » annonça Sora d'un ton las.

Une reine tyrannique … Riku espéra qu'elle n'avait pas endommagé la fleur. A voir la tête de son meilleur ami, la réclamer ne serait pas chose aisée. Le jeune soupira, puis avança vers le pont-levis. A l'entrée, deux cartes à jouer servaient de garde. Ils barrèrent la route en croisant leur lance.

« Halte-là ! Ceci est la demeure de la reine des cœurs. Passez votre chemin si nous n'avez pas audience avec elle. » dit une carte.

« Justement je viens en solliciter une. » répondit Riku.

« Mauvaise idée. » maugréa Sora.

Les cartes se regardèrent, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la manière de procéder. Puis, décidant qu'une audience n'était pas une menace, ils accompagnèrent le groupe à l'intérieur du château. Toute la décoration, du sol au plafonds en passant par les tapis et tentures était dans les tons de rouge. Les tableaux ne représentaient que la propriétaire du château. Ils parcoururent un long chemin, avant que les cartes ne s'arrêtent devant une immense porte en bois à double battant. L'une d'elles annonça qu'on réclamait une entrevue avec la reine. Le quatuor dut attendre que la réponse leur parvienne depuis l'autre côté. Enfin, un battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant une vaste salle avec tout au bout un trône. Dois-je préciser la couleur de cette salle ? Sora soupira. La voilà.

Il suivit Riku qui avançait sur un tapis menant à la reine des cœurs. Cette dernière les regarda s'approcher avec un air ennuyé, une main soutenant sa tête, tandis que l'autre tapotait le petit sceptre muni d'un cœur en son extrémité sur le fauteuil. Une fois devant lui, Riku posa un genou à terre. Ses amis firent de même, avec mauvaise grâce.

« Qui êtes-vous et que désirez-vous ? » interrogea la reine.

Même elle était vêtue de rouge. Sa robe enserrait la taille pour bouffer ensuite. Les manches en étaient courtes.

« Majesté, je me nomme Riku et je suis venu chercher quelque chose d'extrêmement important. »

« Quelle est cette chose ? » demanda la souveraine sans même les saluer.

« Une rose. Elle est la représentation du cœur de mon amie, et je ... »

« Balivernes, coupa la reine. Cette rose est à moi je l'ai trouvée dans mon jardin. Un magnifique spécimen du reste. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, débarrassez-moi le plancher. »

« Altesse, je vous supplie d'écouter ma requête. La personne à qui appartient cette rose va mourir si je ne la lui ramène pas. » reprit calmement Riku.

« _Tu perds ton temps Riku, jamais elle ne te la donnera. _» pensa Sora.

« Ridicule, une rose n'est pas nécessaire à la survie. » répliqua la reine.

« Celle-ci est une exception. »

« Comment OSEZ-vous me contredire ? Je vous ai déjà dit de partir, alors quittez mon palais sur-le-champ ou je vous jette en prison ! » s'écria la reine en désignant la porte.

Les cartes gardes s'approchèrent du groupe, signifiant bien la fin de l'entretien. Riku se releva donc, dents serrées et tourna le dos à la souveraine sans plus de manière. Les gardes le conduisirent hors de la salle du trône. Une fois dans un couloir désert cependant, l'ado se jeta sur les cartes, saisit leur tête et les cogna l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

« Je me disais aussi. » fit Sora pendant que les cartes tombaient au sol.

« Tu va chercher la rose ? » demanda Donald.

« Évidemment. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix puisque cette pimbêche refuse de comprendre. » répondit Riku en soulevant un des gardes.

Sora se chargea du deuxième. Les cartes furent cachées dans une pièce déserte, dont Sora scella la porte avec sa Keyblade. Riku pour sa part, enclencha le pouvoir de la bague remise par Yen Sid. La reine ne portait pas la rose sur elle, ce qui était appréciable. Le groupe partit donc en vadrouille dans le palais. Les gardes y pullulaient. Les tentures fournirent une cachette, de même que le mobilier. Lorsqu'il n'y en avait pas cependant, il leur fallait s'en prendre aux soldats. Le groupe monta un étage, suivant le rayon vert.

« On dirait que les autres ne le voient pas. » remarqua Donald.

« Elle a été faite pour ceux qui cherchent le cœur et l'esprit de Maëlly. J'imagine que c'est ça la raison. » répondit Riku qui surveillait l'approche d'un duo de cartes.

« Je prends à droite. Toi Riku tu t'occupes de celle de gauche. » fit Sora.

« Ça marche. Les gars vous avancerez pendant qu'on se chargera d'eux, et si la voie n'est pas libre, faites en sorte qu'elle le soit. » répondit Riku.

« Ahyuk d'accord. » fit Dingo.

Le moment venu, les ados bondirent hors de leur cachette puis assommèrent les cartes. Donald et Dingo passèrent sur le côté, vérifièrent un angle de couloir et bifurquèrent. Ils tombèrent ensuite nez-à-nez avec un couple de cartes. Ils les attaquèrent sans hésiter, avant de les dissimuler comme les autres. Sora et Riku continuèrent. Progressant ainsi ils allaient plus vite. La bague les amena à un autre étage, puis un autre. Finalement, ce fut dans les appartements de la reine qu'ils atterrirent. Donald et Sora firent le guet pendant que Riku et Dingo cherchaient.

« Là regarde, ça ne peut être que celle-là c'est la seule fleur dans cette pièce. » lança Dingo.

Riku se retourna. Une rose était mise en vase sur la table de chevet de la souveraine. Le jeune homme s'approcha et la prit délicatement. Elle n'avait pas d'épines.

« Elle est vraiment belle. Ça ne me surprends pas, Maëlly est vraiment une gentille fille. » constata Riku avec un sourire.

Entretemps, les gardes chargés de raccompagner le groupe à l'extérieur avait repris connaissance. Ils tambourinèrent à la porte, incapables de l'ouvrir. Un groupe de leurs collègues arriva avec un bélier. Quatre d'entre eux se mirent de part et d'autre du madrier, pour le lancer contre le bois. Au bout de quelques instants, la porte céda.

« Ce sont les visiteurs, il faut avertir la reine ! » dirent les prisonniers d'une même voix.

Aussitôt le groupe s'élança en direction de la salle du trône. La reine s'étonna un instant d'une telle arrivée. Mais quand elle sut, elle se mit à nouveau en colère.

« Ils veulent me voler ma rose ! Me voler moi ! Arrêtez-les ! » cria-t-elle.

Toutes les cartes présentes dans le palais se donnèrent le mot. Ils parcoururent le château, délivrant ceux mis à mal par nos héros. Ce fut bientôt un bataillon qui se forma. Bataillon que vit arriver Donald.

« Oh oh. Les gardes arrivent. » annonça-t-il.

« Et en masse ! Vite ! » ajouta Sora.

Il tira Donald à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et la verrouilla, avant de s'adosser contre l'air affolé.

« Et maintenant ? Par où on sort ? » demanda Dingo.

« La fenêtre. » répondit Riku.

Il mit la rose entre ses dents, délicatement puis alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Là, il défit sa ceinture. Les gardes frappaient à la porte.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera assez longue ? » interrogea Sora.

« Chi les fées ont bien fait leur bouloch, ouich. Donald, Dingo, pouchez un meuble devant la powte. Cha nous fewa gagner du temps.» répondit Riku.

Il lança la ceinture qui s'allongea. Le jeune attacha ensuite la corde au pied d'un meuble. Il passa le premier, suivit de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Grâce à la petite commode devant la porte, les gardes mirent un long moment à entrer. Suffisamment pour que les fugitifs soient tous descendus. Riku se résolut à abandonner la ceinture. Il se mit à courir avec les autres. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il avait dû laisser revenait automatiquement.

« Elle est bien pratique cette ceinture. » dit-il.

« RATTRAPEZ-MOI CES VOLEURS ! QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TETE ! » hurla la reine depuis un balcon.

« C'est à elle qu'il faudrait couper la tête ! » fit Sora.

« Ou au moins la langue. » ajouta Riku.

Toutes les cartes convergèrent vers le quatuor qui, sans cesser de courir, dégaina ses armes. Riku replaça sa précieuse rose entre les dents pour avoir les mains libres. Donald lança un sortilège de feu, complété par une rafale en provenance de Sora. Dingo bloqua une lance avec son bouclier vert. La bataille s'engagea, les Keyblades croisant avec les lances. Riku écarta la tête quand l'une d'elles tenta de l'atteindre à cet endroit. Il brisa ensuite l'arme avant de neutraliser son possesseur. Du coin de l'œil, il en vit d'autres arriver.

« Sont trop nombreux ! » fit Sora.

« Faut pouwtant qu'on pache ! » lança Riku en bloquant un coup.

« Donald avec moi ! On va créer un passage ! Tenez vous prêts ! » reprit Sora.

Le volatile se rapprocha de son ami. Tous deux combinèrent leur magie pour créer une puissante bourrasque qui balaya les cartes. Profitant de cette diversion, le groupe fila vers la sortie. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de ce château de fous. Les cartes voulurent les arrêter en les embrochant. Dingo en bloqua quelques unes, les autres passèrent à ras de nos amis. Donald dressa une barrière de feu pour maintenir l'ennemi à distance. Initiative qui porta ses fruits, puisque les cartes n'osèrent pas la traverser. Le quatuor gagna la forêt. Ils stoppèrent près d'un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle. Riku ôta la rose de sa bouche. Un sur deux de retrouvé. Espérons que le prochain ne sera pas dans un monde de dingues.

* * *

« Vous avez réussi à trouver l'objet de votre quête, magnifique. » fit une voix.

Le chat du Cheschire apparut devant eux, allongé sur le côté.

« Sous le nez de la reine et dans ses appartements en plus. Un véritable exploit. » reprit-il.

« Dites donc vous ! Si vous étiez au courant depuis le début, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? » lança Riku.

« Laisse mon vieux, ce chat est un vrai sphinx, il ne parle jamais clairement. » révéla Sora.

Assis par terre la tête en l'air, il était occupé à reprendre son souffle. Riku se désintéressa du chat. Celui s'en alla, son sourire disparaissant en dernier. Ayant plus ou moins récupéré, le groupe décida de regagner le vaisseau gummi. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt. Le terrier du lapin blanc se présenta à eux.

« Mince ! La bouteille pour rapetir est de l'autre côté, comment on va faire ? » se rappela Sora en voyant celle qu'ils avaient amenée dehors.

Riku pesta devant cet oubli. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir regagner le vaisseau à présent ?

« Un champignon grandit partout et peut devenir très gros. Il commence pourtant petit. » entendirent-ils.

Le chat. Encore une fois. Il cueillait un champignon, qu'il tendit au groupe.

« Comment être sûr qu'il n'est pas vénéneux ? » demanda Donald.

« Vous n'avez pourtant pas eu peur de boire ce que contenaient les bouteilles. » rappela le chat.

« Parce qu'on savait qu'on ne risquait rien. » répondit Sora.

« Ici aussi. Avec quoi croyez-vous que ces potions soient faites ? Mon but n'est pas d'empoisonner mon prochain. Je suis neutre. » reprit le chat.

Riku s'avança alors, et prit la plante.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je compte sur vous pour ramener à Maëlly ce dont elle a besoin. » dit-il à ses amis.

« Mais Riku ! » protesta Sora.

Le jeune détacha un morceau du champignon. Il hésita un instant puis le porta à sa bouche. Il mâcha puis avala. L'effet fut immédiat, et Riku perdit de nombreux centimètres.

« Vous voyez ? Il faut savoir faire confiance au sphinx. » lança le chat.

Il fila à nouveau. Rassurés, le reste du groupe prit chacun un morceau du champignon. Comme au début, ils firent rouler la bouteille pour grandir de l'autre côté puis regagnèrent leur taille.

« Au fait Riku, ne recommence plus jamais à te mettre en danger en goûtant des trucs bizarres. » avertit Sora.

« C'était la seule solution. » se défendit l'argenté.

« Ouais, ben je te rappelle que Maëlly attends ton retour. Elle dira quoi si elle apprends que tu t'es perdu en route ? »

Riku garda le silence. Il lui avait promis de revenir, et au plus vite. Même si le chat était digne de confiance, ou autant qu'il puisse l'être, il avait fait quelque chose d'idiot et de dangereux. Ce champignon aurait pu le tuer.

« Suis désolé. » dit-il à voix basse.

« Ça va. Je comprends que tu sois prêt à tout pour l'élue de ton cœur. » fit Sora taquin.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était. » souligna Riku.

« Et moi je suis pas idiot tu sais. »

« Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça. »

Cette réplique valut à Riku une tape sur l'épaule. Après être remonté le long du terrier, ce qui était plus plaisant que d'y tomber, le groupe retrouva le vaisseau gummi avec soulagement.

« Waaah ! Moi ça m'a bien fatigué tout ça. On devrait prendre un peu de repos. » baîlla Sora en s'étirant.

« On n'a pas le temps Sora. Les gardes doivent encore être à nos trousses, et Maëlly ne peut pas attendre elle. » fit Riku en montant.

« D'accord d'accord. Je dormirais pendant le voyage. »

La porte du vaisseau se referma, l'appareil décolla ensuite à la recherche du diamant symbolisant l'esprit de la jeune fille.


	10. Terre sauvage

**Le voyage se poursuit, plus calmement cette fois. Nos héros arrivent en terre inconnue. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et surtout commentent, et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Durant le trajet menant au monde suivant, Sora s'endormit dans un coin du vaisseau. Donald bâillait de temps en temps et Dingo fatiguait également. Seul Riku paraissait rester en forme. Quelque temps plus tard, ils découvrirent le monde dans lequel le diamant de l'esprit se situait. Donald posa leur moyen de transport dans une plaine. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le canard activa un camouflage magique, et rejoignit ses amis qui établissaient un camp.

« Me réveiller alors que dans quelques minutes il va falloir se coucher ! » fit Sora en déposant le sac de vivres.

« Fallait bien que tu manges. Mais surtout t'imagines pas qu'on va tout faire. » lança Riku.

Dingo prépara le bois pour le feu, que Donald alluma avec un sort. Riku et Sora s'occupèrent du dîner.

« On est où à votre avis ? » questionna Sora en mangeant.

« Aucune idée, je ne suis encore jamais allé dans ce monde. » répondit Donald en jetant un œil alentour.

« On verra bien demain matin. Pour le moment, au lit. » reprit Riku.

« Yaaaay ! » s'exclama Sora.

Riku roula des yeux avec amusement. Par moment on avait l'impression que le passe-temps préféré de Sora était de dormir. Le jeune se roula donc en boule sous sa couverture, souhaitant une bonne nuit étouffée à tout le monde. Donald et Dingo suivirent rapidement. Riku pour sa part, avait sorti la rose récupérée plus tôt. Il fit tourner la petite tige entre ses doigts. Le cœur de Maëlly. Celle qui l'avait accepté sans réserve malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Pas pour son physique ni sa popularité, simplement pour lui. Elle l'avait comprit et rassuré. Au final, Riku s'était attaché à elle, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Puis … il en était tombé amoureux. Dire qu'il tenait son cœur entre ses mains. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Riku leva la tête au ciel. Les étoiles étaient visibles. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller placer la rose en sécurité.

Il revint au campement où il s'allongea. Après quelques instants, il ferma les yeux. L'image de Maëlly se forma derrière ses paupières closes, avant de se transformer en rêve. Ils étaient sur leur îlot, Riku poursuivait la jeune fille sur la plage. Il croyait la tenir, mais chaque fois la brune lui glissait entre les doigts. L'ado finirait bien l'avoir. Quelques instants après, il l'attrapa enfin. Il la ramena contre lui, resserrant sa prise. Maëlly n'offrit pas de résistance. A la place, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules … et le secoua.

* * *

« Riku ! Réveille-toi ! »

C'était la voix de Sora. Les yeux turquoises croisèrent les orbes céruléennes de son ami.

« On a de la visite. » dit-il en s'écartant.

Riku roula et se mit à genoux. Devant lui, des hommes à la peau mate décorée de peinture rouge par endroits. Ils avaient les cheveux longs, parfois en crête, avec des plumes accrochées au sommet. Leur expression n'était guère amicale. Leur tenue se composait d'un pantalon de peau ou d'un pagne, découvrant une musculature saillante. Des Indiens. Et armés. L'un d'eux fit signe avec sa lance de se lever. Riku se mit sur ses pieds. Un autre Indien les poussa en avant. Encadré par ces hommes, nos héros furent contraints d'obéir en silence. Ils furent amenés à un village, plus précisément devant une tente. Un homme en sortit. Au vu de la déférence avec laquelle les Indiens s'adressaient à lui, ce devait être leur chef. Ce dernier jeta un œil au groupe, puis s'avança vers eux.

« Qu'êtes-vous venus chercher sur nos terres ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous … nous ne savions pas que c'était chez vous. Nous sommes arrivés hier soir au moment où la nuit tombait. » répondit Sora.

« On ne vous ennuiera pas plus longtemps. Pourriez-vous juste nous dire si par hasard ... » continua Riku.

« Père ? Nous avons de la visite ? » interrompit une jeune femme.

Brune avec de très longs cheveux, vêtue d'une robe sans manches laissant les épaules nues, elle tourna la tête vers les visiteurs.

« Des étrangers que nos braves ont trouvé sur notre terrain de chasse, Pocahontas. » répondit le chef Indien.

« Désolés. Euh … je suis à la recherche de quelque chose de très important. Auriez-vous trouvé un diamant récemment ? » reprit Riku.

« Un diamant ? C'est une pierre précieuse c'est ça ? » répondit Pocahontas.

Depuis l'arrivée des hommes blancs, la jeune femme s'était beaucoup informée sur eux.

« Oui. Il appartient à une amie qui m'est très chère. Elle en a besoin pour vivre. »

Le chef Indien parut sceptique. Pocahontas afficha l'étonnement. Besoin d'un caillou pour vivre ? Décidément ces hommes blancs étaient bien étranges. Eux ne possédaient ni or ni pierreries, et ils vivaient sans le moindre problème.

« Non. Nous n'en possédons pas, pas plus que de l'or. » répondit-elle.

« Oh. Dans ce cas nous … nous allons partir. » fit Riku.

« Je vous raccompagne. »

Des guerriers voulurent la suivre, mais Pocahontas déclina. Ce n'était que des enfants, ils étaient inoffensifs. Les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air méchants non plus. Le quatuor suivit donc la jeune Indienne qui les amena hors de son camp. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Pocahontas, que cette histoire de diamant intriguait, prit la parole.

« Dis-moi euh ... »

« Riku. C'est Riku. »

« Riku, pourquoi ton amie a-t-elle besoin d'un diamant pour vivre ? »

« Pour être franc, j'ignore si tu vas me croire d'ailleurs, mais elle a été victime d'un sort. Son cœur et son esprit se sont envolés, l'un sous la forme d'une rose l'autre d'un diamant. J'ai déjà la rose, mais il lui faut quand même le diamant pour se réveiller. » expliqua l'ado.

« Nous avons un sorcier nous aussi, je connais ce genre de chose. C'est donc ça. »

Riku hocha la tête. Pocahontas ajouta qu'en ville ils auraient sûrement plus de chances de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'ado émit un doute : il savait très bien que ce genre de pierre attisait la convoitise. Si jamais le diamant avait été trouvé, son possesseur ne le rendrait pas facilement.

* * *

« Et tu ne sais pas où chercher ? » reprit Pocahontas.

« J'ai un objet pour m'y aider. »

La ville dont parlait la jeune Indienne fut en vue. Basée autour d'un port, elle grouillait de monde. En arrivant plus près, un homme portant un sac sur les épaules bouscula la jeune femme.

« Regarde où tu vas espèce de sauvage ! » siffla-t-il.

« Hé ! Quand on est mirot comme vous on tâche d'être poli ! » riposta Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ? Tu veux que je te flanque une correction ? » reprit le bonhomme.

« Essayez un peu pour voir. » fit Riku en se plaçant à côté de Sora.

Donald et Dingo virent se mettre de part et d'autre de leurs amis. Se voyant inférieur en nombre, l'homme bougonna puis s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? » demanda Sora.

« Ça s'appelle l'intolérance Sora. Je me trompe ? » fit Riku en se tournant vers Pocahontas.

« Non tu dis vrai. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ces gens-là. Nous ne leur avons rien fait, nous les avons laissé s'installer sur nos terres, nous ne les empêchons pas de vivre. Et pourtant certains nous insultent. »

« Des imbéciles, ne fais pas attention à eux. » reprit Riku.

Il tourna les talons, et activa sa bague. Le rayon indiqua un coin du port, caché par une maison.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir défendue. En échange, laissez-moi vous aider à trouver ce que vous cherchez. » reprit Pocahontas.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis. De plus ton père doit t'attendre. » répondit Riku.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'aventure souvent par ici. »

« Dans ce cas, vu que tu connais le coin ça peut nous être utile. Pas vrai Riku ? » fit Sora.

L'argenté acquiesça. Il suivit le rayon émit par sa bague. Après quelques instants de marche, le groupe découvrit que la bague désignait un bateau.

« Oh non, il est encore là. » dit Pocahontas.

« Tu sais à qui appartient ce bateau ? » demanda Dingo.

« Oui, à un homme nommé Radcliffe. » répondit l'Indienne.

« Vu ta réaction il n'a pas l'air sympa. » fit Sora.

« Non. C'est un homme au cœur mauvais. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que nous ne possédons pas d'or. »

Riku considéra le bateau. Si le diamant était là, alors il devrait y aller. Cependant, étant donné ce que Pocahontas venait de dévoiler sur ce Radcliffe, il faudrait prendre quelques précautions.

« Venez. » fit Riku en partant.

Donald le rattrapa, et lui demanda s'il avait un plan.

« Le diamant est là, la bague est formelle. Je pense que nous irons faire un petit tour sur ce bateau à la nuit tombée. » répondit Riku.

« Attends une seconde. Quelqu'un devrait rester ici. Rien ne nous dit que le bateau sera encore là ce soir. » fit Sora.

« Ah tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon, je vais monter la garde, vous pourrez retourner au … où vous savez. » reprit Riku.

« Si tu comptes rester là, il te faudra une autre tenue, tu attires l'attention. » souligna Pocahontas.

Riku remarqua alors que les gens les regardaient bizarrement, avec un air un peu choqué pour certains.

« Je vais vous ramener des tenues de mon village, à moins que vous n'ayez de quoi prendre celles des blancs. » dit Pocahontas.

« Non, ce serait gentil. Nous devons retourner à la plaine aussi. » fit Sora.

L'indienne assura que ça ne poserait aucun souci. Le groupe dut retourner au village Indien, en espérant que le bateau n'appareillerait pas entretemps. Le père de la jeune fille fut un peu réticent pour céder des vêtements, mais sa fille argumenta si bien qu'il capitula. Pocahontas fit signe à ses nouveaux amis de la suivre. Elle les fit entrer dans un tipi, farfouilla un moment puis leur tendit des vêtements. Elle sortit ensuite le temps de les laisser s'habiller. Après un regard, les garçons se changèrent.

* * *

« Héhé on est des Indiens maintenant. » fit Sora en contemplant sa tenue.

Il avait juste un pantalon marron avec les mocassins assortis. Donald lui avait un pagne, Dingo un pantalon avec un haut manche-longues.

« Toi peut-être, mais moi on a du mal à y croire. » répondit Riku.

Lui, il avait un pantalon également ainsi qu'un gilet. Avec son physique il passait difficilement pour un membre de la tribu.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Pocahontas.

« Oui ! » répondit Donald.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Vous pouvez mettre quelques bijoux et des plumes si vous le souhaitez. » proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit Sora avec un sourire.

Elle lui donna des bracelets en perles bleues qui s'attachaient au biceps, Donald eut un pectoral multicolore qui descendait jusqu'au ventre, Dingo un bandeau avec une plume. Riku accepta un bandeau pour ses cheveux et un pectoral.

« Je dois y aller, merci beaucoup. » dit-il.

« On se retrouve à la plaine. » informa Sora.

Riku acquiesça et sortit du tipi. Pocahontas se chargea d'accompagner les autres là où les guerriers les avaient cueillis le matin-même. En ville, les passants avaient changé de regard sur Riku : ils n'étaient plus outrés par ses curieux vêtements, mais le jeune les entendit se demander s'il était bien un Indien. Il ne prêta pas attention à ces commentaires, le tout était qu'on le remarque un peu moins.

« _Mouais, j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est pas gagné. _» se dit-il.

En fin de compte, il aurait peut-être mieux valut que Sora y aille à sa place. Oh et puis zut, tant que le propriétaire du bateau ignorait sa présence, c'était l'essentiel. L'embarcation n'avait pas bougé. Riku se posta sur un tonneau, ce qui assurait une bonne vue. Ses yeux couleur eau observèrent les va et viens du port. On déchargeait des marchandises, on en montait d'autres … c'était un perpétuel mouvement. Au bout d'un moment passé à regarder tout ce monde, Riku détacha son regard d'eux pour vérifier où en était le bateau. Toujours en bois, avec des voiles. Soudain, un homme apparut sur le pont. Vêtu de violet, des cheveux bruns bouclés sous un large chapeau assorti à sa tenue, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Certainement Radcliffe, songea le guerrier.

A tout hasard, il pointa sa bague vers lui. Le rayon fila droit sur l'homme, plus précisément sur ce qu'il tenait. Le diamant de Maëlly. Riku plissa les yeux. Il lui dirait bien d'enlever ses sales pattes de là. Vu de loin la pierre étincelait. Elle paraissait être d'une taille respectable. Nul doute qu'il allait la mettre sous clé.

« _Rien que la Keyblade de Sora ne puisse ouvrir_. » songea le jeune homme.

Radcliffe resta un moment sur le pont, puis se décida à rentrer. Riku lui resta en poste. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il vit cependant arriver Dingo.

« Me suis dit que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie. » annonça-t-il en s'arrêtant près de lui.

« C'est gentil Dingo. Tiens assis-toi. » répondit Riku en descendant de son tonneau.

Dingo prit la place que lui désignait le jeune.

« J'ai pu voir le type qui avait le diamant. » annonça celui-ci.

« Ah oui, de quoi il a l'air ? »

« D'un type pompeux. Il est resté un moment à contempler le diamant. Il va certainement l'enfermer ce soir. »

Riku et Dingo restèrent à papoter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Donald et Sora arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sora avait apporté leurs habits au cas où. Ils patientèrent encore un moment avant de se décider à entrer en action, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il leur faudrait être particulièrement discrets : si quelqu'un les apercevaient, il pourrait croire qu'ils faisaient partie du peuple de Pocahontas.

* * *

Riku passa en premier. Il lança sa ceinture vers le bateau et l'attacha à une bitte d'amarrage. Se suspendant après, il entreprit de gagner le vaisseau. Mais alors qu'il y passait la tête, il tomba nez à museau avec un petit chien au poil fourni. La bestiole gronda en le découvrant, puis se mit à aboyer affreusement fort.

« Riku qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sora.

Un homme sur le bateau posa exactement la même question.

« A l'eau vite ! » lâcha Riku.

Tous trois se laissèrent tomber dans l'océan. La ceinture se défit pour rejoindre son propriétaire. Le marin tendit une lampe pour découvrir la raison de tout ce raffut. Nos amis durent rester un moment sous l'eau, le temps de voir la lumière s'éloigner. Ils remontèrent à la surface, puis sur le quai. Il s'éloignèrent un peu du navire. Là, ils entreprirent de se changer.

« Premier problème : passer sans que le chien nous repère. » fit Riku en essorant ses cheveux.

« Comment va-t-on le neutraliser ? » ajouta Sora.

« On l'enferme dans un sac ! » lança Donald avec les gestes imitant la capture de l'animal.

« Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'aboyer. Et tu feras quoi après, tu le jetteras à l'eau ? » répondit Sora.

« Waah. » reprit Donald.

« Si on pouvait l'endormir ... » hasarda Dingo.

« Bonne idée. Mais le problème demeure : avec quoi ? » fit Riku.

« On l'assomme ! » continua Donald.

« T'es un partisan de la violence toi ! » lança Sora.

« Il n'a pas tort. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. » dit Riku.

« Un chien c'est pas spécialement facile à assommer. » souligna Dingo.

« Tout dépends de comment tu t'y prends. » répondit Sora.

« Laissez-moi faire. » se proposa Donald.

Ses amis acceptèrent, pressentant qu'il s'y prendrait très bien. Leur plan mis au point, le groupe revint vers le bateau. Riku remit la ceinture, et Donald prit la tête du groupe. Le chien étant ailleurs, ils purent cette fois embarquer. L'animal ne serait cependant pas long à revenir. Le canard se sépara du groupe pour le prendre à revers. Il le vit arriver vers ses amis. Ricanant à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre, il sortit de sa cachette sur la pointe des palmes. Il avait sortit la baguette qui ressemblait plus à un marteau qu'autre chose ( n_dla : celle qu'il a dans KH2, au moment où Dingo se fait assommer par un bloc de pierre._) Ayant repéré la présence des intrus, le chien se mit à gronder. Donald arrivant derrière, fit tourner son arme avant de l'abattre sur le canidé.

« Kaï ! »

Dingo le ramassa et le fourra dans un tonneau à côté.

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais lui aplatir le crâne. » chuchota Riku.

L'ado activa ensuite sa bague pour s'orienter dans le navire. Dingo avait pris une lampe que Sora alluma d'un sort de feu. Le quatuor progressa en silence, évitant les marins qui patrouillaient. Riku ouvrit ensuite une porte le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. La bague les mena au fonds du couloir, dans une chambre. Un homme ronflait à l'intérieur. Radcliffe. Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru le jeune homme, il n'avait pas enfermé le diamant dans un coffre. Non. Il _dormait_ avec. Radcliffe avait passé une cordelette autour pour l'attacher au cou. Retirer le diamant allait être coton. Riku décida de s'y coller. Pas à pas, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux il approcha du lit. Il tendit une main. En principe, il devrait pouvoir faire glisser la pierre hors de la corde.

Riku s'attela à sa tâche en gardant un œil sur Radcliffe. Sa respiration se fit soudain comme gênée. L'ado retira les mains, craignant qu'il se réveille. Ses trois amis retinrent leur souffle. Radcliffe se mit simplement sur le côté. Riku relâcha doucement sa respiration. Il devait contourner le lit à présent. Ceci fait il se remit à la tâche. Après des minutes qui parurent des heures Riku tenait le diamant. Il revint près de ses amis. Il était temps de quitter le navire. Ils faillirent se faire remarquer par un marin en sortant du couloir. Finalement, le quatuor regagna la terre ferme.

« Et de deux ! Ça s'est passé sans trop d'anicroches cette fois. » lança Riku.

« Dépêchons-nous tout de même. » préconisa Donald.

Riku glissa le diamant dans sa poche. Au pas de course, ils quittèrent la ville à présent endormie. Retrouver la plaine avec le peu d'éclairage que fournissait leur lampe prit du temps. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils regagnèrent le vaisseau gummi.

« Allons-y Donald. » dit Riku.

« On devrait se reposer un peu non ? » demanda Sora.

« Non on rentre. Mieux vaut ne pas être là quand il s'apercevra du vol demain. Personne ne nous a vu, mais je préfère prendre de la distance. Sans compter que Maëlly nous attends. »

Le canard fit décoller le vaisseau sans plus attendre.


	11. Retour à la vie normale

**Retour à la normale pour nos amis, maisilreste encore un détail ou deux à régler.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Voilà quelques jours que le groupe était parti. Kaïri et le roi Mickey s'étaient relayés au chevet de Maëlly. Yen Sid s'était occupé de lui appliquer des sortilèges pour la nourrir, l'hydrater, bref qu'elle reste en vie et dans un état correct. Alors que Mickey lisait dans la chambre, on toqua à la porte. Kaïri ouvrit dès qu'il en donna la permission.

« Ils sont revenus ! Le vaisseau gummi vient juste de se poser. » annonça-t-elle.

« Excellent ! » commenta Mickey.

Il délaissa son livre et sauta de sa chaise. Lui et la jeune fille vinrent à la rencontre du quatuor.

« Vous avez pu les retrouver ? » interrogea l'adolescente.

Pour toute réponse, Riku lui montra la rose et le diamant qu'il tenait dans chaque main. Il s'enquit également de la santé de son amie.

« État stable, rien de changé. » répondit Mickey.

Les jeunes croisèrent Yen Sid à l'étage. Riku lui annonça la fin de sa quête, puis s'interrogea sur la manière de procéder.

« Il te suffit simplement de les mettre en contact avec elle. » répondit le magicien.

Riku se rendit sans plus attendre dans la pièce où se trouvait la jeune fille. Une fois près d'elle, il déposa le diamant sur le front et la rose sur la poitrine. Les deux items s'illuminèrent, puis doucement s'enfoncèrent dans le corps de la brune. Depuis le pas de la porte, Sora demanda des nouvelles.

« Elle se réchauffe. J'imagine qu'il faudra quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se réveille. » répondit Riku, une main sur le front de Maëlly.

« D'accord. Bon, moi je vais aller dormir. » annonça le jeune.

« T'es incorrigible. Je vais aller dire aux autres que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. » reprit Riku en se levant.

Au moment où il atteignit la porte, la voix de Maëlly lui parvint.

« Riku ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Maëlly ? Te voilà réveillée ? » répondit Riku.

Il vint vers elle à grands pas et s'assit au bord du lit. Il lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient chez Yen Sid, le précepteur du roi Mickey.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Lourde. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne. »

« On devrait l'amener à maître Yen Sid pour qu'il l'examine. » suggéra Sora.

« Bonne idée. Tu peux marcher ? » fit Riku en posant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Il faudra bien. » répondit Maëlly.

Elle leva, mais éprouva de la difficulté à marcher. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'escalier, Maëlly ne put retenir un léger soupir contrarié. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Riku la prit aussitôt dans ses bras puis monta. Durant le trajet, Maëlly leva les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lui jeta un regard en coin qui la fit rougir. Aussi détourna-t-elle rapidement la tête, pendant qu'un sourire amusé incurvait la bouche de Riku.

* * *

« Hmm Riku ? » dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« L'escalier est fini, tu peux me poser. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. » répondit Riku.

« _Mais moi si. _Oui oui, je vais me débrouiller. Je te remercie. »

Riku la déposa alors dans le bon sens. Yen Sid se trouvait dans son salon, ainsi qu'une des fées croisée dans le couloir les en informa. Tout le reste du groupe s'y trouvait aussi, accueillant Maëlly avec des sourires. Riku informa le magicien du symptôme que ressentait la brune. L'homme tendit les mains qui s'auréolèrent, pendant qu'il lançait un charme de diagnostic.

« Tout va parfaitement bien. La sensation de lourdeur est due au retour de ce qu'elle a perdu. Cela passera dans quelques instants. » déclara-t-il.

Maëlly fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Genre quoi ? Pendant que Sora et Riku prenaient place dans des fauteuils, Maëlly se mit à côté de Kaïri.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ou deux je crois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu au juste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yen Sid fit léviter un plateau contenant théière, tasses et thé. La conversation vint sur Maléfique, et surtout comment la retrouver pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Selon Mickey, elle avait dû retourner dans son château. Riku était d'avis d'aller l'en déloger, et sous-entendit de l'enterrer aussi.

« Tu ne dois pas succomber à la vengeance Riku, cela risquerait de t'entraîner à nouveau du mauvais côté. Maléfique doit être neutralisée et elle le sera, mais pas ainsi. » intervint Mickey en posant sa tasse vide.

Riku émit un grognement en détournant le regard. Le roi avait raison, il le savait. Néanmoins, c'était dur de résister. Cette sorcière aurait pu tuer Maëlly … une chose est sûre, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Au final, le souverain décida qu'il s'en occuperait en compagnie de Donald et Dingo. Les enfants eux, retourneraient dans le monde. Riku n'était qu'à moitié satisfait de cette solution. Le thé terminé, il fut convenu de ramener tout ce beau monde à l'Île du Destin. Là-bas, les jeunes saluèrent le roi et ses amis avec de grands signes de la main.

« Bien ! Nous on va rentrer. » annonça Sora.

« D'accord, on se voit demain à l'école. Même si je sais pas quel jour on est » répondit Riku.

« Entendu, à demain alors. » répondit Kaïri.

Riku pour sa part, proposa à son amie d'aller dans leur petit coin habituel, après qu'elle aie retrouvé ses parents. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur le sable. La famille de Maëlly s'était montrée soulagée de la revoir, et reconnaissante envers Riku pour l'avoir ramenée.

« Au fait Riku. »

« Hmm ? » répondit paresseusement le concerné.

« J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait. » fit Maëlly.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ah. C'était certainement Kaïri qui l'avait mise au courant.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ça. » reprit la brune.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu m'as sauvé en m'écartant du sort, alors je te devais bien ça. »

« Ouais, mais toi tu es venu me chercher. » continua Maëlly.

« Parce que tu es mon amie. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit dire merci c'est moi. Tu m'as sorti de ma solitude, tu m'as redonné la joie de vivre et confiance en moi. J'étais mal avant de te connaître, je peinais à me réintégrer. Si tu n'avais pas été là, mon passé continuerait à me ronger, et qui sait jusqu'où ça m'aurait mené. Alors … pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci beaucoup Maëlly. » expliqua Riku.

« Bon, dans ce cas j'imagine qu'on est quittes. » reprit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« D'accord. » sourit-il en lui serrant la main.

* * *

De son côté, Kaïri était plongée dans une réflexion intense. Assise sur son lit, un oreiller serré contre elle, la jeune fille se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à Selphie. Riku était amoureux de Maëlly, lorsqu'il se serait déclaré et que le lycée serait au courant, ça ferait des vagues. Sora la trouva ainsi, il lui tendit un jus de fruit frais.

« Ça ne va pas ? » interrogea-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Je réfléchissais. J'ai remarqué que Riku tenait beaucoup à Maëlly. » commença Kaïri.

« Ouais j'ai vu ça, il est amoureux d'elle en fait. Et alors ? »

« Ben … le problème, c'est que Selphie aussi. Elle craque sur lui depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Et je sais pas comment lui dire sans lui faire de la peine. »

« Ah bon ? Selphie aime Riku ? » s'étonna Sora.

« Toi au moins t'es observateur. Si je te le dit. C'est ma meilleure amie, alors tu pense bien que je suis au courant. » reprit Kaïri entre deux gorgées.

« Hm hm. Mais tu sais, quelle que soit la manière dont tu lui diras elle aura quand même de la peine. T'es vraiment sûre de vouloir le faire ? »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Je me vois mal le lui cacher, elle pourrait m'en vouloir par la suite. Je vais aller la voir. Puisqu'on a pas cours aujourd'hui. » décida Kaïri en se levant.

Elle téléphona à la jeune fille, qui accepta immédiatement de la voir. Elle se donnèrent rendez-vous au parc. Toutefois, en voyant son amie arriver Kaïri se sentit mal à l'aise. Sora avait raison : peu importe la manière, Selphie serait malheureuse. Cette dernière la salua avec enthousiasme. Kaïri s'enquit des nouvelles de Selphie. Elle lui parlerait de Riku plus tard, ça lui permettrait de réfléchir à la forme de son discours.

« Figures-toi qu'en ton absence j'ai pris une grande décision. » annonça Selphie.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ... Toi, Sora et Riku étiez encore partis on ne sait où, et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Si il ne revenait pas, il ne saurait jamais ce que j'éprouve pour lui alors ... »

Aïe pensa Kaïri. Elle comprenait où son amie voulait en venir. La rouquine avait espéré ne pas avoir à lui en parler si tôt. Hélas, vu son projet il semblerait que Kaïri n'aie pas le choix.

« Selphie écoute. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Ah non ! Je te connais tu va encore me dire que je dois y réfléchir avant de me lancer. J'ai réfléchi et ma décision est prise. » fit Selphie avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais non ce n'est pas ... »

« Je vais commencer par lui proposer une promenade, où je sais pas. Il aime les musées je crois. On va commencer par là. » reprit Selphie.

« Selphie je t'en prie ... » insista Kaïri.

« Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Je ne serais sûrement pas à l'aise au début, mais ça s'arrangera. Tu avais raison, je dois d'abord le voir comme un simple ami. » poursuivit la jeune fille.

Kaïri soupira. Son amie n'était pas décidée à l'écouter. Elle courait droit au cœur brisé. Selphie proposa d'aller se promener en ville. Kaïri accepta. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise … comment était la question. Son amie l'entraîna dans divers magasins. Face à sa gaieté, Kaïri oublia ce qui la préoccupait pour profiter du moment présent. Du reste, Selphie ne reparla plus de Riku,ce qui facilita les choses. La journée passa sans qu'au final, la rousse aie pu informer son amie qu'elle courait droit à l'échec.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la cour de leur lycée. Sora vint vers sa petite amie, pour lui demander comment Selphie avait réagi.

« Je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Elle n'a pas voulu écouter quand j'ai essayé, et après je n'y ai plus pensé. » avoua Kaïri.

« Oh. Ben si t'es toujours décidée faut que tu réessayes. De préférence avant qu'elle ne le découvre elle-même. » dit Sora.

« Je sais. En parlant d'elle tu sais où elle est ? »

Sora tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, cherchant Selphie.

« Là-bas. Avec Riku. »

Kaïri sursauta. Elle ne chômait pas dites donc. Elle suivit du regard la direction que lui montra Sora. La jeune fille se tenait en effet face à l'ado, l'air clairement embarrassée.

« … donc j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait … aller à ce musée. » disait-elle en regardant au sol.

« Je croyais que tu avais horreur de l'Histoire. » fit Riku en arquant un sourcil.

« Ah euuuh … oui mais vu que toi tu aimes ça, me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. » reprit Selphie en levant la tête vers lui.

Riku sembla considérer cette invitation. Il ne verrait pas Maëlly le jour proposé par Selphie, celle-ci ayant une interro. Ça ne pouvait donc pas faire de mal, et ça l'occuperait.

« C'est d'accord. Quelle heure ? »

Selphie parut surprise qu'il accepte, mais afficha bien vite un air ravi. Elle suggéra qu'ils y aillent en milieu d'après-midi. Riku hocha la tête. Selphie s'en alla avec un air radieux, les joues roses. Elle repéra Kaïri et fonça droit sur elle. Riku lui, tâcha de localiser l'élue de son cœur.

« Il a dit oui il a dit oui il a dit oui ! » exulta Selphie en secouant les mains de son amie.

« Hein ? Mais à quoi ? » s'étonna Kaïri.

« Pour qu'on se voie. Mercredi à 15h00 ! J'en reviens pas ! »

« _Riku mais bon dieu à quoi tu joues ? _» pensa Kaïri.

La cloche mit fin à cet échange. Durant le trajet menant à la classe, Sora remarqua l'air sombre de sa copine.

« T'es joyeuse ce matin. » dit-il.

« Je pensais à tout à l'heure. J'en reviens pas que Riku aie accepté. Il va lui donner de faux espoirs. » dit-elle.

« Euh temps mort. T'es-t-il venu à l'idée qu'il était ptêt pas au courant que Selphie l'aime ? Pour lui c'est sûrement juste une sortie entre amis. »

« Oui … t'as pas tort mais … je dois lui dire. A Riku d'abord. Il pourra mettre les choses au point avec elle. »

Sora soupira. De son point de vue ça ne changeait rien au vrai problème. Mais bon, il préféra rester en dehors de ça. Malheureusement, Kaïri semblait avoir oublié un détail : Riku était doué pour disparaître. Il filait toujours avant qu'elle ne puisse l'appeler. Et pour le retrouver dans la cours pleine à craquer bonjour. Elle soupçonnait toutefois qu'il devait être en compagnie de Maëlly. Décidément il ne la quittait plus. Kaïri passa toute sa pause à le chercher en vain. Elle était déterminée à ne pas lâcher prise cependant. Aussi recommença-t-elle aux inter-cours suivants, et le lendemain. Sans succès. Et le jour fatidique arriva.

* * *

Riku retrouva Selphie devant le musée qu'elle avait choisi. La jeune fille le salua, tendue. Ils prirent les billets et entrèrent. Pendant un moment, Selphie garda le silence, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

« _Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer._ _Pourquoi a-t-elle tenu à venir ici si elle n'aime pas ça ? _» se demanda Riku devant une vitrine.

Il prit une photo, avant de continuer la visite. Sans doute devait-il lancer la conversation lui-même. L'argenté lui parla de ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Les réponses de Selphie furent vagues, quand elles n'étaient pas simplement à côté de la plaque. Riku retint un soupir.

« _Je crois que je l'embête. Mais j'y peux rien si je suis nulle en Histoire ! _» pensa la jeune fille.

L'après-midi s'annonçait mal. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver une idée pour capter son attention. L'histoire on oublie. Dans un musée c'est pas évident. Alors euuuh … la jeune fille trouva son bonheur devant la plaque d'une vitrine, indiquant la provenance des objets. La géographie. Ça c'était plus dans ses cordes. Et dans celles de Riku également. Selphie se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, et approcha pour le rattraper. De son côté, le regard azur du jeune homme venait de repérer une silhouette familière. Il se figea.

« _Maëlly ? _»

C'était bien elle. Et elle n'était pas seule. Un garçon de son âge l'accompagnait. Le cœur de Riku rata un battement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il la croyait occupée à réviser.

« _Elle ne m'aurait quand même pas menti … et pour sortir avec ce type ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Il vit soudain le garçon attraper Maëlly par le cou pour prendre une photo. Les mains du jeune homme se serrèrent autour de son appareil. Il n'entendit pas Selphie l'appeler. Cette dernière chercha à savoir ce qui le préoccupait. Elle remarqua Maëlly.

« Riku ? » demanda-t-elle.

Serait-ce elle que Riku fixait de la sorte ? Maëlly disparut de leur champ de vision. Riku pivota et partit dans la même direction qu'eux, en parallèle. Selphie le regarda partir désemparée. Elle le rejoignit à grands pas pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien. » répondit-il sèchement.

Faisant mine de photographier quelque chose, il zooma avec son appareil. Là, les voilà. Le garçon tendit son bras à Maëlly … qui accepta. Riku serra les dents. Selphie, qui se trouvait à côté, remarqua bien son attitude. Tout le monde au lycée savait que lui et Maëlly étaient amis, même si certaines rumeurs insinuaient que ça allait plus loin. Après tout, Riku la voyait à toutes les pauses, et ils arrivaient et repartaient ensemble. Plutôt pas mal pour une simple amie. Selphie sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Et si jamais les rumeurs étaient vraies ? Que Riku la considère plus que comme une amie ? Vu son attitude là.

«_ Il n'a pas l'air content du tout de la trouver là, avec un autre. Il … il est jaloux. _» pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

Alors … son cœur était pris. Selphie eut la nausée. Elle s'y prenait trop tard. La jeune fille tâcha de retenir ses larmes. Trop pris par ce qu'il ressentait, Riku ne remarqua rien. La visite s'acheva dans la morosité.

« T'as prévu autre chose sinon ? » demanda Riku à la sortie.

« Non. » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Là par contre, cela attira l'attention du garçon.

« Ça va ? » questionna-t-il.

« Très bien ! Je vais rentrer maintenant. » répondit Selphie en lui tournant le dos.

Elle le planta sans plus attendre. Riku la regard s'éloigner avec un air étonné. Quelle mouche la piquait ? Il se tourna vers la sortie. Allait-il attendre là que Maëlly arrive ? Non, elle était peut-être déjà sortie. Dans ce cas, il lui demanderait des explications ce soir. Riku quitta donc le pied de l'escalier menant au musée. Au parc, Kaïri attendait l'arrivée de son amie avec une certaine appréhension. Elles avaient convenu de s'y retrouver après la sortie de Selphie. Soudain, la jeune fille la vit arriver. Elle se frottait les yeux visiblement.

* * *

« _Oh non. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. _» devina-t-elle.

Si jamais il avait été méchant avec son amie, Kaïri s'occuperait de son cas. Elle se leva pour l'accueillir, et bien évidemment lui demanda la cause de son chagrin.

« Riku a-t-il été méchant ? »

« Non. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi je … » répondit Selphie.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu pleures ? » s'étonna Kaïri.

« Eh bien … on n'était pas seuls au musée. Il y avait … Maëlly aussi. »

Ouh. Kaïri ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« Et avec elle … un type que je ne connais pas. Mais ça n'a plus à Riku. Il était en colère, ça se voyait. Je crois … qu'il est amoureux d'elle. » expliqua Selphie.

Kaïri ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration.

« Écoute, j'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu n'as pas écouté. Tu as raison, il aime Maëlly. Elle ne le sait pas encore cependant. J'ai cherché une façon de te le dire pour éviter que tu aies de la peine. Mais … j'aurais eu beau y faire le résultat aurait été le même. Je suis vraiment désolée. » révéla-t-elle.

« C'est pas … de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai trop attendu. »

Selphie ferma les yeux, puis éclata purement et simplement en larmes. Kaïri la serra contre elle.

Le soir venu, Maëlly arriva sur l'îlot. Riku s'y trouvait déjà. La jeune fille lui sourit. Toutefois ce sourire disparut en constatant l'air froid de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Il m'arrive que je suis sorti cet aprem. Au musée Hirashita. » commença Riku.

Il observa la réaction de Maëlly. Mais cette dernière se contentait d'attendre la suite.

« Tout ça pour te dire que je t'y ai vue. Tu n'étais pas seule apparemment. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais une interro demain. »

« Ouais c'est exact. Mais ... »

« Mais t'as préféré aller t'amuser. Vous avez l'air proches, pour que tu lui prennes le bras. » coupa Riku.

Maëlly pencha la tête en avant. Il lui faisait quoi là ?

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aies menti. Franchement je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Si tu voulais voir ce type, fallait me le dire et puis c'est tout ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Incapable de tenir en place, Riku se mit à faire les cents pas devant la brune. Qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien amusée ! Tu lui as refilé ton numéro ou pas encore ? » reprit Riku, acide.

Pour toute réponse, Maëlly éclata de rire. Riku s'arrêta net pour la fusiller du regard.

« Ça te fait rire ? »

« Oh oui ! Riku, tu serais pas en train de me faire une scène de jalousie là ? »

« Je ... je … non pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

« Moi je crois que si. Je vais quand même te préciser un petit détail. Ce type comme tu dis, c'était mon cousin. Il déménage et il est arrivé hier soir. Vu qu'on avait l'après-midi de libre, ma mère m'a demandé de le sortir un peu, pour lui faire visiter le coin. Le musée c'était l'étape finale. Naturellement je lui ai dit que je devais réviser, elle a insisté et voilà. »

Maëlly ayant une très bonne mémoire, elle retenait facilement ses leçons. Détail que connaissait Riku et qui avait contribué à ce que la mère de la jeune fille insiste pour qu'elle sorte. Embarrassé, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Là … il avait vraiment agi comme un crétin. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Quand il l'avait aperçue avec un autre, alors qu'il pensait que …

« J'allais oublier : la prise de bras c'était un petit délire entre nous. On venait de parler rois et nobles juste avant. » reprit Maëlly.

En cet instant, Riku aurait bien aimé trouver un petit trou pour se cacher dedans. Il se sentait stupide. Son amie franchit la distance qui les séparait.

« On va tâcher d'oublier ça d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Volontiers. Je suis … je suis désolé. Me rends compte que j'ai agi bêtement. Quand bien même il n'aurait pas été de ta famille, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. » dit-il contrit.

« Contente de te l'entendre dire. » dit-elle doucement.

Néanmoins, elle se sentait flattée de le savoir jaloux. Il tenait à elle. Bon, vu ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement, elle le savait mais ce coup-ci, c'était différent. Maëlly lui coula un regard, puis sourit les joues légèrement teintées. Après un moment de silence gêné, il lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé le musée. Elle lui donna son opinion sur chacune des salles visitées.

« C'est vrai, il est petit comparé à celui d'Histoire naturelle, mais intéressant aussi. J'étais avec Selphie une camarade de classe, mais elle était pas branchée histoire. » annonça-t-il.

« Tiens tiens ! Alors comme ça tu te balades avec une fille, et après tu me tapes une crise ? » souligna Maëlly.

« Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'écria Riku, réalisant sa gaffe.

« Tu manques vraiment pas d'air ! »

« Mais je … oh et puis zut ! » reprit-il en croisant les bras.

Maëlly le regarda en souriant, avant de pouffer de rire. Riku sourit, puis se mit à rire avec elle. Ils rirent un moment, avant de replonger dans le silence. Le jeune homme se sentait mieux. Ensemble, ils restèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Après quoi, Riku raccompagna Maëlly comme à leur habitude jusqu'à l'angle de rue, où leur chemin se séparait. Soudain, elle vit son ami prendre son visage entre ses mains. Riku resta un moment à la regarder. Maëlly sentit ses joues changer de couleur.

« Ri … Riku ? » appela-t-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, Maëlly. » murmura-t-il.

Il la relâcha et s'en alla, laissant son amie qui mit bien dix bonnes secondes à réagir. Finalement, la brune regagna son domicile au radar.


	12. Réflexion et règlement de compte

**Maléfique ne lâche pas prise et poursuit son envie de vengeance. Il est l'heure d'en finir une fois pour toutes.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

En repensant à ce qui venait de se produire, Maëlly eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Riku l'avait embrassée. Bon d'accord, juste sur le front mais tout de même. Leur relation prenait un tour qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. De l'autre côté de la rue, Riku avait ouvert sa fenêtre. Ses yeux erraient parmi les étoiles. Il avait agi de manière totalement impulsive. Le lycéen aurait bien voulu goûter à ses lèvres, mais il avait eu peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Pourtant, c'était significatif comme réaction. Riku soupira. Et si Maëlly n'osait plus lui parler après ça ? Ou qu'elle lui dise qu'eux deux ne devaient être que des amis ?

«_ Je crois que moi non plus je n'arriverais pas à croiser son regard demain._ » pensa Riku.

Il se redressa, ferma volets et fenêtre puis s'allongea. Il verrait bien ce qu'il en sera quand le soleil sera levé.

« _N'empêche … si je pouvais l'embrasser pour de bon._ » ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Un jour qui sait. L'ado ferma les yeux. Le jour suivant, lorsqu'il arriva à un angle de rue, le jeune heurta quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui : sa chère Maëlly. Surpris, ils se dévisagèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Au bout d'un instant cependant, la brune pivota et s'en alla aussi vite que possible. Riku tendit la main. Il soupira ensuite. C'était mal parti. Il reprit donc sa route, pensif. Dans la cour du lycée, son regard accrocha la silhouette de son amie. Devait-il aller lui parler ? A la regarder si fixement, Maëlly perçut cette attention. Découvrant de qui il s'agissait, elle détourna rapidement la tête, joues rouges.

« Ça va ? » questionna Alice.

« T'es toute rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? » continua Magalie.

« Ben … hier soir j'ai eu une petite surprise … ce que pas mal de filles rêvent d'avoir. » annonça Maëlly.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent fixement, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Puis soudain, leurs yeux s'arrondirent.

« Nan ? » fit Magalie.

« Riku ? » ajouta Alice.

Maëlly hocha la tête, toutefois, elles avaient du mal à croire que c'était bien ce à quoi elles pensaient qu'il s'agissait.

« C'était juste un bisou sur le front. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. J'ai déjà vu des amis faire ça, pour se consoler par exemple. » précisa Maëlly.

« Woooh ! Méfies-toi, tu viens d'être classée espèce en voie de disparition. » reprit Magalie.

« A deux doigts de l'extinction tu veux dire. En attendant, je sais plus comment réagir face à lui. » précisa Maëlly.

« Mais c'est arrivé comment ? » questionna Alice.

Maëlly lui raconta l'épisode du musée, la réaction première de Riku puis sa nouvelle manière de dire bonsoir. Selon Magalie, pour un scoop c'était un scoop. Alice n'était guère surprise : elle trouvait que Riku, autrefois toujours fourré avec Sora, passait pas mal de temps avec Maëlly. La rousse l'avait gardé pour elle, mais ce détail lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute sérieusement avec son amie.

La sonnerie mit une fois de plus fin à leur discussion. Durant les cours, Riku fut distrait. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille. La nuit suivante il avait rêvé qu'il recommençait, mais que cette fois cela avait été un vrai baiser. Ce qui le préoccupait également était sa réaction. Elle avait littéralement fui ce matin. Que devait-il en penser ?

«_ Je devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler à la récré. _» songea Riku.

Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir embrassée ? Non, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Juste laissé parler ses émotions. En même temps, ce n'était qu'un bisou, malgré que cela veuille tout dire pour lui. Riku tapota nerveusement des ongles sur la table. Ce qui évidemment, ne tarda pas à agacer Sora.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cette fois ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Riku lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se demanda comment ça s'était passé entre lui et Kaïri. Sora avait-il lui aussi ressenti cette gêne en découvrant qu'il aimait son amie d'enfance ? De quelle manière l'avait-il surmontée?

« On n'en parlera après les cours, si ça t'ennuie pas. » lâcha finalement Riku.

« Pas de prob. »

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'argent tâcha ensuite de se concentrer. Cette fois-ci, Riku attendit son ami à la sortie, chose qu'apprécia Sora. Ils se rendirent hors du lycée avec calme. Une fois dehors, Sora n'y tint plus et demanda ce qui chiffonnait son ami d'enfance.

* * *

« Euh … par où commencer ? J'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. » fit Riku en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sora haussa un sourcil. Une bêtise ? Riku ? Quand ça ? Il attendit l'explication de son ami, qui tardait à venir. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du domicile de l'ado, or Riku semblait avoir perdu ses cordes vocales en chemin.

« Alors ? » se décida à dire Sora, histoire de relancer la conversation.

« Hein ? »

« Alooors ? » reprit le blondinet.

« Alors quoi ? » fit Riku.

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? T'avais quelque chose à me dire sur une bêtise que tu as faite. » rétorqua Sora, agacé.

« Oh ah oui ! Eh bien euh ... »

Nouveau silence, si bien que Sora se demanda s'il n'allait pas le secouer. Sauf que … le fait que Riku se mette à rougir le déconcerta. Cependant, cela eut le mérite de mettre le porteur de la Keyblade sur la voie.

« J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec Maëlly. » sourit-il.

« Ça se voit tant que ça. » dit Riku.

Sora acquiesça, pendant que le sourire de Riku s'élargissait.

« En fait … hier soir … l'ai embrassée sur le front. Un bisou quoi. »

Enfin ! Alléluia ! Il avait parlé. Sortez confettis et serpentins. Sora pila soudain. Riku marcha quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Tu l'as quoi ? »

Riku leva la tête au ciel en se frappant le front. Finalement, lui en parler n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Le jeune adressa une moue blasée à son ami. Sora le rejoignit.

« Embrassée. Oui. »

Riku lui expliqua la scène, ainsi que son problème.

« … elle a passé chaque pause à m'éviter. Je crains de l'avoir brusquée. » conclut Riku.

« C'est difficile de savoir ce que pensent les filles tu sais. » répondit Sora.

« Mais alors que dois-je faire ? Tu as fait comment toi avec Kaïri ? »

« Ben quand je l'ai embrassée pour la première fois, c'était après qu'on se soit avoué nos sentiments. Donc toi en comparaison, t'as fait l'inverse. »

« Génial. Je savais bien que j'en avais fait une. » maugréa Riku.

« Attends, t'emballes pas. Ce n'était qu'un bisou, c'est pas si grave. Kaïri me dit toujours que le dialogue est la meilleure des solutions. Il faut que vous en parliez. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans la rue où Riku habitait. Ses orbes turquoises se tournèrent vers l'angle qui la séparait de celle de Maëlly. Alors qu'il allait continuer, le jeune la vit tout à coup débouler. Maëlly l'aperçut et fonça vers lui.

« Riku ! Il est revenu ! Le gros type qui m'a enlevée ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Pat Hibulaire ? Où est-il ? » fit Riku en la recevant presque dans les bras.

« Reviens ici petite ... » entendirent-ils.

Le fameux Pat apparut à son tour, l'air essoufflé. Il stoppa net en découvrant Sora et Riku. Ce dernier poussa son amie derrière lui. Les Keyblades furent dégainées à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lança Riku acide.

Pat recula. Face aux porteurs de Keyblade, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

« C'est Maléfique qui t'envoie ? » lança Sora.

« En effet. Elle est furieuse que votre copine aie fait capoter sa vengeance. Et moi aussi, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à la capturer cette gamine. Je lui dois quelques plaies. » répondit Pat.

Riku eut une bouffée de fierté en apprenant que Maëlly ne s'était pas aisément laissé avoir. Maintenant que Pat le disait, on pouvait encore voir les traces de griffures qu'elle lui avait infligées.

« Jamais elle ne s'arrête cette bonne femme ? Si elle veut se venger, qu'elle vienne donc en personne! » reprit Riku.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? On pourrait nous voir. » murmura Sora.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion de lui régler son compte. » répondit Riku sur le même ton.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le sbire de Maléfique.

« C'est d'accord ? Dis-lui que je l'attends demain après-midi sur l'îlot en face de la grande île. 15h00 précises. A moins qu'elle ne soit aussi lâche que je le devine. »

« Tu vas regretter ton insolence morveux. Maléfique te donnera la correction de ta vie. » répondit Pat.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Riku émit un son méprisant, puis rangea son arme. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maëlly.

« Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur.

« Non ... » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix morne.

Elle évitait de le regarder. Malgré cela, Riku la devina triste.

« Maëlly qu'est-ce que tu as ? » insista-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Rien ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, toi aussi Sora. »

« Je t'en prie. » répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

Maëlly les laissa là. Riku la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie tourné dans sa rue. Il regarda ensuite Sora, qui haussa les épaules. Les garçons se résolurent par la suite à reprendre leur route.

* * *

Le lendemain, Riku croisa de nouveau Maëlly à leur angle de rue. Comme la veille, ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Bonjour Riku. » fit la brune avec un sourire.

Le jeune sourit, avant de lui retourner son salut.

« Désolée pour hier. J'aurais pas dû t'éviter comme ça. » reprit l'adolescente.

« C'est rien va. »

Il comprenait très bien sa réaction. Les deux amis reprirent leur chemin. Au bout d'un certain temps toutefois, Riku s'arrêta.

« Maëlly … pourquoi marches-tu si loin en arrière ? » questionna-t-il en se retournant.

La lycéenne se trouvait en effet trois bons mètres derrière lui.

« Hé ? Oh eeeuuuh … désolée j'ai pas fais gaffe. Mais continues je te rejoins. » répondit Maëlly avec un sourire crispé.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » reprit Riku sans bouger pour autant.

« Ouais ouais, y'a pas de soucis ! »

« Hmmm … »

« _Il ne me croit pas une seconde. Mais mince, c'est bien beau de se parler à nouveau, seulement y se passe quoi si on est trop près l'un de l'autre ? _» songea Maëlly en baissant les yeux.

Ce faisant, elle ne vit pas Riku s'approcher d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Ça m'ennuie, alors arrête. » dit-il.

Maëlly vira au rouge écrevisse en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait pris la main. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à la lâcher. De son côté, elle ne fit rien non plus pour que ce contact cesse, même si elle restait toujours en retrait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de leur lycée que Riku la relâcha. La jeune fille fila d'un côté, pendant que l'ado prévoyait de rejoindre Sora et Kaïri. Sauf que Chloé lui barra la route.

« Salut ! Ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ce midi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait cessé de l'enlacer. Depuis qu'il l'avait menacée de représailles si jamais Chloé s'en prenait à Maëlly, elle avait préféré laisser passer de l'eau sous les ponts.

« Non. » répondit Riku d'un ton sec.

« Oh allez, rien qu'une fois ! Ça te changera de tes amis. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot ne plut pas à Riku.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose contre mes amis ? » demanda-t-il glacial.

« Non pas du tout, pourquoi ? » fit Chloé étonnée.

« Dans ce cas, je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, tu ne m'as jamais intéressé. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Alors cesse de me tourner autour, compris ? »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il reprit son chemin. Les filles autour affichèrent des mines satisfaites. Enfin il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Elles pourraient de nouveau l'approcher sans crainte de représailles. Dans sa salle de classe, Maëlly regarda la main que Riku avait tenue un peu plus tôt.

« _Il m'a prit la main … est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le bisou d'avant-hier ?_ » se dit-elle.

Son teint se colora à cette pensée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se produirait. Depuis qu'il était venu la chercher, la jeune fille sentait bien qu'elle n'avait plus le même regard sur lui. Et maintenant ? Mine de rien, une inquiétude la saisissait quand elle se voyait essayer d'en parler avec lui. Pour quelle raison ça … peut-être la peur de se tromper. Riku avait juste voulu qu'elle cesse d'être loin en arrière ce matin.

« _Les relations ne sont jamais bien simple. _»

Maëlly hésita à aller le voir aux pauses. Ou plutôt, son corps ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Riku la regarda de loin un instant, avant de se décider à traverser la cours pour la rejoindre. Comme depuis un certain temps, il posa la main sur une de ses épaules.

« Maëlly ? » appela-t-il.

La jeune fille se crispa un instant. Zut, elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait, pas aujourd'hui. Que faire garder le dos tourné ? Ce serait bête. Elle prit une inspiration puis se retourna. Riku garda un visage impassible.

« J'avais oublié de te demander ce matin : tu pourrais m'aider pour la biologie ? » reprit-il.

La biologie. Cela signifiait se retrouver de nouveau seuls … qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ? Il la prendrait dans ses bras ? Toujours est-il que la brune resta anormalement silencieuse.

« Alors ? » demanda Riku.

Son amie se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête. Riku la fixa, puis décida de se contenter de cette réponse.

« Très bien. Ce soir alors, 17h00 ça te va ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Après un court instant à planter ses yeux lagon dans les noisettes de son amie, Riku décida de mettre fin à sa gêne. Il retourna auprès de Sora et Kaïri. Une fois qu'il fut loin, Maëlly poussa un soupir.

« Tu es sûre que tu va pouvoir gérer ça ? » demanda Alice.

« Ai-je le choix … si je dis non maintenant, ça va paraître trop bizarre. Et qui sait, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de démêler tout ça. » fit Maëlly.

* * *

En arrivant au début de l'après-midi, la jeune fille se rappela un détail. Le duel. Riku allait se battre contre la sorcière qui l'avait enlevée. Il serait en danger à cause d'elle. Maëlly sortit de chez elle, et prit la route menant à la plage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussait une barque à l'eau.

« _Je suis en train d'en faire une belle. Je ferais quoi face à elle ? J'ai pas vraiment les moyens de l'affronter. Mais Riku ... _»

Il avait faillit y passer la dernière fois. Maëlly se mit à ramer. C'était comme si son être avait pris la décision à la place de son esprit. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle se sentait incapable de faire demi-tour. Rapidement, elle fut sur la berge du petit îlot. La sorcière était déjà là, accompagnée de Pat Hibulaire.

« Tiens. Ce n'est pas la personne que j'attendais, mais tu seras utile. A toi de jouer mon cher Pat. » commenta Maléfique.

« Sans blague. Riku avait donc raison : vous êtes lâche. » lança Maëlly.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur serait mentir, et pas qu'un peu. Toutefois, elle tentait de dissimuler sa crainte par des bravades. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner, puisque Maléfique mit son sceptre en travers de son acolyte.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » reprit Maléfique d'une voix glaciale.

« Et elle est sourde en plus. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher toi-même. »

Là, Maëlly se disait qu'elle avait fondu tout son circuit. Elle se découvrait du même coup des tendances suicidaires. Toujours est-il que la sorcière brandit son sceptre. Des éclairs en jaillirent droit sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière pirouetta pour les éviter. Maléfique renouvela son attaque trois fois. La brune se réfugia dans la végétation environnante.

« Rattrape-la ! » ordonna la femme à Pat.

Ce dernier partit sur les traces de la petite brune. Il écarta les larges feuilles des plantes tropicales. Où était-elle passée ? Il regarda sur le sol, et découvrit ses empreintes. Pat émit un ricanement, puis suivit la piste.

« _C'est ça approche. _» pensa Maëlly en le regardant venir.

La jeune fille s'était perchée sur la branche d'un arbre. Pat suivait les traces de pas, qui s'arrêtaient au pied d'un cocotier. Il leva la tête, mais ne distingua personne. En revanche, Pat reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Il vit trente-six étoiles, chancela avant de s'effondrer assommé. Maëlly atterrit devant lui, une noix de coco dans une main. Elle la laissa tomber au sol puis se dirigea vers une liane sur laquelle elle tira de toutes ses forces. Lorsque le végétal cassa enfin, l'adolescente s'en servit pour ligoter Pat.

« _Le voilà calmé pour un moment. Voyons comment je peux me dépatouiller de l'autre tache. _» pensa la jeune fille.

Ce qui serait certainement une autre paire de manche. Maëlly se faufila parmi les végétaux, avant de s'arrêter à leur lisière. Maléfique attendait tranquillement que Pat revienne avec sa captive.

« _Le problème, c'est son sceptre. Il m'a tout l'air d'être la source de ses pouvoirs. Si je veux pouvoir la vaincre, je dois commencer par ça. _» réfléchit-elle.

De là où elle était, la sorcière était trop loin pour que Maëlly tente de casser le globe qui l'ornait avec une noix. Approcher par derrière il ne fallait pas y compter, le sable trahirait son approche. La brune en était là de sa réflexion, quand elle remarqua d'autres personnes. Le roi Mickey ainsi que Dingo et Donald venaient de retrouver la piste de Maléfique. Ils palabrèrent un moment avant que la sorcière ne leur envoie des Sans-cœurs.

« _Voilà qui pourrait être mon occasion. _» songea Maëlly.

La jeune fille profita donc de la bagarre pour tenter une approche. Elle fonça donc droit sur Maléfique, occupée à bloquer un sortilège de Donald. Plus que quelques mètres … hélas, au moment où elle allait lancer sa noix, une grande ombre la recouvrit. Un Sans-cœur armé d'un sabre lui sautait dessus. Dans le même temps, quelque chose vint à la rencontre de la créature et la coupa littéralement en deux.

« Riku ? » fit Maëlly.

L'ado venait atterrir sur le sable, accroupi. Maëlly vit un autre Sans-cœur foncer sur lui par le côté. La brune n'hésita pas : elle lui envoya sa noix de coco en pleine tête. Sora saisit l'occasion pour achever la créature. Riku se redressa, pivota puis repartit à l'attaque. Le regard de Maëlly accrocha soudain la Keyblade du roi Mickey. Elle la contempla un instant, puis partit à toute blinde vers lui.

« J'vous emprunte ça ! » lança-t-elle en lui arrachant la clé de la main.

« Whoa hé ! » fit Mickey.

La brune partit vers la sorcière. Qu'elle continue à lui tourner le dos de la sorte … au passage, Maëlly flanqua quelques coups aux Sans-cœurs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. La voici près de la sorcière.

« _J'espère que ça coupe ce truc ! _» pensa-t-elle.

Mouais. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre trop de risques. Maëlly s'arrêta derrière la sorcière.

« Oh vieille carne ! » appela-t-elle.

Maléfique fit volte-face, sceptre pointé. Qui rencontra la Keyblade en or. Le globe se fracassa en mille morceaux. Les Sans-cœurs se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Maléfique.

« Comment as-tu osé petite garce ! » siffla la sorcière.

« Ben je suis une fille ! Tu devrais savoir ce que c'est non ? » répliqua Maëlly avec un sourire ironique.

C'est le moment que choisirent les Sans-cœurs pour se jeter sur la sorcière. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'était plus à même de les contrôler. Maléfique eut beau tempêter, rien ne les fit lâcher prise. L'un d'eux plongea la main dans sa poitrine pour en retirer son cœur. La sorcière afficha un air surpris mêlé de peur. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle se ratatina de plus en plus. Des antennes remplacèrent ses cornes. La sorcière était devenue un Sans-cœur. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers Maëlly. Cette dernière, devinant qu'elle risquait d'être la prochaine, leva la Keyblade puis l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur les Sans-cœurs. Riku accourut pour lui filer un coup de main. Il ne resta plus un seul de ces êtres des ténèbres.

* * *

Riku se tourna alors vers son amie, avec un sérieux orage dans les yeux.

« Maëlly … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix anormalement calme.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? »

Devinant la dispute, Mickey s'avança vers eux.

« Du calme Riku. Maléfique a été vaincue pour de bon cette fois, c'est le principal. »

« Je crois que c'est à vous.» fit Maëlly en lui tendant sa Keyblade.

Le souverain reprit son bien, et le fit disparaître. Il annonça ensuite son départ ainsi que celui de ses amis.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier, y'a son complice dans les bois là. » fit Maëlly.

Mickey pencha la tête. Puis aidé de Donald et Dingo, alla jeter un œil. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils tiraient un Pat Hibulaire qui jurait comme un charretier. Le roi annonça le prendre en charge. Le vaisseau gummi fut appelé, Pat embarqué à bord ainsi que les autres. Ils décollèrent après avoir salué les jeunes.

« Bon ! Ben je vais rentrer aussi. » annonça Sora.

Il quitta l'îlot promptement. Maëlly jeta un regard en coin à Riku. Il avait les yeux fermés, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. Elle soupira.

« Je t'écoute. » lâcha-t-elle.

Autant que l'orage éclate. Riku lui fit face.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici toute seule ? Tu es complètement folle ? Tu as oublié ce qu'elle t'as fait la dernière fois ? » explosa-t-il.

« Je n'ai surtout pas oublié ce que cette sorcière a failli TE faire. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te blesse. » répondit doucement la jeune fille.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre ! Bon sang je ne t'aurais pas crue si inconsciente ! » continua Riku.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas, pour évacuer la tension qui l'habitait. Maëlly le regarda faire. Il marcha ainsi un moment, avant de s'arrêter devant elle et de la regarder.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Riku. Je sais très bien que j'ai agi bêtement. Seulement … je crois que je n'aurais vraiment pas supporté d'attendre chez moi, pendant que tu risquais ta vie. » reprit Maëlly.

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait, avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'attirer à lui. La brune écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

« Dans quel état tu me mets … ne me refais jamais ça d'accord ? » dit-il à mi-voix.

La jeune fille passa d'instinct ses bras autour de lui.

« Ça, je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Riku eut un léger rire. Il resserra sa prise, puis posa sa joue contre sa tête. Maëlly sourit, heureuse se trouver dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

« Au fait, désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais on a un devoir à faire. » rappela la brunette.

« Effectivement, ça pourrit bien le moment. Bravo. » répondit Riku en se redressant.

« J'y peux rien si t'es même pas fichu de te débrouiller sans moi. Je me demande comment t'arrive à lacer tes chaussures le matin. » le taquina-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Riku la pris dans ses bras et l'amena vers la mer. Nul doute qu'il allait l'y balancer.

« Non non non arrête ! Je m'excuse je m'excuse ! » dit-elle.

« Alors n'oublie pas de surveiller tes paroles à l'avenir. » avertit Riku avec un sourire.

« Moui. »

Il la reposa par terre. Maëlly lui tira la langue alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Manque de chance, Riku vit parfaitement sa grimace. La jeune fille afficha un air fautif, pendant que son ami se demandait s'il n'allait pas la reprendre dans ses bras. Histoire de répliquer à cette langue qui le narguait. Finalement, après être resté un instant à la regarder, le lycéen poussa la barque à l'eau. Maëlly s'interrogea sur le silence de son ami. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Il avait fixé sa bouche plus que nécessaire quand même.


	13. Parlons coeur

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. . Nos deux tourtereaux mettent leur sentiments au clair.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi**

* * *

Riku et Maëlly se rendirent au domicile de la jeune fille pour leur devoir en biologie. En arrivant, ils saluèrent ses parents. Maëlly indiqua à Riku de monter attendre dans sa chambre. Il acquiesça puis s'y rendit. Il attendit toutefois que la brune l'invite à y entrer. Maëlly arriva peu de temps après, portant des fruits et des boissons. Riku lui ouvrit la porte.

« Voilà, assis-toi au bureau. » annonça-t-elle en déposant son chargement dessus.

Chacun sortit ensuite ses affaires. Allongée sur son lit, une cheville reposant sur un genou, Maëlly lisait l'exercice un crayon dans la bouche.

« Bah dis donc il est rock'n'roll ce truc ! » commenta-t-elle.

« C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de ton aide. » fit Riku.

La jeune fille se redressa en position assise.

« Je comprends pas : ça n'a pas l'air de correspondre à la leçon. Me demande si ça n'a pas été mal formulé. »

Elle se mit à réfléchir, agitant son crayon.

« Sais quoi ? On va demander à une experte. » conclut-elle.

Maëlly se leva, se rendit à la porte et appela sa mère. Cette dernière arriva aussitôt. Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup. La lycéenne lui expliqua rapidement la raison de son appel. La mère observa l'exercice, et haussa les sourcils.

« Curieux. Je peux voir la leçon ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa fille lui donna son livre. Au final, la mère en venait à la même conclusion que Maëlly.

« Bon alors on va faire comme ça. J'en parlerais au prof quand même. » dit-elle en reprenant ses affaires.

« J'y pense : on vient de signaler le passage d'une grosse tempête par ici, dès ce soir. » annonça la mère.

Dehors, le vent s'agitait déjà. La pluie commença à tomber. Riku fronça les sourcils. C'était lors d'une tempête que la porte des ténèbres s'était ouverte.

« Hmmm, le temps qu'on finisse elle sera déjà entamée. Maman, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que Riku reste ici. » fit Maëlly.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je vous en parle. Si tu veux prévenir tes parents. » reprit la mère en s'adressant à son invité.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis attrapa son téléphone portable. Pendant qu'il appelait, Maëlly s'occupa de rédiger la première partie de la réponse à leur exercice. Sa mère s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où il pourrait dormir.

« Ben ici. Tu veux le caser où, dans le salon ? Avec le chat qui le confonds avec une boîte de nuit ce sera l'idéal. » répondit Maëlly.

« Tu as raison. On a un vieux matelas qui traîne, ça devrait faire l'affaire. » accorda la mère.

Elle sortit de la chambre. En apprenant qu'il allait dormir dans la même pièce que son amie, Riku eut du mal à retenir un grand sourire. Il reporta son attention sur son exercice de biologie. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort au dehors. N'empêche, l'école serait-elle ouverte ? Il y aurait certainement du dégât. Riku songea qu'il aimerait bien passer plus qu'une nuit ici. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur devoir, la tempête était là.

« J'y pense, je n'ai pas de pyjama. » fit Riku.

Maëlly mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Imaginer Riku sans … enfin … elle se racla la gorge.

« T'es assez grand, mon père pourra sûrement te prêter une de ses affaires. » dit-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour se rendre à la cuisine. Riku songea que ça n'aurait pas déplu à son amie qu'il passe la nuit en petite tenue. Lui aussi sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en sourire. Le dîner se passa à faire davantage connaissance pour les parents de Maëlly et Riku. Ils le connaissaient, mais n'avaient vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter plus avant avec lui. La jeune fille demanda à son père s'il pouvait prêter quelque chose au jeune pour la nuit. Ce dernier accepta immédiatement. Après le repas, les jeunes s'éclipsèrent. Le père lança un regard aigu à Riku. Sa femme le remarquant, elle lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ne commence pas veux-tu. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« A vouloir l'intimider. »

« Grumph. »

* * *

En haut, Maëlly passa la première dans la salle de bain. Riku prit ensuite le relais, non sans lorgner les jambes de la jeune fille. Quand il revint, le matelas était installé et prêt à l'emploi. Maëlly lui proposa un jeu de société. Il accepta avec un sourire. Il l'aida à sortir le plateau de jeu, les pions et répartir ce dont ils auraient besoin.

« T'es chez moi. » dit-elle.

« Oh non encore ? » fit Riku.

« Ouais. En même temps, tu dois y passer la nuit donc bon. Allez aboule le fric ! » reprit Maëlly en pliant les doigts.

Riku lui donna les billets en tapant sur sa main.

« Faudrait ptêt qu'il y ai un endroit où dormir tu crois pas ? » lança-t-il.

« Ben justement ... »

Elle déposa une petite maison sur une case.

« C'est fait. Je vais t'applatiiiiiirrrrr. »

« Tsss. Déjà que t'as du mal quand on se bats. » fit Riku.

Maëlly attrapa un coussin qu'elle asséna à son ami. Naturellement, il bloqua en lui attrapant le poignet. Ceci fait, il prit le coussin pour l'atteindre à son tour.

« Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Attends un peu ! »

Maëlly écarta le jeu avant de se jeter sur Riku. Une joyeuse bagarre s'ensuivit, se transformant en bataille de polochons. Ce fut le jeune homme qui l'emporta en immobilisant tant bien que mal son amie sur le ventre.

« Tu te rends ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de se dégager. Rien à faire, aussi Maëlly fut-elle obligée de s'avouer vaincue. L'intermède passé, ils finirent leur partie jusqu'à 21h30, heure du coucher. Le tonnerre grondait à présent. Le visage de Riku s'assombrit. Ce genre d'intempérie lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Maëlly éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans le noir. Dire qu'il craignait l'obscurité autrefois. Riku ferma les yeux, tâchant de trouver le sommeil. Il se revoyait un peu plus d'un an auparavant, sur la plage. Devant lui, flottant dans le ciel un cercle noir. Il entendit la voix de Sora.

Riku soupira et se retourna. Il ne fallait plus y penser, c'était du passé.

«_ Rikuuuu ! _»

Sora tentait de l'atteindre à travers les méandres noirs. Il essayait de prendre la main de son ami, qui déjà se faisait engloutir par les ténèbres. Le jeune homme se retourna plusieurs fois avec des soupirs. Soudain, il sentit une main sur son bras. Une lampe l'éclaira.

« Riku, ça va ? » demanda Maëlly.

Il la regarda un instant avant de soupirer, une main sur son front. La jeune fille caressa son bras, tentant de le réconforter.

« C'est à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé, hein ? » devina-t-elle.

« Oui, soupira Riku. La porte des ténèbres s'est ouverte un soir comme celui-ci. »

« Que ça a dû être dur. » fit Maëlly.

Riku tourna les yeux vers elle. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Que lui rendit le lycéen, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Je t'empêche de dormir, suis désolé. »

« Allons ! Tu sais bien que si t'as besoin de parler ou autre, je suis là non ? »

« Merci. »

Cela rassurait Riku de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Mine de rien, son passé le hantait encore, ainsi qu'il le fit remarquer à Maëlly.

« Et quoi de plus normal ? Tu as vécu un tel bouleversement. Se retrouver brutalement dans un autre monde, plongé dans les ténèbres, ça marquerait n'importe qui. Il te faut encore un peu de temps. »

La main de la jeune fille quitta son bras pour aller se loger sur son front.

« Tout ira bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Riku attrapa la main de son amie, puis y déposa un baiser. Maëlly le quitta ensuite pour retourner à sa couche. Finalement, il fallut encore un moment avant que le sommeil ne daigne le prendre. Le matin, en allant à la cuisine ils entendirent la radio commenter les dégâts de la tempête. Plusieurs routes étaient impraticables, le courant manquait par endroits. Les jeunes s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

* * *

« Me demande si le lycée est ouvert. On devrait peut-être appeler. » dit Maëlly en beurrant une biscotte.

Ils avaient déjà mis leur uniforme au cas où.

« Les lignes téléphoniques sont hors service un peu partout. » annonça son père.

« Ah. Dans ce cas, on prends nos affaires et on va jeter un œil. »

Riku acquiesça. Le paysage au dehors était dévasté : arbres couchés sur la route, poteaux brisés, tuiles cassées … les ados continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir : un petit attroupement se formait devant les portes de leur école. Maëlly repéra Magalie.

« Hé ho Mag ! » appela-t-elle.

« Ah, salut vous deux. »

« Salut. C'est ouvert ce matin ? » demanda Riku.

« Non. Un des arbres de la cour est tombé sur le préau des deux-roues, les vitres du rez-de-chaussée sont brisées et la toiture a été emportée par endroits. » expliqua la brunette.

« Ouais, vont en avoir pour un jour ou deux quoi. Des nouvelles d'Alice ? » conclut Maëlly.

« Nop, mais vu que les bus ne roulent pas et qu'elle les prends d'habitude, elle ne pourra pas venir. »

Riku aperçut soudain Sora et Kaïri qui arrivaient, et alla les saluer. Selphie qui accompagnait sa meilleure amie s'éloigna promptement. Sora proposa d'aller faire un tour à l'arcade de jeux histoire de passer le temps.

« T'es incorrigible. » fit Kaïri les yeux en bille.

« Alors ça vous dit ? » reprit Sora sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

« Ça vous ennuie si j'invite Maëlly à venir avec nous ? » répondit Riku.

« Je me doutais que t'allais dire ça. Moi ça me va. » sourit Sora.

Kaïri s'abstint de répondre. Qu'elle vienne la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, surtout vis-à-vis de Selphie. D'ailleurs, lorsque Riku ramena son amie et qu'elle partit avec le groupe, Kaïri surprit l'expression de chagrin de son amie, et son appréhension. Sans doute craignait-elle que la rousse devienne amie avec sa rivale. Les jeunes se séparèrent pour aller se changer chacun chez soi, avant de se rejoindre devant l'arcade. Sora proposa une partie de palets. Pendant qu'il affrontait Maëlly, Riku s'approcha de Kaïri.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu évites Maëlly. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Au contraire, pour ce que j'en ai vu et ce que tu nous en as dit, c'est une fille bien. » répondit Kaïri.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on est là. »

Kaïri inspira, puis après un instant de silence se décida à lui expliquer la raison de son mutisme.

« C'est que … tu sais l'autre fois quand tu es allé au musée avec Selphie ? » commença-t-elle.

« Oui eh bien ? »

« En fait, elle voulait se rapprocher de toi parce que … tu lui plaisais. Mais elle s'est rendue compte que tu avais une nette préférence pour Maëlly. »

« Ah d'accord. Si je comprends bien, tu as peur de trahir ta meilleure amie en te rapprochant de Maëlly, c'est ça ? » comprit Riku.

« Tout à fait. Je sais bien qu'elle n'y est pour rien, elle ignore complètement que Selphie t'aimait. Et puis, on ne peut rien contre le fait que Maëlly te plaise. » continua Kaïri.

« En gros, tu es prise entre deux feux. Mais tu sais tu n'y es pour rien toi non plus. Ma vie ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par Selphie, donc cette situation devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à t'entendre avec Maëlly, cependant. C'est à toi de voir. » expliqua Riku.

« Eh bien, je crois que je peux m'entendre avec elle, c'est juste que … je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, parle-lui normalement. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de devenir les meilleures amies du monde. » fit Riku.

« Tu as raison. De toute manière, seul le temps pourra guérir les blessures de Selphie. Quand elle s'en sera remise, je verrais bien. »

Riku sourit avec un hochement de tête, puis reporta son attention sur le jeu de palets. Sora se mit à gémir et s'affala sur la table. Un coup d'œil au score suffisait pour comprendre qu'il venait de perdre.

« Sinon, tu comptes lui avouer tes sentiments quand ? » demanda Kaïri.

« Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre. » avoua Riku en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu peux peut-être commencer par souligner à quel point vous vous entendez bien, et combien tu apprécies sa compagnie. Qu'elle compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi et là, tu glisse qu'elle est plus qu'une simple amie. » suggéra Kaïri.

« Mmmh oui c'est pas mal. »

Resterait à trouver le bon moment. En attendant, ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Kaïri entama une discussion avec Maëlly pendant une des parties des garçons. La journée se passa paisiblement. Quelques jours plus tard, l'école ouvrait de nouveau. Riku n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour parler à son amie de ses sentiments. Il arrivait à ne plus trop rougir et à se comporter normalement. Les lycéennes lui couraient toujours après, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Un jour que Maëlly et ses amies se trouvaient au CDI pour un devoir, la conversation vint sur un couple formé peu de temps auparavant. Bien sûr, il ne fallut guère de temps avant que Riku ne soit mentionné.

« Toujours célibataire on dirait. » lança Alice.

« Il ne t'a rien dit Maëlly ? » enchaîna Magalie.

« Bah non, j'estime que c'est pas trop mes oignons. »

« Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il t'aime.» reprit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permets d'en être aussi sûre ? » interrogea Maëlly.

« Son comportement envers toi. Comme nombre de filles, je l'ai observé et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne souriait pas des masses, sauf avec ses amis. Puis il l'a fait avec toi aussi, signe qu'il t'appréciait. Tu me dira, si on est amis quoi de plus normal. Moi aussi j'ai pensé que ce n'était que la démonstration d'une amitié. Mais ensuite, il a commencé à te mettre la main sur l'épaule pour te parler. » expliqua Alice.

« C'est vrai ça. Il ne le fait pas du tout avec Sora ou Kaïri. C'est comme s'il avait besoin de te toucher. » approuva Magalie.

« C'est aussi mon sentiment. Ce qui signifie que la manière dont Riku te perçoit a changé. » reprit Alice.

Maëlly médita ses paroles. Alice avait probablement raison. Son raisonnement tenait tout à fait la route. A la pause, les filles retournèrent dans leur classe. Elles y trouvèrent un camarade affalé sur une table.

« Ça va pas ? » questionna Maëlly.

« J'ai pas fait ma bio, et c'est pour demain ! » dit-il.

« Ah c'est que ça ! Attends je vais te filer un coup de main. » dit-elle.

Le garçon se redressa pendant qu'elle sortait son cahier. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva d'un bond et la serra contre lui avec un grand merci. Maëlly afficha la surprise. Soudain, elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière. Riku se tenait entre elle et son camarade de classe, qu'il avait écarté avec une main sur le visage. Magalie et Alice échangèrent un regard entendu. La rouquine avait vu juste : le jeune homme devait être amoureux de leur amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il visiblement mécontent.

« Et toi tu fais quoi ici ? » répondit Maëlly.

« J'ai oublié mes affaires de biologie, donc si on pouvait se voir après les cours. » dit-il.

Riku lança un regard à le faire rentrer sous terre au garçon. Ce dernier s'éloigna sans demander son reste. L'ado reporta son attention sur son amie, attendant sa réponse.

« Ouais bien sûr qu'on se verra. » dit-elle.

« Bien. »

Riku sortit de la salle de cours. Maëlly revint vers son camarade pour l'aider comme annoncé. Le soir venu, elle retrouva Riku non loin du lycée, adossé contre un mur bras croisés. Il se redressa à son approche et la suivit. Ils bavardèrent sur le chemin du trajet. Maëlly le précéda pour entrer chez elle. Dans sa chambre, le cahier et le livre oublié par son ami se trouvaient sur son bureau.

« Voilà ! » annonça-t-elle en lui donnant.

« Merci bien. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, ses mirettes descendant le long de son visage pour s'arrêter à ce qu'il convoitait. Riku se racla la gorge puis fit volte-face.

« Au fait, t'as toujours autant d'admiratrices à ce que j'ai constaté. Pourtant t'es toujours célibataire comment ça se fait ? » lança Maëlly.

Il se figea. Que répondre à cela ? Riku se tourna lentement à demi. Il fixa son amie durant un moment.

« Je t'offre à boire peut-être ? » dit-elle.

« Euh oui je veux bien. »

Elle passa près lui, le conduisant à la cuisine. La brune lui servit un jus d'orange, et s'assit en face de lui un verre en main.

« Alors ? Tu n'as personne parce que tu t'intéresses pas aux filles ou parce que ton cœur est déjà pris ? » reprit Maëlly.

Mais quelle entrée en matière ! Riku darda son regard sur elle un moment, sans s'arrêter de boire pour autant. Maëlly se sentait assez gênée d'aborder le sujet de cette manière.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » dit-il enfin.

« Je m'interroge. C'est vrai que populaire comme tu es, on est en droit de se demander. »

Riku se passa la langue sur les lèvres. C'était peut-être le moment … puisqu'elle amenait le sujet d'elle-même, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

« Eh bien … mon cœur est pris en effet. » avoua-t-il les joues roses.

« Ah ? »

« Oui. »

Maëlly prit quelques gorgées, puis garda le silence. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre son ami.

* * *

« Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est ? »

« Ben, je ne crois pas que ce soit mes affaires. Te poser la question était juste de la curiosité.» répondit-elle simplement.

Riku la fixa durant un moment. Il cherchait comment relancer le sujet. Il repensa à ce que Kaïri lui avait suggéré.

« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien pourtant. » dit Riku.

« Ah bon ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus intéressée que ça. En réalité, Maëlly sentait son cœur se resserrer. Le moment de vérité approchait, et ça n'allait peut-être pas lui plaire. Riku garda le silence, réfléchissant. Il tentait se remémorer les mots exacts employés par la petite amie de Sora. D'un autre côté, cela l'aurait arrangé que Maëlly comprenne seule.

« Je vais peut-être te donner tes indices, tu pourras deviner comme ça. » proposa-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Riku fut surpris et attristé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, or il ressentait sa réponse comme un rejet. Maëlly le fixa un moment, avant de prendre une inspiration.

« Riku … est-ce que c'est moi que tu aimes ? »

Le concerné en resta scotché. C'était possible de demander ça sans hésiter ? Le silence qui suivit la demande de la brune commençait à devenir gênant. Elle baissa les yeux. Nul doute qu'il allait démentir, et annoncer le prénom d'une autre. Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait sans doute plus qu'à s'éloigner. Le temps de se remettre. Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Comment … comment as-tu su ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Maëlly releva la tête. Riku avait les joues rouges. Elle crut avoir mal compris.

« Comment as-tu deviné que c'était de toi dont je parlais ? » reprit-il.

Alors … c'était donc bien d'elle qu'il était amoureux.

« Grâce à Alice. Elle a remarqué que tu te comportais d'une manière particulière avec moi. Et j'avoue que je me posais des questions. »

Maëlly lui fit donc part des constatations de son amie. L'argenté sourit. Kaïri aussi avait remarqué certains détails. Riku approcha doucement sa main de celle de son amie, et la posa dessus. Maëlly sourit, puis serra les doigts du jeune homme. Riku la prit pour l'embrasser dans un premier temps, et l'attirer à lui ensuite. Maëlly se laissa faire.

« Il faut que je te récompense pour avoir si bien deviné. » dit-il à mi-voix.

Il lui prit le menton, puis l'embrassa. Plus longuement cette fois. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que lui enserrait sa taille.

« Cette fois je pense que tu as compris que je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Ben … tu veux pas réessayer je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose. » fit Maëlly.

« Pas de problème. » répondit Riku avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, savourant leur étreinte.

« Je suis en train de penser : pour le lycée, tu penses qu'on doit afficher notre relation ou bien ? » demanda Riku.

« Eh bien, tu n'allais pas rester célibataire éternellement. Je crois aussi que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'on était plutôt proches. Donc ça les surprendra pas tant que ça j'imagine. » répondit Maëlly.

« Je crois aussi. De toute manière je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Si les autres ne sont pas contents tant pis. Mais bon, je préférais quand même avoir ton avis. » reprit-il.

« Merci. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Maëlly. »

Cela avait été moins dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Riku se sentait comme sur un nuage à présent. Le jour suivant, ce fut donc main dans la main que Riku et Maëlly arrivèrent au lycée. Il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'on les remarque. Certaines filles lancèrent des regards envieux à Maëlly, certaines résolus, d'autres comme Chloé plus colériques. Les garçons le sachant enfin pris se mirent à respirer. Ils avaient leur chance maintenant. Sora vint saluer le couple, Kaïri s'excusa auprès de son amie Selphie et y alla à son tour.

« Ça y est c'est fait ? » lança Sora.

« Comme tu vois. » répondit Riku avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa petite amie.

Tous deux affichaient un air ravi, comme souvent au début des relations. Kaïri était contente que la déprime de Riku soit terminée. Maintenant, il pourrait avancer sereinement.


End file.
